


You look good

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor/Reign - Fandom, Lena Luthor/Sam - Fandom, Lena Luthor/Samantha Arias - Fandom, Lena/Sam - Fandom, lena x sam, reigncorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oliver Queen - Freeform, ReignCorp, lex luthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Since Lena Luthor has hired Samantha Arias to have the control of L-Corp has noticed something important about this woman also a thing that she likes about her, and more all her outfits, the ones Kara catalogued for Lena as Daddy ones. This will lead them into some misunderstanding situations.





	1. Good Morning

Sam had a lot of paper work to read but was distracted every now because the pair of eyes staring at her with a funny expression. She sighed keeping reading also responding to emails. After an solid hour of trying to do the most work she had to do and seeing someone wander around the office luckily glued to her iPhone, Sam sighed rubbing her eyes standing up

"Have you done?" 

"No, but I think is time to take a break" 

"I'm getting bored"

"Don't you have 3 episodes to watch about this TV show, Jane the Virgin, you fell asleep these days?"

"Naaah I rather watch them later" Ruby shrugged smiling "This coat is awesome mom"

Sam looked down wearing her coat "Do you think?" she smiled happy to her daughter "You were the one who chosen this one"

"I know"

They were in their way to the lift to go to the café near to the building for Ruby to take something to eat. Today the classes had been interrupted because a pipe explode in her school flooding several classes and Sam wasn't to much sure to leave her daughter alone at home this early without supervision. So that was the best option. It only was 13:00 in the morning. Sam had a whole day busy but her daughter always was always first. The doors of the lift opened and Lena smiled seeing Sam in front 

"Sam" Lena smiled

"Hello Miss Luthor" Ruby smiled big while Sam tried to control her surprise to find her boss going out of the elevator and was pulling her behind her walking backwards

"Lena... Hi" 

"How are you Ruby?" Lena looked at the girl then to Sam

"Hello Miss Luthor, Today we are skipping class because my school is kind of a pool right now" Ruby laughed 

Lena frowned with a smirk "How so?"

"A while ago pipe broke and has flooded my class and others, it was awesome" the kid looked really happy and Lena raised her brows

"Lena I couldn't find a babysitter for Ruby" Sam tried to apologized for having her there "i'm so sorry, this is won't happen again"

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter anymore" Ruby whined thing that made Lena smile

Sam rolled her eyes "This is no place to talk about this Ruby" she chided her daughter

"It's okay Sam" Lena smiled gently "I have plenty confidence in you"

Sam smiled warm looking at the floor, her boss was beyond supportive and kind and Sam was working really hard to not let her down in any sense. Even she was kind with Ruby and with this time was the fourth time Lena seen the young girl in some kind of situation.

"Where were you two going?" / "Do you needed something?" Sam and Lena talked at the same time then smiled shy like idiots

They used to do that, talk at the same time when there were seconds of silence. Ruby looked at the two kind of awkward

"Mom can we go to eat something?"

"YES, yes... of course" Sam nodded "Huh... Lena do you want to..." Sam pointed with her finger to the elevator "come with us?" Sam shoved her hands on her pant’s pockets 

"I wouldn't want to bother you guys"

"We are going to the café" Ruby said with enthusiasm she loved the muffins of that place

"You are going to the café down there for lunch?" Lena quirked a brow

Sam looked at Ruby "Uhm, I don't know more places near. I only eat a sandwich and since Ruby likes the muffins of there"

"I think I have a better place in mind" Lena proudly turn around pressing the button to call the elevator "You are going to love it" she looked at Ruby "They have amazing desserts"

”Mom can we go where Lena says, please, please, pretty please” 

“Sure, of course” Sam did not put opposition after seeing the face her daughter was doing

”Great” Lena winked at Ruby making the girl smile big “I like your coat” Lena pointed checking up Sam going inside the elevator 

Sam touched her coat with one hand “Ruby was the one who chosen this the other day”

”Nice eye Ruby” Lena placed a hand on the young girl shoulder

 

The three were eating in a fancy restaurant but Lena laughing at some stories Ruby was telling making Sam feel embarrassment because the woman was kind of shoved into her seat covering face of her face holding her smiled. The girl always ended telling a funny story about an accident in which Sam had to run into. Some paparazzi were taking pictures of them in the terrace of the restaurant from other building.

Ruby looked up to the sky for a moment ”Mom! Look, Supergirl!”

Sam looked up “She might be going to save someone”

”Have I ever told you that I know Supergirl?” Lena leaned a bit getting all Ruby’s attention

”No way” Ruby opened her mouth impressed “Do you?” 

Sam really wanted that Ruby stopped her fantasies with Superman and Supergirl and their perfect life always being where someone needed them in less than a second. Sam was staring at the light green eyes of Lena while this was telling a story of Supergirl and involuntary smiled. The woman definitely was beyond kind.

 After a while Sam had to take her phone for work calls. She was busy but luckily Lena was distracting Ruby. The taller woman stood up to talk far from them to not bother or ruin the mood. Lena followed Sam with her sight seeing moving a hand in the air explaining something then doing that kind of twich she had that consisted in shove her hand or hands in her pants and bite her lower with a thoughtful expression.

”Mom likes this job but she’s more busy than before” Ruby sighed kind of sad

Lena looked at the girl “You should feel really proud of your mom, she’s doing an amazing job” She nodded “I think I couldn’t make it without her now” Lena whispered like it were a secret

Ruby smiled happy “Really?”

”But don’t tell her, okay? Is going to be a secret between us” Lena smiled kindly 

“Mom is awesome, right?” 

“One of the toughest badass” Lena tried to sound cool and Ruby giggled

Sam was coming back with her hair waving at the air like she were a model “Dessert and we have to go back, okay Ribs?” Sam put her phone in the table sitting in her seat

”I can watch over her” Lena offered

”Really?” Ruby got excited

”No, Lena, please, you don’t have to, no” Sam frown deep, she didn’t wanted to bother her boss

”She can help me with a science expo. I need an advice of a young one” Lena pointed truly 

“Mom, please, can I help Lena?” 

“Ruby, apologize, it’s Miss Luthor, do not take that much-“

”I told her to call me Lena” Lena giggled “Is going to be fun, also I can take her to your office or I can drop her at your home later. I only came to check if you needed something and obviously you did”

”Please please please pleaaaase”

The waiter came with their desserts, chocolate cake with white chocolate and strawberries for Ruby, a tea for Lena, and two coffees for Sam

”Yay!” Ruby was staring at her huge dessert

Lena had her eyes on Sam who looked concern for her daughter and took the hand Sam had over the table making her look back and nodded without say a word. Sometimes it looked like they didn’t need verbal communication.

“Okay, fine” Sam finally said and gulped “But always listen to her and do what she says, okay?”

Ruby shoved a portion of cake in her mouth making the two women laugh. The kid was super stubborn to eat regular food but desserts and junk food were her thing like all the kids

”Thank you, Lena” Sam pressed Lena’s hand soft before release it standing up “I’m going to pay, I’d be back in a second”

”Sam wait I was about-“ Lena wanted to invite them but Sam went ahead 

 

 

“And here is where we are gonna put some space material and don’t tell anybody but I will use some of my brother’s collection” Lena explained pointing into a huge room with some prototypes

”Wow...” Ruby was breathless 

“Did you liked the Dinosaur Holograms?”

”How?” Ruby was that speechless after the short sneak peek Lena gave her

”I like to invest in technology” Lena felt proud “And it’s giving me its some awesome tools. Do you like paleontology?”

Ruby opened her eyes wide “Do you have fossils?” 

“I have the bestest” Lena leaned down smirking “Let’s go” 

“This is the best day EVER!”

Lena walked with the girl next to her proud, for the first time she was leaving someone speechless without accuse her of do something bad or taking her for granted. The young girl was like her mother in that way. They had Lena in that high esteem for no reason, that was one of the things Lena appreciated the most.

 

 Sam was looking through the window with one AirPod in her ear when her secretary came in.

”Miss Arias? Uhm, Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva is here” 

Sam turned around with a hand over her mouth and brows up, then checked the hour “Let her in, please” she nod with a smile and the secretary left. “Yeah I will call later to talk with te engineers, thank you” Sam went behind her desk

”Samantha Arias” Barbara opened her arms at the sight of the woman

Sam tried to smile big but wasn’t getting anything “Dr. Minerva” Sam went towards the woman and hug her “How are you?”

”Quite a long trip to a sunny city” The strong British accent of the woman showed up “Exhausting, dear”

”Do you need water, coffee or...”

”Scotch would lovely” 

“Of course” Sam quick smiled going into the little trolley of drink she had there “So tell me” she was pouring only the scotch on the glass “How many days I have to convince you to let me borrow some pieces of your magnificent collection for Lena Luthor’s expo?” Sam gave the glass to the woman and they brushed their fingers

“Right to the subject” Barbara took a sip of the scotch “Uhm delicious”

Sam smiled bright “We only serve and do the best” Sam sat at the edge of her desk staring at the woman 

Barbara looked at her glass crossing her legs “I might be staying at the National City Hotel four days before my departure” she stared back at Sam “And I think we can make a deal during these days Samantha”

Sam rose her brows and smiled “Perfect”

 

Lena checked on the girl KO deep in her dreams laid on one of the couches of the Museum. She laughed briefly. Ruby ran from a side to another of the building checking everything as it arrived. The girl was really curious and had a lot of energy but it in some time had to end and it ended at the cosmos observatory simulator. Lena was telling a short story of Krypton when the young girl fell asleep. She checked the hour and it was 19:00 and there were no calls from Sam and was weird. Lena had her phone on her hands and dialed Sam’s number.

”Lena...” Sam picked the phone as she were running “I was about to call you. Where are you guys?”

”We are at my sciences museum” Lena felt relieve at hear her “I’m sorry if I’m making you work this late”

“It’s okay I huh... think that I got a deal with Dr. Minerva”

”You did? Wow... it’s kind of impossible to convince that woman. I thought she never bend the knee” Lena tried to made a joke

Sam cackled “Finally you watched GoT” she checked herself at her reflection and cleaned a mark of lipstick on her neck “I’m so proud of you”

Lena smiled shy “Thank you, I really liked this tv show”

-“coolest day”- Ruby mumbled moving to her left side making Lena smile agaim

“Ruby is sleeping”

”What?” Sam made her way to the building’s parking “She might be really tired she doesn’t sleep until 22:00 or else”

”She was really really excited about some things got here. But couldn’t stay awake when I was talking about other planets”

”I’m on my way” Sam closed the door of her car “Hey, Lena? You are the best in the world” she said before hang up

Lena looked at her phone and then to the constellations


	2. I don’t feel good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of full working, Sam has gotten for the first time the flu in her life or something that looks like the flu. Ruby got a tiny green stone from Lena’s Science Expo. That was the third time they went there and the kid took that small stone to home and made a kind of charm giving it to her mother to wear it. Lena seeing Sam that ill got her worried, for her and also for her daughter because she knows they are only a two people family

Lena that morning had to leave CatCo to go back to L-Corp. Sam was really necessary but was on a leave. These previous days of Sam starting to feel sick were the worst, even Lena noticed how badly the woman was feeling. Lena was immersed in her thoughts about how Sam almost faint in the middle of the restaurant. She could brush those kind of thoughts and decided to work in all Sam could have left on schedule. None.

Sam had prepared everything to not Lena do anything and delayed meetings a week after to give her enough time to recover her health and go back to work. Lena was impressed, everything was in order, every single thing covered. Every detail.

The young Luthor had a paper work on her hands reading an engineer project to provide free electricity for the poorest parts of the city. It was really packed and had a few things to improve. But the results on paper were too optimal. Lena smiled at the idea. It was sure that some enterprises wouldn’t be happy but this would be an amazing dream.

”Miss Luthor, you have a call from Paris. It’s Diana Prince”

Lena leaved the papers on the desk and pressed the button to pick up the call

”Diana Prince, what a wonderful surprise”

”I can tell the same, Lena. How are you?”

”Amazed, to be honest”

”Really?”

”Yes. The woman on my chair in L-Corp is doing the best” Lena sighed “She have a daughter and is making this work better than I ever thought” 

“Samantha is really amazing, indeed”

Lena smiled “Tell me, how can I help you, Diana?” 

“I was wondering if you are interested on Greek mythology”

”Tell me, what do you have” Lena leaned over her desk to pay attention

 

Sam wanted to feel a little bit better because at this very moment, she only wanted to die. The only moments she was feeling a little bit better were on the shower, when the hot water hit her naked body. But then again when she wore all her clothes, wristbands and necklace with the little green stone she was felt again weak and ill. Three long days feeling like that. Someone rang at her door. Sam tried to get up but the weighted covers were too much comfy for her to move, she was feeling cold. The first two days were worst than this but still the flu was kicking her ass. Ruby instead went to see who was it.

The young girl hopped off of her bed going out of her room but looking for a second at the door of her mother’s bedroom and went fast to check on the door.

Ruby was about to open but she reminded what her mother repeated her several times to ask who was it behind the door without opening. She pulled back her hand from the door handle.

”Uhm, who is it?” Ruby knitted her brows

Lena had her eyes on the white flowers the family had next of her door when she heard Ruby’s voice “Ruby? Hi, it’s, it’s Lena Luthor” She leaned her head a little next to the door to hear better the voice of the girl

”Lena!” The girl smiled big opening the door the fast the could and hugged the woman making her do a surprise face hugging her back for a couple seconds 

”Hi, How are you?” Lena asked with a kind smile

”Fine, come in, come in” Ruby entered to the house allowing Lena go inside

”Wow, you have a... beautiful home” Lena had her mouth open

Ruby giggled “Mom worked hard to find all these furniture and colors”

”How’s your mother feeling?” Lena had her eyes wandering around the living room

”She’s not feeling very well” Ruby had a soft frown “I wish she was like Supergirl, so she would never get sick again”

Lena shook her head “Your Mom is a super woman, Ruby. People sometimes gets the flu and then just need a few days to rest and get better. You know? If Supergirl were not longer in National City people would get sad. Just like we are already missing your mother on L-Corp. All of us” Lena pulled out a -get well soon- card from the pocket of her coat with a few messages on it “See? People misses your mother” Lena smiled a little

Ruby took the card on her hands and began to read some messages. Sam felt her eyelids heavy but also she was hearing her daughter talking with a familiar voice.

”Ruby?” Sam called with a weak string of voice

Lena and Ruby moved their heads to the weak sound “Can you get juice for your mother? I wanna say Hi, if you don’t mind”

”I’m gonna get mom orange juice” Ruby nodded “Mom’s bedroom is upstairs the room at the end of the hallway” the girl began to walk to the kitchen

“Okay” Lena took off her coat and put it on a side of a couch. She made her way to Sam’s room and knocked the door, after a couple seconds she opened the door a little seeing that the curtains were open allowing all the sun come inside “Sam?” Lena saw the woman with a dark blue cover curled up in, and opening her eyes “Hey” she walked to a side of the bed “How are you feeling?”

Sam thought that Lena was a vision or a dream and smiled “And now I’m dreaming with you in my room” Sam mumbled covering her body a little bit more and closing for a moment her eyes

That caught Lena off of guard, which made her smile a little. Lena sat at the edge of Sam’s bed with that soft smile on her face.

”I am here, Sam” Lena shook her head a little still smiling but seeing her friend knit her brows in confusion

Sam uncovered her arms scooting her body to where Lena was supposed to be and placed her hand over her arm feeling the warm skin of the woman and opened her eyes wide and startled sitting up slowly. Lena again shook her head

 “You are here” Sam had her mouth open in surprise “Wha-“ Sam placed her hands on her hair because it might be a mess but it wasn’t that much

”What are you doing?” Lena took Sam hands putting them down “Lay down, you need to rest” the face her friend had was beyond adorable because it was confusion and worry “I came to see how you’ve been doing. Stop being adorable” Lena laughed

”I might look like a corpse” Sam mumbled with still doing that face and looked down at their hands “You are so warm and I am freezing”

”Ruby might be coming with orange juice, you need some vitamins” Lena stroke with her thumb the back of Sam hand

Sam shook her head “We don’t have, she drank the last box a few days ago. I have to buy online because I can’t drive like this to the grocery store” Sam laid down without unhold one of Lena’s hand

”I can take Ruby to the grocery store, it might be a whole experience” Lena beamed happy because the truth is that Lena never have done groceries by herself.

”Do you want to go with my daughter to the grocery store?” Sam pulled the weighted blanked again over her, she was smiling closing her eyes

”You need food and I am here and Ruby might be a little bit bored. And. You will rest better” Lena checked Sam face that was covered with a few locks of hair and the grip on her hand was loose “Sam?” 

“Mmm?” The woman was already asleep

Lena moved the hand was holding Sam’s and put back the locks of hair off of her face. She checked for a moment every detail of the woman’s face and noticed a necklace kind of twisted around Sam’s neck.

”I couldn’t find juice but I made lemonade” Ruby came in to the room with the glass on her hands

Lena turned her head to the door where Ruby was “Shhh she fall asleep Ribs” Lena stood up and made Ruby leave the room “What do you want to for dinner?” 

Ruby shrugged “We have bread and huh... uh uh we have frozen pizza” The girl smiled funny

Lena frown for a second then raised a brow “Do you want to go to the grocery store and get some stuff?” The young girl opened her eyes more 

“Can we buy cookies? we don’t have cookies and mom can’t bake cookies” Ruby told very fast fidget her fingers a little 

Lena couldn’t say no to the girl “Of course. And if you help me to write what else you need in home we will buy it”

Those words given a lot of ideas to Ruby “Yay!” The girl shouted then made a face of whoops

”Let’s check the kitchen and cupboard”

 

At the grocery store it was funny because Lena never has been in a place like that, even some people looked at her like, what is this woman doing here... some other recognize her even took a picture like a paparazzi from a corner. Ruby tried to trick Lena several times to buy more junk food than it was supposed. At the end Lena bought 2 dark chocolate bars for the kid because it was kind of better than the milky ones and a two boxes of cookies. Then meat, muesli cereals, fruit, veggies and low sugar or zero sugar drinks, Ruby whined but Lena could convince the girl they taste as the high sugar ones. Or if it weren’t zero sugar it would be water then. Ruby Immediately agreed. This whole experience in a place like that and Ruby talking a little about her and stuff, Lena wished she could have something like that someday.

 

 

Sam opened her eyes and all was dark, feeling a little bit better, but everything outside was dark. She checked the hour on her phone and jumped out of the bed. 22:00. She spent all the day in the bed sleeping. The first thing she did was go to her daughter bedroom to check on her but she wasn’t there for a few seconds anxiety hit her hard until she heard the giggle of the girl downstairs.

Lena made again Ruby laugh with one of her stories when she was younger and Lex used to do soft pranks. Nothing big because he really loved his little sister and when she pouted with tears on her eyes made him feel like the devil he didn’t wanted to show her he really was. The woman looked up and saw Sam looking at them and smiled to the woman making Ruby turn around

“Hi there” Lena greeted Sam while she was drying her hands on a hand towel 

“Mom, Lena is the best”

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked leaving the towel on the isle

”What’s going on?” Sam wasn’t getting anything “Am I dreaming?” The kitchen had food again

Lena and Ruby laughed a bit “No, but we made veggies soup for you for dinner” Lena nodded to the girl “Ruby go to brush your teeth” 

“Okay, but you promised to stay and watch How to train Your Dragon” Ruby went to hug the torso of her mother “Love you Mom, did you rested well?” Sam nodded. Ruby smiled funny then went fast upstairs 

“Come on” Lena pointed to a stool next to the isle. If Sam wouldn’t know she was at her home it could be totally Lena’s because the woman looked so familiar in the scene “I’m gonna heat up your soup”

Sam had her eyes on Lena. The woman moving from a side to another, she was looking for something “Lena?” Sam sat on the stool

Lena began to heat the soup, took a spoon handling it to Sam “Tell me” Lena smiled when Sam took the spoon in her hand slowly

”I’m not feeling good” Sam leaned over the isle resting her upper body on it “And... I don’t know what are you doing here but thank you”

“I just wanted to say thank you for all your work, Sam” Lena served the soup going next to Sam “You have left everything ready for the week Your are off... how could you predicted all the possible scenarios?”

”Doing 3 possible solutions to follow is not that a big deal” Sam sit up again seeing Lena waiting next to her “Thank you” Sam took the bowl of soup

”And people wrote a card... Eve gave it to me” Lena pointed to the living room with one of her fingers before crossing her arms

Sam began to eat the soup “Good lord this is so good” that made Lena smile feeling proud “This is really really good” Sam tossed the spoon over the isle and drink the soup from the bowl in a just a drink

”Wow” Lena laughed “Luckily it didn’t had any stars of noodles like Ruby’s”

Sam liked her lips placing the bowl down “I’m sorry I am really hungry” Sam shook her head and a her stomach roared making the two laugh “And again I am sorry”

Ruby came down from her bedroom with her PJs all ready “Can we watch the movie with mom?”

”Ribs, baby, I think Lena want to go home, it’s late” 

“But I promised to watch the movie” Lena uncrossed her arms “And I have to prepare to you something else than soup”

”Lena you don’t hav-“

”Ribs, prepare the movie, I’m cooking something else and you don’t fall asleep”

Sam wanted to discuss that decision because the Lena was being beyond supportive, kind and in other words she was taking care of the two. The whole day. But Lena was so decided to do all these things that she couldn’t try to discuss. 

An hour later they were watching already that movie, surprisingly Lena liked the movie and Ruby’s comments about the movie were hilarious. Sam at the middle of the movie got asleep not noticed by the other two. At the end of the film Lena looked at Sam finding her totally KO when the woman leaned into her shoulder

”Ruby, please, take a blanket for Sam” Lena whispered and Ruby nodded going for it “Sam..” Lena got nothing, she let the body of Sam lay down in the couch and again the necklace kind of pressing her neck. Really carefully she could take that off seeing a kind of relieve on Sam’s expression. Lena was about to put it into a cabinet but Ruby came and Lena keep it placing it into a pocket of her trousers. Ruby came with a full colored blanket making Lena laugh because it was horrible but funny and placed on Sam. Lena brushed Sam hair, the woman was really beautiful.

”Alright, miss...” Lena looked at Ruby “Let’s put you into bed and I’m going home”

”Can you come home tomorrow?” Ruby opened her mouth having an idea “And we can bake cookies after school”

”I already bought you cookies” Lena smirked going inside the kid’s room

”But they are not hand made” Ruby pouted

”I’ll see you tomorrow”

 

 

Next morning around 10:00 Lena had her thoughts still with the Arias family when the elevator reached her floor. She walked fast to her office, everyone looked happy around there and even there were boxes of donuts. Lena got inside of her office taking off her dark red coat finding Sam taking by the phone with her hand on shoved on her pocket, looking good. A dark blue blouse, black pants, her black stilettos with red sole. She was good. Looking good. Lena was standing there looking astonished at Sam until the woman looked at her and smiled big.

”About that send me the budget and we will talk” Sam cut the call leaving the phone over the desk and went to hug Lena “Thank you so much” the woman had her arms around Lena tight

”what are you doing in the office?” Lena hug her back

”I don’t know what you did yesterday that...this morning I was fine, no headaches, no tiredness, no pain in my body” Sam unwrapped her arms from Lena “I have to refund the money of the groceries” the woman took Lena’s hands on hers “I don’t know how many times I can say thank you”

Lena wanted to melt right there “It was nothing” Lena tried to make it sound like it really was not a big deal

Sam shook her head with a smile growing on the corner of her lips staring at Lena’s eyes “I will do something big to make it up to you” 

The taller woman leaned for a second and Lena felt her heart just about to go out of her chest but she only kissed her cheek and began to talk about meetings and work wandering around the office. Lena felt some kind of disappointment, but breathed easy again


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally hired a babysitter Ruby likes mostly because the girl didn’t made heavy or bad taste pranks, or yet she didn’t do one. These days Sam has been having a lot of work and Lena too in The Luthor Family Children Hospital. The was time when Lena saw Ruby she gave her her number just in case she needed something and the girl sometimes sent messages asking her about homework. Sometimes Lena answered fast or called her, even Sam one night saw suspicious her daughter reading something on the phone.

“Dr. Minerva, yes tomorrow you’ll have a car waiting for you at the airport” Lena came in the office and Sam smiled big “No, actually I can’t to pick you up. But I promise we can go for a  dinner and talk about the sculptures”

Lena checked that Sam was wearing for the first time a pencil skirt. The woman couldn’t take her eyes off of the other woman ass. Lena took a deep breath going to sit in one of the chairs in front of Sam’s desk raising her brows still looking at her

“No, I’m a 100% sure Miss Luthor will be glad to hear it” Sam turned around and mouthed -Sorry- to Lena making her smile “Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow” Sam hanged up and breathed relieved growing a smile on her face “Hi”

Lena dropped her eyes at the woman mouth and smiled back “You are a very busy woman Miss Arias” Lena said playfully with a half smile

“Barbara is a very picky woman” Sam sat crossing her legs “I swear I’m never gonna wear a skirt like this one again” Sam put a lock of her hair behind her ear looking at Lena “How you handle these skirts?” The confusion face on Sam was funny

Lena laughed a bit rolling her eyes “I think you get used to it. It’s different to see you with one of these” Sam stood up making Lena raise a brow “What are you doing?” 

“I can’t even have a long stride” Sam tried to move her left leg making Lena burst in laughs “Actually I came with trousers but a mail guy with a coffee on his hands run over me and got my shirt and trousers with regular milk and coffee, disgusting” Sam made a funny face

Lena tried to stop laughing “Where did you got this outfit?” 

“I had it prepared for my meeting tomorrow with Barbara, I guess I have to find a new one” Sam winked at Lena

“I think you look good with this”

“That’s only because you haven’t seen my awesome black suspenders with my white blouse” A grin grew on Sam face and Lena couldn’t resist to smile back a little. The woman was a goof and always used to put a smile on her face “I have some updates” Sam handled Lena a few files “We have some good benefits and the new founds for charity”

Lena began to read one of the files feeling Sam eyes on her “Sam this is amazing. Wayne industries never have worked with us”

Sam rested her back on her chair sighing “I know, but Mr Wayne finally has comprehended that you are not your Family’s name. Also I’m trying to talk with Ray Palmer to work in prosthesis of low budget in 3D for the kids of your hospital. Functional and reachable for the families and the kids who will need it” Sam gave Lena another paper “Our printers and technology plus his sensors and chips, these kids are going to be very very happy if this works”

Lena’s green light eyes were pirced to the woman “How could you do all this in these weeks?”

“Ruby’s babysitter is not running away so Mama can work hard” Sam was enjoying to see the deep dimple Lena had on her right cheek every time she smiled big “Are you hungry? I have two sandwiches” Sam offered them like they were gold “peanut butter, jelly and the other one avocado with fried tofu”

“Why don’t you eat correctly? You have a full hour to go to the restaurant I took you and Ruby or anywhere else” Sam tried to smile to let Lena everything was fine but Lena knew Sam wasn’t fine because she said something “Sam...”

“Ruby made the sandwiches” the woman did a flash smile and sighed “It’s silly I know” Sam stood up and walked next to Lena “Where do you want to go?”

“Take those sandwiches, we are getting something to drink and we can do a walk in the park to take some fresh air”

Sam was glad that Lena said that because she didn’t wanted to waste the sandwich and the plan Lena just did was great. They were about to go out, Sam just had to send an email and her assistant came in with her pants and shirt all clean and ironed.

“Miss Arias your clothes are ready the delivery girl wanted me to tell you, Hi” The woman raised her gaze and saw Lena too “Miss Luthor, how are you? I’m glad to see you”

Sam took the two pieces of clothes in a clothes hangers “Thank you so much Lauren”

“It’s nice to see you too Miss Dickson”

“I’m gonna go back to do some things”

Sam took Lena’s elbow softly with her free hand “Give me 5 minutes to change all this and we can go” Sam kissed Lena’s cheek “I’d be really quick” Sam jogged to the bathroom in a funny way because the skirt made her walk weird

Lena placed a hand on the cheek where Sam left a kiss and again felt something mixed between happiness and disappointment. Lena took a deep breath feeling her heart skip a beat. Lately the woman provoked her that feeling and enthusiasm. Lena got a text from Ruby and read it and saw the picture the girl sent. Ruby was at science class. Sam a few minutes later came out looking stunning. Lena had to look to another side because the woman walking towards her with a hand on her pocket and the other hand placing her blazer over her shoulder, with her hair moving in soft waves was too much.

“This is much better, right?” Sam opened and hold the door for Lena

Lena placed a hand behind her neck not looking at Sam “Yes, you... Yes”

“Great” Sam nodded towards the door “Shall we?”

 

 

That night Lena was thinking about Sam, the long walk they took until sitting under a tree to eat those sandwiches, sometimes talking about work, sometimes talking about Ruby, a little bit about her. Sam listening all the fun stories about Lena had to tell. They had a lovely lunch together. Lena tried to make plans with her but at the same time they’ve got calls from work. If those calls didn’t have interrupted them the woman wanted to take Sam and Ruby somewhere this weekend. She was so deep in her thoughts that only heard her phone at the fourth tone

“Ruby?” Lena answered worried after seen the name on the screen

“Hi!”

“Are you okay, Sam is okay?”

“Yeah we are fine, I’m doing my homework, I just want to ask you someth-”

-“Ruby who are you talking to”-  “Who’s this?” It was Sam’s voice with a hint of anger

“Sam?”

“Lena?”

-“mooooom”- Lena heard Ruby whine -“I’ve called Lena”-

-“Ruby you can’t call my boss in the middle of the night, how did you got her phone?”- Sam was chiding her daughter and placed the phone on her ear again “I’m so sorry Lena” Sam hang up don’t giving time to Lena to say something back 

Lena actually didn’t know what to do after this, if she should call the young girl back just in case if it was something important, or if Sam would be mad enough to pick her call up. Lena wandered around her penthouse for a long while fiddle her phone on her hands. The black haired woman almost drop her phone startled when this began to ring

“Hello?”

“Lena, hi...” Sam sighed sitting on her couch “I’m sorry about Ruby, she shouldn’t have call you, it was totally unnecessary-”

“Sam it’s okay, I told her she could call me if she needed something. I gave her my number the last time I’ve been in your house just in case you get worst of your flu” Lena explained “You was that weak and cute”

“You are just the sweetest” Sam took a sip of her wine “Thank you”

Lena bit her lower lip “Sam, what about if Ruby and You come to... huh... this weekend to the snow? Do you like skiing?”

Sam was speechless “Lena... We don’t have snow in National City” Sam giggled nervously

“I know but we could get my airplane to go somewhere, you just have to say yes”

“Are you talking serious?” Sam had to place her glass of whine down on the table

Lena had her happy smile on across her face “Yes, I mean if you want to, I don’t want you to say yes because I’m your boss” 

“I would love to and Ruby have never been in the snow but-”

“Then it’s a date” Lena rushed to say “I’ll call you tomorrow with the details. Okay? Bye”

“Sure... I...” Sam smiled shy looking at her phone “Lena Luthor” Sam put her phone down in the couch tomorrow morning she would tell Ruby the news

 

 

Sam got into her office and found out a bouquet of white lilies on her desk and smiled big, those were her favorite. She took one lily on her hand and smelled it then took the little red card on it

-Tomorrow morning we are going to a little trip and get prepared to the freeze. We will get you guys at 10am- LL

Sam smiled big rolling her eyes, Lena even with that was beyond cute and lovely. The whole day was busy and kind of a mess because there was an incident on a plant with a shipment an hour out from the city. Sam had to deal with it really quick even drive by herself to the place to check the components arriving safety. She skip the lunch time to rest in a side of the road in her way back to National City. She had to rest for the dinner of tonight with Barbara and probably because the woman as the other day would invite her to her hotel room.

 

“Someone looks really happy today?” Kara came in Lena’s office at CatCo

“Someone indeed is happy” Lena raised a brow nodding 

“Are you ready for a break?”

”Yes, I just have to send this confirmation of the hotel and we are-” Lena clicked a few times on her computer “-ready”

“So tell me, why are you like a sunshine today?”

Lena opened her mouth to talk but she had a call from Ruby “Kara just a second” Lena got the call “Ribs, Hey... are you okay?” 

“Yes But I think babysitter just quit” Ruby was waiting outside her school “I tried to call mom but I think she’s out of battery”

“Uhm... okay, we are going to get you, and I will send someone to let Sam knows you are with me. Ribs wait inside the school until I get in there”

“Okay”

“Good” Lena made signals to Kara to follow her “Are you excited for tomorrow? It’s gonna be a big day”

“Yes! I can’t wait to go” Ruby run inside to the school to wait there

“Alright I have to hang up. Just wait in there” Lena waited until Ruby said yes and end the call

“Are you babysitting now?” Kara teased inside the elevator

Lena crinkled her nose a little “This girl is a prankster and she can’t be with anyone but her mother or me... you are gonna love her. She’s super adorable” They reaches the garage where her car was waiting “Thomas we are changing the address” 

 

They got into the school and Ruby was there sitting waiting and singing a melody. When the young girl noticed Lena was there with a blonde woman she ran towards them but looked suspicious to the blonde one. Kara made an awkward smile fixing her glasses

“Why are you wearing fake glasses?” Ruby asked knitting her brows together

Kara raised her brows looking at Lena “Such a charm” Kara mumbled “These are not fake glasses, look” her glasses only had a little bit of anti reflection “See?” Ruby was staring right to her face with a suspicious look and Kara gulped awkward

“Ruby enough of questions, let’s take you with your mother, because you don’t have keys, right?”

“No, mom said I’m not old enough to keep the keys and not losing them” Ruby shrug “Cause I lost the other pair I had” 

Lena laughed “Okay, Let’s go kiddo”

Ruby had her eyes on Kara almost all the time with that suspicious expression across her face, Lena found that really funny. Kara in the other hand was feeling that the girl was hard to trick because anything she would say would convince the girl otherwise even began to laugh nervously when Ruby told her she was Supergirl and Lena laughed saying she was not


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An surprising visit to the office makes Sam change all the schedule she had prepared for the rest of the day to something better for her. Lena after a talk gets her thoughts more clear because with every act Sam does she gets more into her

Sam had to prepare herself to get ready, but she really didn’t wanted to wear a skirt. She also had to call the babysitter to check up on Ruby and talk to her daughter for a while. Sam really missed her kid the most. She was that lost on her thoughts with her chair swing to the window looking at the views that didn’t noticed a woman in her office looking at her back standing a couple meters away from her desk. Sam heard a female voice clearing her throat. Sam turn around finding a woman that she have seen in another time but she in this very moment didn’t know who she was

“Samantha Arias” The had a sweet but intense look on her face also her hands over her hips making her look like a superhero “How are you?”

“I do know you” Sam smiled briefly for a second thinking “Huh...” The woman smiled and Sam recognized her “Ms Prince? I think we’ve met a couple months ago”

“In a reception of Bruce Wayne, a Charity Ball, yes. Anyway, I’ve waited to find Lena Luthor but you, as well, are a nice surprise”

Sam smiled shy “Miss Luthor is on CatCo” she was feeling stupid because she forgot the woman’s first name

“I know, but yesterday when I called there, she was here and then here I am and she’s there” Diana smiled soft 

“Please, take a seat, what can I do for you, Miss Prince?” Sam placed her out of battery mobile phone on the desk “Can I offer you a drink? Coffee, water... anything?

“Please call me Diana, also water might be great, thank you, Miss Arias” Diana accepted the offer

Sam turned her attention to Diana and smiled “Please, call me Sam, I... please, just Sam” she went to pick up a bottle of water of the mini cooler she had in there

“I’ve talked with Lena about an acquisition of Greek art” Diana explained seeing Sam hearing her with attention, serving the water in a glass then giving it to her “Thank you. I was supposed to come on Monday but I could make it today” 

Sam stayed by her side “I’m glad you are here, I wish I knew you were about to come so I would take you for dinner or to meet the city better. Today was a very busy day”

Diana smiled warm “Please I don’t need so much attention” 

“I actually...” Sam breathed thoughtful

Diana frown “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Diana it’s... it’s personal, I know this is unprofessional. I’m really sorry”

“Please tell me” Diana stood up leaving the glass of water over the desk, Sam tilted her head to a side “Don’t be stubborn, Sam” Diana took the bottle of water from her hands tossed it to a side placing it on the desk too

“Tonight I have to do something I really don’t want to, because I would rather stay at home watching a movie with my daughter. Tomorrow we are gonna have a huge day thanks to Lena and I would love to prepare her” Sam shook her head a little shrugging with a soft smile

“Then go home” Diana smiled warm. Sam got flashed by the woman’s smile “You always can go home, tell you are sorry to that person and go home” Diana placed her hands on the sides of Sam face looking at her eyes

 

Lena just entered to the office in that moment seeing Sam placing a hand with a happy expression over Diana Prince left wrist and felt her heart hurt. Ruby ran inside the office after her and Kara a couple seconds later after Lena.

 

“Mom” Ruby called happy making Diana and Sam look at her “hi” Ruby waved at the taller woman

“Ruby?” “Hi sweetie” Sam got surprised and Diana greeted smiling. Sam raised her sight at the same time as Diana seeing Lena

“Lena, how are you” Diana dropped her hands from Sam’s face and going towards the woman

Sam pulled Ruby close to her kneeling in front of her daughter with a stern look across her face “Ribs, what are you doing here? Where’s Ashley?”

“I don’t know she didn’t came to pick me up at school and I’ve been waiting for a half hour until I called you, but I think your phone is dead” Ruby shrug in the most simple way as anything of what happened worried her

“My phone is dead?” Sam got up taking her phone and indeed the phone was off and she wanted to curse and smash the phone against the wall but her daughter, her boss, a friend of her and Diana Prince were right there “Baby I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry”

“Mom, It’s fine” Ruby giggled “I’ve called Lena” Ruby pointed with her finger but Sam took her hand shaking her head 

Lena has been exchanging words with Diana when she noticed Sam next to them getting her full attention

“Excuse me, but, Lena a word? Please?” Sam asked almost begging at Lena’s eyes

Lena nodded “Diana, Kara, excuse us for a second, Ribs...” Lena rose her brows at the girl who smiled back funny then followed Sam outside the office in the hallway “What did y-”

Sam wrapped her arms around the shorter woman in a tight embrace “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you” she kissed the side of Lena’s head “Thank you. I... thank you”

Lena stroke Sam’s back up and down with her hands and giggled “Are you okay?” 

“You have saved my life, Lena” Sam placed one hand in the back of Lena’s neck and the other between her shoulder blades “Thank you for picked up my daughter and bring her here” Sam sighed feeling Lena’s rest her hands on her lower back. Sam was getting emotional because if something happened to her daughter she would die in that moment 

Lena rested her chin at the end of Sam collarbone “It was nothing, I know your phone runs out of battery sometimes and this time was no different. If you accepted one of the ones I am making you’ll see the difference” Lena joked very comfy in that position. Sam smelled like summer, a mix of coconut and something more

“I’m gonna accept one of those phones right now” Sam giggled holding tears 

Lena laughed “Which color, I think a dark green or grey or black would suits you” 

Sam unwrapped her arms from Lena to look at her face “Thank you”

“Stop saying it, Sam” Lena hold her breath seeing Sam leaning down towards her face but again a kiss in the cheek “We should go back” Lena breathed nodding 

 

They entered to the office again and Diana and Kara was paying all the attention to Ruby who was explaining the Big Bang in a very graphic way with explosion sounds. Lena smiled big showing that deep dimple on her right Sam while Sam enjoyed the view.

 

Sam had to call Barbara to her hotel room before living the office with Ruby. Barbara of course got upset but Sam was delighted. Even Barbara said that they will see each other Monday morning. Lena, Kara and Diana left to take a dinner not before Lena tried to invite them but Ruby wanted to go home

“I think is the first time you say no to Lena and...” Sam smirked “Dinner”

“Lena is the nicest and I don’t wanna her getting bored about me” Ruby pouted

“Ribs, Lena adores you” Sam nodded

“She also said tomorrow I will love the place we are going”

“Yes because tomorrow we are going with her for a little trip” Sam turn off the music sighing deeply “I’m so sorry Ribs, I should pay more attention” Sam tried to apologize one more time to her daughter “I was so busy with work. You know you are the most important person on my life, right?” Ruby smiled and nodded “I’m so so sorry Ribs”

“It’s okay Mom, Lena is awesome and was there in short time, also her friend is funny, she looks like Supergirl” Ruby giggled and Sam was relieved

“Kara?” Sam frown for a second seeign her daughter nodding before put her eyes back to the road “Now that I’m thinking she kind of look like her”

“I knew it! Those glasses doesn’t trick anybody” Ruby raised her hands in victory making Sam cackle 

 

Kara after being absent for a while came back to the table where the other two women were waiting for her and excused herself telling she had a family emergency and that she had to go. Alex had called her from the DEO

“Oh... okay” Lena stood up from her seat at the same time as Diana

Kara hugged her friends for a second “I’m really sorry, maybe the next time”

“Bye Kara” Diana waved at the blonde woman seeing her going to fight something probably 

“Sometimes she have to leave really quick” Lena said sitting down taking her glass of wine

Diana smiled warm “Emergencies or family is a big deal”

“I know” Lena took a sip of her glass of wine 

“This woman, Sam, she’s always that... gentle, kind and adorable?” 

Lena nodded “She’s always like that. Also a hard, hard worker. She’s really a badass in business” 

“Also a good mother” Diana pointed seeing Lena with her sight and mind in another place “She’s beautiful” Lena one more time nodded with her mind in another place making Diana smile big “Do you like her?” This time Diana was the one taking a sip of her wine waiting for Lena to talk 

The short woman almost spit her wine because the question of the woman “What, what do you mean?” Lena cleaned her lower lip and licked her lips

“Funny reaction for a simple question” Diana smiled soft tilting her head to a side to look better to Lena’s face

“Diana... that’s-” Lena gulped “That’s something ridiculous”

“If she were free I wouldn’t mind to ask her out, she’s smart, a good mother, with an adorable daughter who looks like a kind a wild soul. She looks good and the way she look to some point thoughtful with her hand in a pocket is kind of mesmerizing” Diana pointed taking a sip of her wine “Like someone is not bad, Lena. Maybe if you don’t ask her out someone else might do” Diana again pointed

The waiter came with the plates of the dinner and looked for the third guest but Diana shook her head and didn’t placed the plate down. The idea was rounding Lena’s mind. Because Diana was right, Sam eventually would have someone being after her, or she would like somebody in some moment.

Diana placed a hand over Lena’s squeezing it gently “Thanks for the dinner” Diana smiled looking at her meal who looked amazing 

“Bon appetit” Lena replied still with some kind of thoughts about Sam

“Merci” Diana smiled again. Lena looked at the side of her face, the woman always was full of smiles except when she talked about business

 

 

Next morning they were already on the air flying to Norway. Ruby were excited the first two hours then she felt asleep watching a movie. Sam and Lena were sitting next to the other. Sometimes Lena had her eyes glued to Sam face nervous. After the conversation with Diana Lena’s mind was kind of a mess. The thing got some cozy when Sam adjusted herself in her seat to take a nap and asleep her body slowly fallen into Lena’s side while she was reading. Lena couldn’t help but make Sam to scoot over her shoulder and rested her head over her and when Lena heard the change on Sam into a more paused and calm breathing, Lena relaxed her body getting comfy. This weekend was about to be fun


	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is lately is more busy with work but also dealing with Ruby and her way to make babysitters run away without knowing how. In a dinner a woman Lena knows perfectly meet them and after a few exchange of words Ruby and Sam goes to back to home.  
> Lena is bringing to National City something that will make things change in future events

Lena, Ruby and Sam were taking dinner at a Restaurant, actually, more like Ruby and Lena were because Sam was attached to her phone for an emergency. A few days ago she didn’t know how, but squeezing her old phone, she broke it into pieces and didn’t payed a lot of attention about it, because she thought it was because the phone were old. Lena was right about one thing she told her the last month. Luthor’s phone design were better than anyone else in the market and when they’d be out in the market will kick out all the brands. All the phone calls she had during the day did not consume more than a small percentage of the battery

“Okay guys, I’m back”

Ruby smiled “Mom your dinner now is cold”

“Ruby I know, I’m not hungry” Sam looked at her plate kind of disgusted 

“Is everything okay? Who was it?” Lena asked taking a sip of water 

Sam sighed taking a piece of bread “The shipment with the art collection of Dr. Minerva is having some issues about I don’t know what requirement and now will take another week to come. Lena we had schedule to begin with the setout everything this week. Also the tech team are having problems in plant” Sam placed the bread next to her plate. Sam had to talk again to Barbara because she knew these delays were because she avoided two meetings with the woman because she wanted to spend more time with Ruby instead with the woman

Lena looked to Ruby who had a worried stare looking to her mother “Do you need me to help you on L-Corp? CatCo is going well”

Sam did a flash smile “No, I will put some solutions tomorrow. Don’t worry Lena I am very capable to do my job” she replied sounding more severe than she wanted to

“Mom-” Ruby wanted to tell something to Sam but her phone rang again

“I’m sorry baby” Sam stood up taking her phone and she couldn’t see Ruby’s sad face

Lena seeing all this felt bad for put the last requirement to her friend now in charge also of the technological division after the deal with Palmer Industries “Ribs” Lena called the girl from her thoughts “Do you want to help me with something at the museum?” Lena proposed smiling soft “Tomorrow will be fun, I promise, we have bring some more things from china”

“Uh, are more science things?”

“Yes, by now it might be coming from across the atlantic” Lena hoped Sam let her take her daughter there because the kid was still standing with the new babysitter but neither Sam or Lena would think this babysitter will stay. Also Sam didn’t liked to have Ruby at the office even though Lena was perfectly fine with having her there

 

A woman approached Lena from a side, she was wearing a black dress “Lena?” 

Lena moved her head and got surprised “Helena” Ruby looked at them, Lena took a quick glance to Sam who had a hand brushing back her hair staring at them then swung her head back at the woman next to her “Hi... What... Hi” Lena got up from her seat

Helena opened her arms and hugged her friend “It’s been a while” she looked at the young girl “Hi there” 

Lena unwrapped her arms from Helena and began with the introductions really fast “Helena this is Ruby, a friend of mine and over there” Lena pointed nodding with her head “It’s Sam, her mother” 

Helena didn’t minded much about Sam “Hi Ruby, I’m Helena Bertinelli, it’s very very nice to meet you” She smiled warm making Ruby smiled automatically “I wish I know you were here so I would call you”

“Hi” Sam came back finally because she ended the call and turned off her phone

“Helena this is Samantha Arias” Lena introduced the women 

“Nice to meet you” Helena tried to be kind but actually she kept ignoring Sam “Lena I have to go back with Dinah, I just wanted to say hi, tomorrow we are going back to Gotham but I really wish we could take a coffee and catch up”

“Do you still have the same number?” Lena asked interested 

Helena nodded “I’ll wait for your call, see you” Helena said goodbye also waved her hands to the rest and made her way back to the terrace

 

Lena had a smile across her face when she turned around to see Sam and Ruby talking. They chatter a little bit more. Sam didn’t ate anything at all of the dinner. Ruby ordered a chocolate dessert with matcha tea and strawberry. Lena and Sam just coffee. Sam was paying all her attention until she noticed Lena time to time moving her sight to were this Helena were. Lena even didn’t know when Sam ordered the bill and paid for everything until the waiter thanked them. Ruby went to the toilet and Sam was staring Lena with a half smile.

“What?” Lena laughed “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sam rose her brows taking her glass of water then looked back to Lena “Who’s this Helena? Because I have the feeling that you know her... like, know her” Sam emphasized the last two words seeing Lena kind of fluster 

Lena laughed nervously “Shut it” She looked to other side then moved her head to where Helena were and she was coming out from the terrace with a woman of the height of Sam, chestnut hair color, gorgeous. That would be the Dinah she mentioned before. Helena looked at them and told the woman next to her something and they made their way to the table

”Mom, have you seen the fishes?” Ruby told Sam from her back seeing the two women coming to their table “Hi Helena” the young girl waved at the woman

“Hi again” Helena’s corner of her lips went up “I’ve been talking with Dinah” Helena moved her body towards Dinah placing her hand over Dinah’s arm “Tomorrow we can delay a few things and then travel back to Gotham so... if you want we can take lunch”

Lena looked at Ruby “Yes, but if Sam is okay with it, after school I have to pick up Ruby and go to the museum to-”

Sam frown staring at the women because about all they talked she didn’t mentioned that they were going to somewhere and she wanted to make it up for her daughter after let her down almost all the week “Lena after school I’m taking Ruby to movies” 

“Perfect so we can go after lunch for a walk...” Helena spoke fast

Sam looked at the woman, then to Dinah after feeling her eyes on her and hold a smile when Dinah mouthed a Hi to her  “We should get going, Ruby have school tomorrow”

Lena didn’t know what to do or say “Alright, we are leaving, huh...”

”It’s okay, you have your friends here. Come on Ribs” Sam stood up. Ruby had a sort of disappointment mixed with sadness look “Nice to meet you” she leaned over Dinah and kissed her cheek then she did the same to Lena almost in the corner of her lips when she was standing up too

Dinah was checking Sam up while Ruby was hugging Lena saying goodbye. Lena noticed this and didn’t liked it “Okay, I will go tomorrow morning to the office and we will schedule a few things” Lena hold Sam’s hand 

“Thanks for the dinner Lena” Ruby unwrapped her arms

Sam smiled unbelievable “Hey.. I invited you two...” She was laughing while Dinah was still staring at her and Lena laughed too “Okay, bye guys, let’s go Ribs. Helena”

Dinah followed Sam with her gaze until she stared back almost at the entrance of the restaurant and smirked, she saw the woman talk with one of the waiters pointing to where she were and then left after giving something to him and thenthey left the place making funny faces to each other. Lena and Helena were talking a little bit more. Dinah was getting bored and excused herself to made her way to the bar’s bar while the other two were catching up a little. Helena always were really direct to Lena in every way

 

“Who were they?” Helena asked after a while 

Lena frown for a second “You mean Sam and Ruby?” She saw Helena nod “Sam has taken over L-Corp, she's on my chair now while I am on CatCo. She’s wonderful and her daughter adorable”

“Oh, you might be trust her a lot to give her all this responsibility” Helena checked Lena’s eyes “Anyway, are you seeing anyone?”

Lena raised a brow “Right to the subject this time” 

“Today I cannot play our game tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow” Helena smirked sassy

 

Dinah ordered a glass of wine waiting for Helena when the waiter who was talking the last time with Sam came

”Ma’am, Miss Arias wanted me to give you this” The waiter gave her a black card

Dinah took it “Thank you” she read a black card with silver letters it was only her name and number. Dinah smiled pleased and decided to go and call her. But first she had to say goodbye to her friend so she made her way to them “Helena I’m gonna go back to the hotel. Nice to meet you Lena” she didn’t gave them time to reply

 

 

Back at home Sam and Ruby were watching a movie before the girl had to go to sleep but Ruby already had fallen asleep, also Sam was that tired after taking a shower that was feeling droggy. Her eyelids were closing slowly and she couldn’t hold it until she heard a whistle, a loud one that was painful, she opened her mouth and covered her ears and a little episode of seen everything like she were looking with X-ray happened. Ruby was sleeping peacefully when Sam stumbled to the bathroom. These weeks she had been having hallucinations seeing marks of weird symbols, or seeing people talking to her at nights. Everything truly disturbing. Sam went right into her bath tub and laid inside. That place always made her feel better when she closed her eyes and curled up her body hugging her knees until she fell asleep.

The movie was over when Ruby woke up and didn’t found her mother next to her so she began to look for her in the house “Mom?” Ruby looked everywhere until look in the bathroom of Sam’s bedroom finding her inside the tub sleeping “Mom, wake up” Ruby tried to wake up her mother but didn’t got a response but the sound her peaceful breathing “Mom...” she tried one more time but nothing. Ruby took one of Sam’s covers from her bed and place it over her. The girl went down to turn off all the lights and picked Sam’s phone checking that the background screen was a picture of them also a lost phone call and a message that she couldn’t read because the phone was blocked. The young girl made her way back to her mother’s dorm and went to the bed taking other blanket.

 

 

Sam rubbed her the back of her neck with her left hand in the outside of the balcony. Around 4am she woke up in the tub and almost crawled to the bed cuddling with Ruby, until then everything was fine. Then when the clock alarm began to play Sam woke up with half of her body out of the bed standing in the air. She thought it was a dream until she fell hitting her head and the back of her neck to the floor. Sam had a meeting in a half hour when the woman she saw last night in the dinner came into the office with a black suit and a white blouse.

“Have you avoided my assistant? How?” Sam smiled taking off her blazer

”May I?” Dinah pointed to the seat and Sam nodded “Its easy when you show your plaque”

”Plaque?” Sam got interested because they didn’t know anything about the other. Only that she have left her personal phone number to the woman

”Lieutenant Drake, Miss Arias” Dinah showed her plaque for a moment moving her black blazer “But you can call me Dinah” she smiled playfully getting a surprise face by Sam “Last night they didn’t introduced us properly. So, here I am” Dinah checked again Sam “Beautiful blouse”

Sam looked down to her black blouse. It had the perfect cut “I can tell the same, Lt.Drake” Sam rounded her desk to get closer to Dinah seeing her smirk 

 

Lena walked in to the office and found Dinah and Sam in a very cozy conversation. Sam sit at the edge of her desk looking down to the woman smiling, Lena stopped in her tracks. Last night the truth is that Helena and her had sex and they spent the morning together until they took lunch, but the image in front of her didn’t make her feel great. Lena was used see Sam being nice with people but she looking that way to that woman was making her feel sick.

“Morning” Lena forced a smile walking further 

Sam looked up and smiled bigger to Lena “Good morning” Dinah turned her head towards the woman behind

”Good morning Lena” Dinah stood up placing a hand on Sam's thigh giving Sam a glance after remove her hand then faced Lena “How are you? Did you left Helena at the hotel?”

Lena got tense, she didn’t wanted Sam to know that she and her friend hooked up “Yes, She’s... She’s in the hotel” Lena was getting ready nervous. -What this woman wants from Sam- she wondered 

Dinah noticed she was a nuisance at the moment “I’m better get going. I’ll call you later Sam” she winked at Sam and walked next to Lena “Helena and I are going back to Gotham at night so you can still catching up with her” Dinah looked again to Sam “Later...”

 

Lena waited looking at her feet until Dinah leaved the office to take a seat and look at Sam kind of awkward. She didn't know why she was guilty after have sex with Helena, even thought they never were anything official.

“What does she wanted?” Lena sounded like annoyed

Sam rose her brows “She wanted to say Hi, like Helena last night” she moved back behind her desk not knowing Lena had her eyes glued to her ass 

Lena blinked several times moving her sight “Helena and I are friends. Old friends” She wanted to explain 

“I know you two are friends, Lena” Sam took a stylus and her tablet after sit “everyone have the right to have -friends- you know?” 

Lena smiled shy but still didn’t wanted Sam that she hooked up with her friends like that easily “We used to date, it was a very short time and every time we see each other we-”

“Lena you don’t have to explain anything to me” Sam pressed something on her tablet “You are an adult woman who does what her heart/body tells and I love that about you” she said without looking Lena

Lena began to smile because of Sam “You love a thing about me” 

“I actually do love several things about you, Lena” Sam moved her attention to her laptop now “It’s easy to love you Lena. The ones who doesn’t it’s because they are blind of hate” Sam made a face reading a mail “What do we had to schedule?” 

Lena felt butterflies when Sam looked at her “I want you... and Ruby to come to the museum to watch the things i'm bringing before anyone else. It’s really impressive. Even Kara says it’s a big deal. She haven't seen it, but I really want you guys to be the first to check it”

“And what is it?” Sam had a soft frown and again was hearing people talking at the same time so she had to stare right to Lena’s lips to focus on something trying to read what she was saying

“We found red meteorite rocks” Lena breathed enthusiastic "They have told me it is ruby red"

"Ruby red?" Sam smiled looking at Lena shaking her head a little "Tell me you haven't bought it because of Ruby" Sam began to reply a email with a half smile

Lena took a deep breath "Kind of..." she scrunched her nose "But more because its a part of Meteorites shower that happened when we were younger, several years ago"

Sam gave Lena a gaze and stood up going towards Lena "You know I... we, appreciate everything you do for us Lena" she moved the other chair next to Lena to sit closer to her friend "Ruby sees you as the sun but you really don't have to do these big things. She likes you for being you, as I do" Sam placed a hand over Lena's hand

Lena was looking right to Sam's eyes feeling like melting away "Sam..."

Sam's assistant came with a few files on her arms interrupting them "Miss Arias, you have the meeting in five minutes" Sam looked at the woman then to Lena "I can tell them you-"

"No, it's okay" Sam stood up placing a kiss on Lena's cheek "Have fun with Helena and we'll talk later okay? I can't wait to see that big ruby rock" Sam laughed taking her ipad then walked behind her assistant not before look back to Lena waving a hand

Lena sighed deeply after Sam left the office "What am I doing?" she wondered standing up to go to the balcony to breath because she was like suffocating


	6. Red Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam after a meeting with Ray Palmer and ending to screw up the things with Barbara Ann Minerva focus only on her daughter and Lena. A trip to check what Lena has brought from Asia gets the feeling of the Red Kryptonite making her do all she wants at the moment not knowing the consequences it will have in the future

Dr Minerva looked around seeing all the workers move around and some others with their eyes glued to their computer while she walked to the desk of Sam's assitant. The young woman looked up and smiled kindly to the woman knowing who she was. Sam had made it clear that she didn't wanted to get interrupted while she was talking with Ray Palmer in her office. The woman that to close more deals with the man and prepare everything for a presentation about the new developments of the new model of engines they wanted to do. Something that would be important and better for the cities as they were planning. The only one who could intrude in the middle of the meeting was Lena which was not the case.

"Good morning Dr. Minerva" the young woman greeted to the woman who looked fierce and intimidating smiled a little

"I would like to talk with Samantha" The voice of the woman sounded like a purr and more with that british accent. Thing that always made man get enchanted

"Miss Arias is in the middle of an important meeting, Miss Miverva. She can't be interrupted"

"Dr. Minerva, dear"

"I'm sorry, Dr Minerva, but... You can wait or huh, she might call you later. I didn't know you were coming, because in that case-" the young woman began to check on Sam's agenda to look to book a hour

Barbara felt a wave of anger she always hated to be rejected and for a second her eyes turned into yellow and a couple of black spots on left top of her forehead appeared like she used when she transformed into Cheetah but the other woman couldn't notice because Barbara closed her eyes taking a deep breath and faked a smile "Fine. Please, tell Samantha I'll be waiting in my hotel. She knows which it is"

"Of course, Ms... Dr. Minerva" The personal assistant nodded enthusiastic "Do you want to leave her a message?" the woman was ready to write on her computer

"No" Barbara rested her hands on the desk for a moment showing the cleavage of her black blouse "Just tell her to call me to my hotel" Barbara moved a little scratching with her left hand on the crystal desk two lines with her nails before leave.

 

The woman stormed off with her voluminous dark red hair waving at every step she made. The assistant followed the women with her sight impressed until she got inside of the elevator with an stern look across her face. An hour later Sam came out from her office joking with Ray Palmer full of smiles.

"Huh, Miss Arias...?" the secretary shyly tried to interrupt the two

Sam turn around paying attention to the woman "Lauren, yes, do you need something?" 

Lauren got a little blush seeing at the taller man. He was really tall "Hi again Mr. Palmer"

"Please, Lauren, call me Ray, Mr Palmer is only for bussiness" The man smiled charm making Lauren got red

Sam smiled funny "What's going on Lauren?"

"Dr Minerva was here, she wanted to see you and-" Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head a little and Lauren shut it

Sam sighed "Ray do you mind if you go ahead to the café next the building? I have to call this woman"

Ray shook his head a little with smiling soft "Nope, I'll be waiting, we have to pick Lena up on CatCo, right?"

"Yes, we'll talk in a few" Sam patted on Ray's bicep making the man giggle a little "Thank you so much Lauren"

Ray saw Sam go inside her office and looked at the assistant who was looking at him with lovely eyes "Well... nice to meet you Lauren" Ray nod lifting the corner of his lips a little

 

 

Lena looked at her agenda and again the shipload from China was delayed for some troubles across the ocean. Luckily the one from England had arrived and was ready to be checked and look in a gallery on the National City Anthropology Museum. Sam got really excited when she saw all the cargo began to arrive to the warehouse a couple nights ago with Lena on her side. There was no doubt where Ruby had gotten that curiosity for all these things. Last week when Lena wanted to take Ruby to show her the big red rock that wasn't possible she took the girl and Sam to the spaceship program. When the girl  got that kind of excitment mixed with surprise and amusement made Lena and Sam's day. Lena swore that this week she would get the shipload from Asia. She wasn't wrong. The ship was docking at the pier

Kara came in to the office waving her hand at Lena seeing her talk at the phone and sit down when Lena lifted a finger in the air to ask her for a minute

"Sure, no problem. Thank you, Dr. Brighs" Lena smiled "See you at the sciences museum tomorrow afternoon. Thank you so much" Lena hang off the call smiling big at her friend

Kara smiled back a little "What has put you in such a good mood?"

"This big ruby red rock and more meteorite samples plus other more things has arrived, finally!. A whole week late, what a nightmare" Lena breathed smiling, resting her back to her chair

Kara gulped nervous, if she was suspecting well it could be Kryptonite "Oh"

Lena was in such a good mod that she didn't noticed Kara's nervousness "Tomorrow I will take Sam and Ruby to watch it before anyone else, would you come with us? It's gonna be fun" Lena leaned resting her arms on her desk on the sides of the keyboard

"Yeah, I... I mean if I don't have nothing to check up on, you... we don't know, what... what or which news will hit tomorrow to have to cover on" Kara smiled awkwards fixing her glasses. If it was Red Kryptonite she didn't wanted to be near, the last time she experienced the Euphoria and uncontrollable feeling of power over her body making her act like a dick was a horrible episode for the woman making her do or say things she didn't wanted but she had deep inside her

"Don't worry I will send another person if there's something" Lena whispered playful wanting her best friend to go with her

Kara faked a big smile just in time when Sam will her signal suit and this time a dark blue blouse and power walk came in with Ray Palmer behind, making Lena's heart skip a beat

"Good morning" Sam greeted the two women stopping a near to Kara's seat "Kara" Sam smiled a little touching her shoulder then moved her sight to Lena "Do you remember Ray?" Sam swung her body towards the man placing her hands on his arm

Lena took a deep breath "Of course!" Lena stood up and moved from behind of her desk extending her hand at the same time Ray did shaking hands "It's really really nice to see you"

Ray looked at their hands, Lena had a tight grip thing that shown power "It's a pleasure to see you Lena, Sam has been talking a lot about you"

"Good things I hope"

"The best I can tell" Ray smiled warm seeing raising a brow how Lena smirked staring at the woman

Lena moved her head to Kara's direction "This is Kara Danvers"

"Nice to meet you Miss Danvers" Ray nodded a little

The man was a candy on the eyes of several women, and Kara wasn't different. After shook his hand she looked down shy fixing her glasses. Lena had only eyes for Sam and once again they were having a non verbal conversation staring at each other

Lena blinked several times paying attention to her best friend and Ray who looked like a happy child. That man all good intentions "Ray, Sam, do you have a place in mind?"

Sam and Ray looked at each other and said at the same time "Can we go for a Pizza?" Kara raised got surprised at the two and Lena squinted her eyes at them

"Sure, we can go to an Italian Restaurant" Lena nodded suspiciously. It was true that Sam and Ray were really of easy to get content but seeing them like old friends was weird

Ray moved his looking down to Sam "Does Ruby got the drone I sent her? She loves Star Wars, right?"

"She LOVES it" Sam nodded "She's trying to programme more moves, that book is really good to beginners on programming" Sam sighed shoving her hands on her pants still with her eyes at the taller man who crossed his arms with a smirk "Thanks to Lena she's getting a lot into sciences"

Lena cleared her throat getting a wave again of annoyance "I'm ready to go, shall we" Lena tried her best to break the eye contact of the two people "Kara, I'll call you tomorrow for the -thing-?" 

Kara got tense "Sure... of course, yes..." The blonde woman did her best to reply "Bye guys" Kara waved with her hand making her way out of the office, she had to think fast to an excuse to not attend tomorrow to Lena's request

 

 

Later that day when Ray leaved the women Lena was kind of annoyed, Sam and Ray made personal jokes and she didn't got. In less than a month the man looked like her best friend. At least they talked about the future of the technologies between their two groups of development and inovation. Sam was looking at Lena with half smile because Lena was totally lost in her thoughts. Lena's driver had his eyes on the road taking them to L-Corp

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Lena hold her breath before let it out slowly with her eyes still on the window "Its something really silly, don't worry"

"I'm a good listener, you know that" Sam tried to look at lena's face tilting her head 

Lena smiled at the try of her friend "Don't worry" Lena moved her gaze to the woman sitting next to her "Do you think tomorrow Ruby will be excited as last week about the things i'm bringing from china?"

Sam snorted rolling her eyes "Ruby is-" Sam made a hand gesture of a explosion and the sound making Lena laugh "-When you propose something" Sam sighed a looking at Lena in a way the black haired woman haven't seen before but in a good way "You should stop doing that, you don't have to do anything. But thank you"

"Maybe after that we should watch episodes of the Jane the Virgin" Lena proposed because Ruby loved and laughed a lot with the TV show, and the girl had a kind of a crush on the Rafael's character and actor

"Ruby has a sleepover tomorrow" Sam check Lena down a little bit "But, maybe, if you want... we can do something, go to a club or" Sam in that moment didn't thought that she had already made plans with Barbara

Lena felt a wave of happiness "Sure" Sam just nodded fixing her watch on her wrist. Lena noticed that she used to do that when she was nervous when she wasn't able to shove her hands on her pockets or jacket

 

 

Friday afternoon came and Lena and Sam were waiting for Ruby to go out of school next to Sam's car. This woman had a hand on the back of her neck and the other in one of the pockets of her pants. That night again she had a dream where she was standing in the air and when she full opened her eyes she hit the back of her head and back to the floor but this time it didn't hurt at all. Everyone looked at Lena some people with some kind of hate, some others with an amused expression. Lena Luthor at the exit that school with the mother of one of the kids. The girl went out running towards her and first hugged her mother tight, then she didn't know she could do the same until Lena opened her arms and Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman for a moment

"Are we going to the sciences museum?"

Sam nodded and before she could say something Lena went ahead "YES! I have my expert already there"

"Alright, we are ready I guess" Sam pointed to her car

"Uh uh, is it next to the green awesome rock?" Ruby asked really excited. She was kind of sad when Sam lost the little charm she made with the little green rock she made for Sam, so she thought that if the red rock was that red she could take a little piece and make another one for her mother because as Lena said it was Ruby Red.

"No, Dr Brighs right now have it on the warehouse of the Museum, so you can see it first. My friend Kara couldn't make it so you guys are gonna have the scoop" Lena said happy

"It's gonna be so so cool" Ruby beamed getting inside the car. Sam looked at Lena with her brows up 

 

When they reached the Sciences Museum it was closed at the public so they could wander a little around while Lena made a little tour. When they got inside the room of the green rock Lena and Ruby got surprised when they got closed to the huge rock at the end of the room and this shined a kind of green brighter. Sam in the other hand, was feeling sick for no reason, she even had to lean her side into one of the pillars several steps back, she was feeling that kind of pain that she wasn't beign able to listen to her friend and daughter. When Lena and Ruby turned around Sam had to do her best effort to stand still and rush out of the room. A few seconds later she felt a lot of better. Sam recognized that that rock was the same Ruby gave her in that charm in a necklace

"Are you okay?" Lena asked worried looking at the taller womanm placing a hand on her side of the face and neck's side because she was pale and was breathing heavily

Sam was feeling right now so much better she just needed to walk "Maybe the food... Do you think I got food poisoned?" Sam leaned into Lena's touch

"Where's the warehouse?" Ruby said outloud from the end of the hallway echoing all the way

Lena checked on Sam looked now better and moved her hands from Sam to check on Ruby "Wait just a minute Ribs" Lena looked back at Sam and now she was again looking good "I don't..."

Ruby shouted a Whoooohooooo echoing again all the hallway sounding far then a soft giggle "We have to get my kid before she do something to your Museum" Sam began to walk fast

"Wait" Lena tried to match Sam's walk

 

Dr. Brighs was explaining something to Lena while Ruby wandered around until she found the big meteorite piece that was almost black but with hints of blood red blue. Ruby got closer no feeling anything rare and find a tiny piece of the red part no more bigger than less than an inch and put it inside of her pocket. Because she finally got another beautiful stone to make her mother another gift but this time it would remind Sam all the time -Ruby-. Lena called her from her back startling the girl who just turned around half smiling.

"Oh you find it" Lena walked towards the young girl "It's amazing right?"

"Ruby?" Sam called looking for them "Lena" 

"We are here mom" Ruby shouted and Dr. Brighs appeared turning around from a wooden tall box

"You are a very curious young lady" The old man pointed glad "We will need more scientist in the future" the man made Ruby smile big

Sam was getting near of them but she got a call "I will be there in a minute, 5 tops, is something from L-Corp" Sam raised her voice walking out of the warehouse "Arias" echoed in the warehouse when she stepped out

Ruby made a sad face again noticed by Lena "Uhm... Dr. Brighs can you explain us the story of the meteorite shower? I would love Ruby can listen to it"

"Yes, of course. Listen 32 years ago-" the man began to explain what happened to several zones in the globe, principally on China and the US Territory. Ruby was jaw dropped

 

It passed more than a half of an hour and Sam was still out talking to someone, more like arguing. Barbara was pissed off and Sam didn't know how to fix that. She totally forgot that tonight she had made plans with the British woman but also with Lena. Right now, Lena were more important because Barbara was something casual and they made clear that fact but now the Dr. wanted to change that

"Barbara I am in the middle of something with my daughter and a friend, can you just not-" Sam had to shut it because Barbara was yelling at the phone. Someone touched her back making turn around. Lena "Heeeeeeeeeey you" Sam greeted her friend in a pitch tone also smiled nervous" hanging off the phone

"Who was it?" Lena crossed her arms

"A problem" Sam shook her head looking down to her feet "A problem I have to fix"

"Sam I get that you are working hard on all this, but Ruby-"

"ITS THE MOST AWESOME STORY EVER!!!!!!!" Ruby yelled making the two look at the girl coming out from the warehouse with Dr.Brighs laughing hard "You are the best Lena" Ruby hugged the black haired woman

Sam felt a wave of heat running her body fast, feels mixed but the principal were Euphoria and closed her eyes and breathed smiling cheeky "She's indeed the best" Sam opened her eyes and these landed on Lena, whose stare changed from happy to intrigued. Sam looked Lena up and down like she wanted to eat her in that very moment and Lena gulped because of that smile and way of the woman was looking at her

"Mom can I before you drop me at Elise home can we get donuts and sweets for everybody?"

Sam’s corner of lips went up again "We can get whatever you want Ribs. EVERYTHING" Sam normally would said no but this time

Ruby wanted to try her luck at the moment "And junk food!"

"And junk food too!" Sam replied mimick her daughter. Lena found that strange 

"I might going back to work Miss Luthor. Miss Arias, Superkid" Dr Brighs said goodbye

"Bye Dr Brighs" Sam and Ruby said at the same time both happy. Lena frown this time

"Can I watch the dinosaurs fossils one more time before we go, Lena?"

"Sure honey" The woman nodded feeling Sam’s eyes on her while the girl run fast to the gallery. Sam was about to made a step towards her but stopped abruptly open and closing her eyes like she was dizzy "Sam?"

The taller woman felt all her confidence, euphoria, brazenness leave her body just right when Ruby was several meters away and felt a kind of energy leaving all her body not like before that she was able to feel the whole universe on her skin. Sam put her back to the nearest wall with a hand over her forehead. Lena tried to touch her but Sam moved. The flash dirty thoughts she had on her mind about her friend was making her feel awkward to look at her face "Thank- Thank you for bring us here Lena... I think I will take Ruby to home right now and prepare her for her sleepover" Sam was avoiding Lena’s sight "I’ll see you later I guess"

"Sam wait I-" She couldn’t end the sentence because her friend was like again walking in strides. Sam looked embarrassed and Lena didn’t know why. She could hear in the distance Ruby whinning but then laughing and Sam’s laugh after a moment

 

 

Sam everytime she was far from her daughter felt normal and fine but everytime she was close all her body changed. The vision of everything. The feeling of everything. Like doesn’t caring for anything at all but her own desires. The woman was trying to know what was happening but it was really hard. Sam didn’t even know how did she got a huge back of junk food on her house. She got into the shower worried didn’t feeling that she had put the heat of the water to the maximum. She just closed her eyes. She had left prepared her pants, blouse and jacket to go out with Lena so she only had to change and take Ruby to Elise’s home and go to get her friend and hangout.

Ruby sneaked into her mother’s room and put the little red rock into one of the pocket of the black trouser of Sam so in the very moment her mother put her hands inside will find the rock and would make her think about her. It was gonna be perfect. She was even imagine the moment. She got out of the room happy and got ready to go.

 

 

Lena dried her hair and made a really good hairstyle and let it fall over her shoulders. Sam wasn’t answered any of the texts she sent her after she almost ran away in the museum. She was thinking in the moment in which Sam eyes roamed her body in a way she wanted but she thought for a moment it was her imagination. There was a knock on her door and probably it would be Sam by the hour it was. She wasn’t wrong. Sam was there with a messy hairstyle but sexy as hell wearing something she would wear normally but also making her look even better. It wasn’t like her comfort clothes, which always made her look adorable. And again. There was that confident cheeky smile and that way to look at her.

"Did you find a good place to park your car? I know it’s kind of hard sometimes to park here" Lena moved to a side to let Sam come in.

Sam looked at the entrance of Lena’s place like if was the first time she was there. It wasn’t. "You look really really stunning" Sam leaned into Lena’s face to whisper into her lips "Mama has a night out and I’m gonna enjoy it untin the very end"

Lena could had a heart failure in that very moment, she even felt her knees weak, a heat wave roamed her body and ended between her legs and she had to try to breath easy when Sam walked away

"Are you ready?" Sam asked shoving on of her hands in the opposite pocket from where the red kryptonite rock was. Lena nodded

"Yes let me... let me take the key card of the car" Lena looked for it at a cabinet taking it and giving it to Sam and the woman picked it up with her teeth from Lena’s grip walking to the door

 

The night were full crazy, they danced and drinked a lot. Sam like she were drinking water but Lena after the 4th shot of tequila and third glass of whiskey had ther mind really dizzy holding her body into Sam’s, she got really jealous when the taller woman danced with some women when she was resting on the couch of the VIP side I which they were. Lena couldn’t hold it anymore she was drunk but not that drunk to not know what she was doing. Lena stood up and went for Sam making the other woman move and pulled Sam into a kiss which Sam deepened in the middle of the dance floor. In a part of the night Sam almost used her heat vision when two men tried to make a move on them and for much she rejected them they came back until she filled her eyes with the red heat vision smiling in a way the men fallen in the floor scared running out like rats around fire.

Everytime she had to go to the bathroom she used her super speed to check of her daughter and come back to Lena, who was attached to her. She was doing all what her body told her and she was loving it. Even more when they made out on the couch and a security guard came to interrupt them. Sam just broke the kiss standing up looking angry. The huge man told her that this was not the place to do that. Lena stood up slowly seeing how Sam made the man fly several meters back from a push with her left hand, she took one of the bottles of tequila from the scared bar man then took Lena out of the club.

Lena without knowing how in less than five minutes were already in the penthouse. She thought she was more drunk that she actually was and when Sam pulled her again into a heavy makeout pouring tequila on Lena’s mouth before kiss her on her couch, both of them lost control


	7. Peace before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam didn’t had a clue about anything that happen last night. Lena realized that after meditated a lot about what she or better said they did, she was full decided to go for all in.

Sam woke up in a hotel room opening her eyes wide open, feeling her mind dizzy. She has been sleeping in the floor on her underware. She turned to lay on her stomach, that room looked familiar. The woman slowly went on her knees and saw Barbara naked across the bed. Only with sheet covering her legs until her waist. Sam didn't know how she got there. Part of the room was a mess. A few walls scratched like tiger or cheetah would had been in there, even her body had these marks that where closing in that moment in front of her eyes.

Sam from the shock stumbled back hitting her back against the night table making Barbara grunt and move a little on the bed. Sam began to wonder how or when she got there. The last thing she could remember was being in her home going out of the bathroom and wearing her clothes and feeling a wave of Euphoria. She stood up trying to not make too much noise and walked around the room looking for her clothes. There were her boots, her blouse but not her pants. Barbara opened slightly her eyes seeing Sam walk around and smiled pleased.

"I have a thing to -Hit-" Barbara smirked going on her knees crawling towards Sam "-on demigods, not in the same way I did to you... but I ain't knew you were one... Samantha" Barbara tried to reach Sam hand when she was looking at her but she stepped back

"How did I got here...?" Sam again began to move to look for her pants and saw them hanging almost to fall down in the bars of the balcony of the room

 

-Barbara around 5 AM called Sam, when she was observing Lena sleep peacefully. The call annoyed her because who was at the other side of the line. Sam picked up the phone. Barbara yelled at her a within a minute she was at the door of her hotel room after she asked her where she were. At the end when they fucked everywhere in the room. Even Sam slammed Barbara against the floor fulling her eyes with heat vision and Barbara turned into Cheetah making it more like a role play. They ended their sex marathon in the floor next to the bed in the opposite side from where Sam woke up. After Barbara fucked Sam and when she wanted to repeat because she woman was cocky and in the mood, Barbara thrown the pants through the balcony making the red rock fall somewhere outside of the surroundings of the street and in less than a minute after Sam tried to move going over the bed being followed by the other woman but Sam fell into the floor almost unconsicious and Barbara giggled falling sleep. Her first contact with Red Kryptonite did drained her in a 99% living her KO-

 

Barbara stood up moving like a feline out of the bed and when Sam got her pants and began to wear them. She giggled "Too much urge to put them on when last night you ripped my clothes off" Barbara placed a hand on her face to pull her in a kiss. Sam didn’t move making the woman frown "What's going on, mh? Maybe you it like more when i'm all wild" Barbara turned into her Cheetah form. Her body changed in something more toned and strong, her hair with more volume and longer, also the characteristic black spots on her body

"What the fu..." Sam breathed shocked and Barbara pinned her against the wall next to the door of the balcony 

"You are go strong and your healing factor is remarkable, I wonder what are you" Barbara pulled her claws out and nailed on Sam's chest dragging them down to mark her but this time nothing happened it was like trying to scratch the hardest metal "You don't have a clue, don’t you? ... Interesting" Barbara hummed kissing Sam hard on the lips

 

 

Lena was having the worst hangover of her life, she only could remember until the moment she began to makeout with Sam in the club then everything was blurry and waking up in her apartment naked and as the had been running a marathon made her wonder a lot of things. After check that she had all her belongings and take a long shower, walking slowly to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and advil, then she found out in the isle a note of Sam handwritten in which it said

-Can't wait to taste you again XX- S

Lena opened her eyes wide going red and sit on the kitchen's floor wanting to die, she was covering her face. How much they drank, When did they... or when she left... WHY she left? Lena began to ask herself. It was only 11am, probably if she called Sam, the woman would be going to pick up Ruby, because she had to pick up Ruby at 12:00 before lunch. Maybe if she called her right now it would be awkward. Maybe not. Lena was doubtful. Sam was a good friend and her employee. Lena corrected herself, Sam IS a good friend and a good employee. Lena thought she had to make this up somehow. The dark haired woman took her phone and called her best friend she had to talk to someone about this mess she barely remember.

 

 

Sam was driving home with Ruby by her side talking about all the fun things her friends and her did last night telling a funny thing about a movie they were watching. The mother was really thoughtful to listen or understand what her daughter was telling. Even when she wanted to pay attention to Ruby. When she got home before go for her daughter she stabbed herself with all the knives she had at the kitchen, breaking it all.  The turned on the stove and placed her hand for 10 minutes over the fire not feeling anything. Sam didn't got scared, but she wanted answers. Now she was thinking in all the times she could have been get hurted once she was little, when she ran in the summer camp and fell down over hitting a tree when she rolled down the hill and broke tree when she hit it with her back. Patricia told her it was because it was a very old tree. Or when in a vacations a car ran over her and she didn’t got a simple scratch when she was little. She wanted answers but not in this very moment because her daughter was with her. If she was invulnerable, how she could have her kid. Was Barbara right about her? A Demigod?. Sam needed to know what she is. Growing up alone and by herself raising a kid didn’t allowed her to freak out or get worried or overwhelmed, she controlled perfectly her emotions, except for last night. She didn’t could remember anything but that she wanted a lot to do things to Lena

"Mom can we call Lena to go to the museum?"

Sam got tense and faked a smile "Ruby, Lena don’t have to be with us all the time, she have a life too" 

"But Lena says that being with us is one of the most awesome things in the world" Ruby smiled soft

"Ruby, stop talking about Lena and go to do your homework" Sam ordered "You have a few chores to do you haven’t done last week"

"But..."

"Ruby"

"Okay..." Ruby just nodded dropping her shoulders and went right to her bedroom

"Thank you" Sam told serious going to the kitchen

 

 

Lena around 18:00 drove to Sam’s house. She stayed in her car for almost half hour, she didn’t wanted to have a weird conversation with her friend by the phone. She wanted to see her face, to see her eyes. After talk with Kara, Lena decided that this was the best option and follow her guts to make this was the best. A couple hours ago Lena’s lawyer called her telling that the owner of the club wanted a big check to all the destruction they did if she didn’t wanted to get sued. Lena agreed to all, and it actually wasn’t that much money. Because that way she could have too the silence of the workers there.

Ruby was pulling the trash out and saw Lena’s car running towards it to knock softly at the window seeing the woman with her forehead over the back of her hands who had a tight grip on the wheel. Those two soft knocks got Lena’s attention making her look right at the window staring at the girl who waved her hand happy at her

"Hi Ribs" Lena turned off the engine and went out of the car

"Hi Lena" Ruby hugged Lena "Did you had fun with mom last night? Because I think that thing people calls hangover, she’s not in a very good mood" Ruby made a sad face

"We... had fun yes... but I... the night didn’t turned out as we expected" Lena gulped awkward "Is Sam there?"

"Yes come in" Ruby beamed happy "Maybe Mom will be better with you at home. She’s always happy when you are at home" Ruby said going towards the house in a very happy mood

"huh, wait... the donuts" Lena turned back going to her car to get the donuts on the passengers seat

 

Sam was at the garage in her sports clothes, she checked that she could lift her car without a problem. In an annoyed moment in which she was very irritated because for some reason she was hearing her neighbors talk... all of them at the same time, she took the wrench and blend it like it was a plastic wire. She had to focus on Ruby’s voice humming to stop all the voices. Barbara even tried to call her but she didn’t picked up any call or responded any text. Sam instead called the cop she met the other day, Dinah to ask her what she could do after messing everything up with a friend she wanted to keep but didn’t remembered anything they did. Dinah told her that she should woman up and talk the things in that day or if she needed a day off she should take it.

"I still own you a dinner or something" Sam was leaned on the door of the trunk of her car

-"Maybe if you come to Gotham we can do something, because I’m don’t have to go to NC until a few months later"- The woman was on the headquarters training, she had to do salmon ladder jumps. She was stretching her back while she was talking to Sam -"But I still want that dinner with you"-

"Mom" Ruby opened the door of the garage on the side of the kitchen with Lena behind

Sam didn’t wanted to mess the things up more "I call you later" Sam hang up the phone don’t giving time to Dinah to say something back

"Mom, Lena brought donuts" Ruby stepped inside with the pink box full of colorful donuts "Now we have dessert" 

"Ruby can you give Lena and me a minute" Sam looked down to the her feet not being able to hold Lena’s gaze

The young girl looked from her mom to Lena and after the dark haired woman nodded she left "Do you want me here or Should I leave?" Lena asked taking a step forward

Sam sighed "Can you please close the door?" Sam waited until the hear the click of the door once closed and see Lena’s stilettos next to her runner shoes "Lena... about last night, I-"

Lena cupped Sam’s face and kissed Her on the lips soft. Sam felt shivers running her spine and butterflies on her stomach at the feel of her friend’s lips on her "I don’t know exactly what happened last night but you don’t have to apologize because, good lord, my whole body hurts" Lena smiled 

"Did I hurt you?" Sam got tense but Lena looked fine

Lena giggled stroking Sam’s face with her thumbs "In a good way. That note was a really cheeky move to do before leave my apartment" Lena was happy knowing that Sam wasn’t pulling back

Sam breathed easy relaxed but wondered what note it was "I don’t remember much of the night but a we drank like Vikings last night. Or that’s what my credit card says"

"Me neither, just that I kissed you and you kissed me back, then we began to makeout in the middle of the club, in our private zone, then everything is very blurry" Lena moved her hand down to the side of the neck of Sam seeing her close her eyes getting relax

"I should quit" Sam opened her eyes

Lena got shocked "What?"

"I should quit, Lena. We can’t do this" Sam felt really really bad seeing the broken face on her friend’s face "You are wonderful Lena but I can’t do this to you. You deserve better, I don’t want to throw dirty on your name because I am an employee..." 

Lena shook her head "Sam that’s silly no one would say a word, we can try to do..."

Sam took Lena’s hands on her "Lena I like you, I really do but I can’t do this to you"

The woman was being honest because besides the warm and happy sensation she had when Lena touched her and how awesome it could be, in that moment Sam didn’t know if she was human or what the fuck she was to get worry Lena. Or if she tried to do something further with Lena she actually didn’t know how Barbara would react knowing that the British woman hated to be rejected and now more knowing she was -Special-

"Sam we are not going to date right now, we have to see how this goes" Lena held her breath for a moment "We know each other, I know you and you know me. I love your daughter and she likes me back" Lena felt a knot on her throat "Just Let’s see how this goes"

The taller woman was looking at Lena’s eyes and she never know how to say no when she looked at her that way "Okay"

"Yeah?"

"Yes" Sam nodded and Lena crashed her lips on hers and again she felt shivers and closed her eyes kissing the woman deeper

Lena broke the kiss and hugged Sam feeling all her body burn under her touch "You are like a warm blanket" Lena began to rub the back of Sam’s neck feeling the woman lean more into her body and smiled soft

"I’m so sorry for everything bad I could have done"

"What if we go for dinner. I know Ruby wants to eat those donuts but... we could take a long walk near" Lena placed her lips on Sam neck resting them there

Sam was thinking "Everyone would recognize you in a place around here. I know you don’t eat meat, I can do pasta with veggies"

Lena pulled back "Sure, we can make it"

Sam wanted to melt Lena was being as usual a full heart and pulled Her again in an tight embrace "Okay, if that’s what you want"

"I want you" Lena closed her eyes feeling Sam arms around her "I want to be here with the two of you

Sam frown soft burning her face on Lena’s neck because if what if she was a monster and nothing good for the woman who adored her.

The night went well. Lena told Ruby stories about how Supergirl, Sam wished she stopped because that kept feeding the girl mind to wanted to be like the Girl of Steel. They watched movie, then another, then another until Ruby fell full on her sleep and Sam took her to the bed. Lena followed Sam seeing that the mother was full caring with her daughter and that kind of stare for a minute how Ruby sleep was devotion.

Sam closed Ruby’s door and checked Lena’s eyes for a second before kiss her with passion taking her to the main room. Her bedroom. Sam this time was really careful touching Lena, kissing Lena, checking that she didn’t hurt her last night. Sam kissed every single spot where the other woman winced. Sam didn’t wanted sex. She wanted to cuddle with Lena and be sure that everything was okay, that something besides her daughter made her feel human.


	8. Flying high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam after a really stressful moment discovers another new characteristic of what is happening to her but the day would turn into a mess because a attempt against Lena

Saturday morning Sam was yelling cheering her daughter at a soccer match. Lena couldn’t help but smile big seeing her that excited also Sam’s outfit was working too. For the first time she was seeing her with jean shorts, a black tank top, a black/red open plaid shirt with her NCU cap, not looking like the other mothers. They all looked old not that young like Sam and more in that outfit. Lena in the other hand was wearing her formal clothes not suiting that much with the soccer’s game people but she didn’t minded because she was enjoying everything.

Things didn’t have changed too much because at work Sam always was busy and when Lena came into the office on L-Corp when Sam was talking at the phone with her Airpods on she sometimes kissed her softly but then she didn’t do much but being focus on work. Some days the three used to go to take dinner or to watch a movie at Sam’s but again anything happen. Lena got gladly surprised that Ruby invited her to see her playing soccer and Sam didn’t said no neither, so that was giving her a green light to be around. Lena was kind of worried that Sam was turning her down because they even began to spend less time together after work.

Ruby got in the area and was about to score, Sam hold her breath for a few seconds stepping back until she reached Lena’s hands and the girl kicked the ball hard, making the last point to make her team win. Lena shout excited and Sam pulled her into a kiss before run towards all the kids who was congratulating Ruby

Sam waited until all the kids could move out of the field "That’s my daughter!!!" Sam didn’t wanted to embarrass her daughter so she waited until Ruby ran towards her

"Did you see that mom?!" The huge smile Ruby had was the only thing that did matter in that very moment "Did Lena could see it?"

"You are the best, Ribs, that way you moved to-" Sam moved her hands mimick the way Ruby could score and hugged her daughter happy

"Hey champ" Lena had her heart yet pounding hard after that kiss "That was amazing"

"It was, right?" Ruby moved from Sam and hugged Lena tight

Lena looked at Sam holding her huge smile and looked down. When Sam looked at her, she felt shivers "Yeah it definitely was Ribs, are your team going to celebrate it?" Lena asked looking to the other kids going to where their coach was

"I think we are gonna eat pizza" Ruby unwrapped her arms from Lena

Sam put her cap on Ruby’s head "Go with your team, we will be around, okay?" 

Ruby fixed the cap on her head giggling "Okay Mom, I’d be back" 

Lena and Sam waited until Ruby was with her friends and team. Lena didn’t know why she was that nervous with the taller woman, she bit her lower lip staring at Sam.

"Thanks for coming, Lena. Ruby really wanted to have you here"

Lena opened her mouth for a second trying to find the best words to not screw this moment also sound flirty with her "Well I had two good reasons to come and enjoy the views" Sam squinted her eyes for a second holding Lena’s stare and smiled big. Lena placed a hand on the hem of Sam’s tank top

Sam raised her brows and placed a hand to the side of Lena’s neck and began to lean into her lips when the father of one kid of the other team came with a really bad mood standing next to the taller woman

"Next time your kid cheats mine will kick and hurt your kid" The angry man said and was about to push Sam when she stepped back from Lena but she took the hand of the man in the air twisting it and the man got on his knees because he was feeling like a building was crushing his hand

Sam leaned down near to the man’s hear "If your kid hurts mine because you are an asshole I will hurt you" She whispered through her teeth and released his hand

"Sam" Lena took Sam’s arm pulling from her scared that the man could do something stupid  "He does not worth it" 

The man saw how Sam’s eyes turned red for a second and fell on his back to immediately run away "Vaya gilipollas. Si es que siempre tengo que aguantar al típico chulo, que cree que por ser mujer no le voy a dar de hostias y que me va a intimidar" Sam looked at the man going away with a disgusted expression 

Lena got surprised "Are you speaking in Spanish?"

"Sí, por qué?" Sam knitted her brows confused "Oh sh... shoot, I’m sorry, Lena " Sam laughed a little "Sometimes when I am angry I speak on Spanish or French it depends on how angry I am"

"I don’t had a clue what did you said but it was fun" Lena was still amused. It was true that she had read that Sam speak 8 languages like her but this was the first time hearing her speak something else than English

"Bueno, deberías verme intentar enseñarle a Ruby hablar algo de Español a Ruby y que ponga la misma cara que estas poniendo tú" Sam giggled pulling Lena into a kiss

Lena smiled into the kiss "I really don’t know what you just said"

"It’s nothing and you are truly adorable when you do a confused face" Sam placed her hands on the sides of Lena’s neck stroking it softly with her fingers "I really appreciate you could come to watch Ruby’s game"

"Anytime Sam" Lena was about to say something else but they got interrupted because Sam phone rang

"Give me a second" Sam took her phone from her back pocket checking that the phone call was Dinah. Sam didn’t got the call because she was with Lena "I will call back later"

"It was work?" Lena got worried because she told Sam’s secretary to not bother Sam in any case this weekend

"Oh no... it was Dinah, probably she wanted to know how the game went. She’s cool" 

Lena felt a wave of jealousy because how many times the two women have been talking to that woman to worry or care about Sam’s daughter or any of her interests "I guess"

"I’m gonna ask Tony and his wife if they are gonna drop the kids later or if we have to drive them there" Sam leaned to kiss Lena’s cheek then went to where the coach was talking with all the kids once again congratulating all of them for the awesome job on the field

Lena waited until Sam jogged away looking at her ass but seconds later she took her phone and made a call to investigate Dinah Drake. If the woman was friends with Helena, that woman should be a good one but still she couldn't trust anyone but Sam or her best friend.

 

 

Monday late Ruby's babysitter dropper her at Sam's office while she was still working this young woman was lasting a lot, Ruby didn't hated her or did a bad taste prank to make her run away that's why Sam had a really open mind when this girl had to leave Ruby soon because she had to study for college. Sam got a few calls about Dr. Minerva but she wasn't giving any call back. She didn't wanted to see that woman if it was not necessary and it will be in a few weeks in the openning of the exposition of her collection on Lena's museum. Ruby was typing on her laptop really entertaining because Ray Palmer send her more things to configurate the droid she had to build or better said to programme it. Ruby had her books all around the table next of the couch while her eyes were glued to the screen when Lena came in

Ruby got up from the couch with her R2D2 droid "Mom look uncle Ray was right about coding my own commands" Sam raised her hand trying to tell her to give her a minute but she looked up seeing Lena coming in

"Uncle Ray?" Lena rose her brows and Ruby giggled

"Hi Lena. He told me if I could build right R2D2 he would send me a Wall-E" Ruby placed her droid down (it was 8 inches tall size) and unplugged her phone from the computer and she made it move "YES!!!!"

Sam had her Airpods on, listening to a call about the tech department and waved her hand to Lena "No, Mr Palmer and I didn't authorized any of that, who told your team they could do it that way without our approbation?" Sam had a hand over her forehead

"I didn't know you had an uncle" Lena was watching Ruby play with the droid

"Ray said I could call him uncle, the other day we were taking lunch with mom. He's awesome when he geeks about. It's funny to call him uncle Ray" Ruby had to set the sounds of the droid yet but at least it was moving

"Uncle Ray is Raymond Palmer?" Lena crossed her arms with a half smile

Ruby nodded biting her lower lip paying her all attention to the droid. Lena looked back to Sam who had a really deep frown listening to the people that was at the other side of the line

"Listen stop all that project, we will go tomorrow to the plant, or at least I will do and I want to know what went bad" Sam clenched her jaw "NO, I'VE LET IT CLEAR?" Sam raised her voice making Ruby startle. The man at the other side of the line was making excuses to not let Sam go there "I'll see you tomorrow" Sam sighed and hang up the phone then noticed that her daughter and friend were staring at her "hi..." Sam got up from her seat "I didn't know you were coming"

"I thought I could check on you before you had to go home" Lena smiled but Sam didn't looked so thrilled than she expected "And Ruby is here so we can do something" Lena propmted

Sam actually didn't expected Lena at all, she was waiting for Dinah to come and this would be a huge mess if she see the police after making some faces every time she heard her saying her name at the weekend "About that..." Luckily Sam got another phone call and had to take it. More work "I'm sorry, Lena" Sam picked up the call

"Lena, do you like star wars?" Ruby asked behind of Lena making her turn around after seeing her mother taking again work calls

"Yeah I liked the movies I've watched with you. Lt Uhura is awesome"  Lena smiled

Ruby's jaw fell open making Lena frown soft confused "Lena, that's Star Trek... That's not Star Wars!!"

"Is not the same?" Lena now knitted her brows up

Ruby didn't know how to express herself correctly but she was about to geek out "No, it is not the same AT ALL!" Ruby raised her arms in the air making Lena smile soft. Sam and her were really huge fans of Star Wars "Mom... I... uhg" Ruby went down to take R2D2 "This is R2" the girl shown the droid to Lena "He is a droid of the Alliance they are a lot of them but R2 is special, the rebel alliance is good and we fight against the empire. R2 belongs to Luke Skywalker-" Ruby looked to her mother then to Lena and took her hand to make her follow her to the couch "-You have to watch all the movies because in a couple months we have another one"

"How many movies it have?"

"Episode IV, V and VI which are the best movies. Then there are Episode I, II and III that are kind of lame but we know there Obi Wan and how Anakin goes to the dark side" Ruby leaned to Lena who imitated her gesture "The Dark side is really bad" Lena laughed a little paying attention "And NOW WE HAVE REY in episode VII and VIII a female Jedi, who is really badass but she's discovering her powers, cause in the books there are several female Jedi but they died but... Rey is really special-" Ruby began to explain 

Two hours later after a very graphic explanation with a powerpoint on Ruby's laptop (she had it because she used it to a school thing) Lena was impressed about this Star Wars character but also the love of the girl for the movie and -fandom-. Sam in the other hand could finish a few papers she had to do but also got suprised that Dinah didn't called her to tell her she wasn't coming. They used to talk a little almost every day since they met. Ruby was trying to explain what kind of animal would be this new cute Porg in Star Wars but she wasn't sure.

Sam hang up the phone and was paying attention to Lena and her daughter. She was really proud when Ruby geeked about Star Wars explaining all these things to Lena. Sam took a folder of papers to give it to her secretary "I'm gonna give this to Lauren and i'd be back and we can do something" Sam said walking next to her daughter and friend. When Lena eyes moved to her she mouthed a -Thank you- 

 

Sam was going back to her office when she saw Dinah walking like a model in the hallway and she stopped at the door of her office waiting for the police. Dinah looked up and rolled her eyes with a smirk at seeing Sam with her hands on her hips like a mother about to chastise her kid

"I know it's late, also my phone is dead" Dinah shrug showing her phone

"Well, we have a good and a bad thing, because you are here but Lena and daughter are also here so... we can't do anything" 

Dinah squinted her eyes for a second "Okay... huh, give me a call when you are free, I guess"

"To your dead phone?" Sam teased making Dinah lick her lips looking up the ceiling then tilted her head to the right looking at Sam

"You look good" Dinah pointed turning around leaving Sam

Sam checked Dinah out for a long moment until she was really far "So you do..." she mumbled

Dinah turn around for a second "Thank you" Dinah wink at Sam without stop her way towards the lift

 

Sam got surprised because or the woman had a super good hear or she was special too. Now she was curious because she knew there were more special people, Gotham, Central City, National City, Star City... all these cities even more had specials. The whole world had them, a prove were Barbara Ann Minerva. Sam shook her head and went inside the office and Lena was typing on Ruby's laptop showing Ruby something

"Who wants dinner and whom a movie? maybe both?" Sam proposed happy getting the attention of the two

 

Ruby around 1am fell asleep not being able to still up watching Star Wars episode V. Even knowing tomorrow the Ruby had school next day it was Star Wars and Lena was there too watching those movies for the first time so Sam allowed her daughter to stay up that late until she had to make her go to her bedroom to go to sleep. The two women watched until the very end the movie. Lena was really nervous because she wanted to talk a little about what was happening between the two.

"Is she sleeping?" Lena asked from the couch

Sam nodded "Yeah but when she was getting into her bed she asked me if I could ask you if you would watch the movie again" Sam huffed but smiled letting her body fall sitting close to Lena

"Well... I always love a good plot of Good against Evil" Lena moved a lock of hair from Sam's face to rest her hand on the side of her face "We can watch the movies this weekend I guess"

Sam hold Lena's hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist before look at her green eyes "If you don't want to, you don't have to do it"

"I know these weeks we haven't seen much each other and that we didn't had much time for us... but I want to spend more time with you and Ruby" 

Lena used to be very badass and fierce always but the moments where she was so sweet made a think on Sam "Work always have us busy and more when is something about your Super favorite alien" Sam kissed again the inside of Lena's wrist sending shivers from the top of her head until between her legs

"National City loves Supergirl and I just do my best to have her on the news" Lena gulped following with her sight what Sam was doing

Sam leaned toward Lena's lips but the dark haired woman moved back holding her breath for a second "Here?" It was only that Lena could say with a string of voice. All these days after their wild night out which the both of them barely remember. There only were kisses and soft touches. Sam wasn't went further when she had the chance knowing that Lena wanted her and now it looked like the moment

"I want to kiss you, Lena" Sam whispered gracing her lips against Lena's "We are not going to do anything while my daughter is in the house"

 

 

Next day Sam was really stressed, a whole expensive pack lot of devices has been screwed up and she couldn't yell at anybody because it was a logistic failure making a part of the Technologies department waste a lot of money in nothing. Ray Palmer said that it doesn't matter that their people would start again and it would be fine. Sam mind was between how akward was to explain to Ruby that Lena spent the night like a -sleepover- when the girl came in her room to wake her up. Luckily Lena was wearing Sam's college sweater and sweat pants because it would have been the worst for Sam that morning. It has been years since Sam smoke her last cigarrette and she was doing it at the rooftop of L-Corp. She really needed to not hear noises, calls, voices and things all at the same time. The looked where to throw it and shut it but she for a second stopped and checked the palm of her other hand. Slowly she opened her hand wide and she pressed the cigarrette on the palm of her hand not feeling anything. Sam turned around and there was a woman with black clothes with a hand towards her, she couldn't see her face. The woman opened her hand and Sam began to hear a loudly noise that made her cover her ears closing her eyes doing on her knees. Sam tried to stand up to look at this woman but she wasn't there. It looked like the one she thought she saw in the bathroom several nights ago. She didn't know how but everything around her began to move in slow motion, birds, the workers cleaning the windows of the near buildings, the gravel on the rooftop around her began to float. 

Sam was taking impulse and when she stood up she flew up fast right to the sky until she wasn't able to see anything but figures from how far she was from the city, from the ground. She for a second began to freak out also fall kilometers until she closed her eyes thinking about Ruby and calmed her mind standing in the air. Clumsily but still graceful she could go down but not to the L-Corp building, she was streets away from it. She walked out from the alley not believing that she did, that she was able to fly, that she was stronger as Supergirl or Superman. That she could fly just like them and by the moment that anything could hurt her. Ruby would be thrilled when she tell her, not knowing how yet because all this was new but her daughter would be proud. Sam was looking at her hands walking back towards the building when someone called her name

"I thought you never took lunch out of your office"

Sam turn around seeing Dinah "And I don’t I just... was... letting my mind-" Sam smiled big "-flying high"

"You know i am a cop right?" Dinah smirked

"Not like that silly. I’ve never did that" Sam placed a hand gently on Dinah’s forearm "Were you going to visit me?"

"Yes" Dinah nodded staring at Sam’s eyes "Do you wanna coffee? I don’t want to ruin your appetite for your lunch at your office"

"What if you pick a sandwich and we go up with a couple cups of coffee?"

"I’m down for that" Dinah beamed

"Great" Sam happy stated pulling softly Dinah’s arm to make her walk 

 

Lena recognized Sam’s back and way to dress when she was going out of her car, she was with this woman called Dinah. They were too closely cozy. Dinah had two papercups of coffee, they were talking going inside the L-Corp building. They sure went to the café near to L-Corp. At the moment Lena’s detectives didn’t had anything about that woman except that she was one of the best cops in Gotham and that her mother and father passed away years ago.

 

Sam was having fun with the woman who had in front. Beautiful, witty, kind of a dork, toned as hell (She noticed that when laughing she rested her hands on Dinah’s abs), she made movie quotes of her favorite movies a few times, something that Sam liked because she knew all those movies and loved the most. Ruby definitely would like her in the case Sam decided to make them meet

"How’s Ruby? From what I’ve heard she’s kind of a genius" Dinah laughed when a piece of Sam’s chocolate sandwich fell. It was Ruby’s choice

Sam smiled shy "She’s great and also she’s dying to December to come because the new Star Wars movie"

Dinah frown for a second then made a face like she just remembered something leaving her cup of coffee on Sam’s desk "I’ve got this for your kid" Dinah looked in an inside pocket of her blazer pulling out two tickets more like big cards

Sam got the -tickets- with her free hand, it were two black cards with silver letters to the premier of the movie "No way"

"You told me that you and Ruby are huge nerds of the Rebellion and I have some contacts, not as much as your boss might have, but... sometimes a pal gives me these things" Dinah humbled smiled "I hope you like it"

"Ruby will know who gave this to her" Sam left her coffee and leaned down throwing her arms around Dinah happy "Gosh I could kiss you"

 

Lena without knocking at the door entered to the office finding Sam feeding that woman with a piece of a Sandwich. Lena clenched her jaw because of the position they were. Dinah sit on the couch before Sam’s desk but Sam half seat at her desk in front of Dinah. She knew that Sam loved to do that when she was talking with someone she liked. That was the thing that bothered Lena

Sam looked right to the door "Hey you" Sam licked tip on her fingers after eat the last bite of her sandwich

Dinah looked back at Lena standing still in the door "I better get going" she stood up turning back to Sam and gave her a kiss on the cheek but really close to her lips "We’ll talk later"

"Sure" Sam got shy

Dinah walked towards the door and stopped next to Lena "Next time you use detectives to try to know something about me I will do the same to you" Dinah whispered at Lena’s face trying to be polite to Sam not showing how angry she was with Lena "Bye Lena" she looked back again and winked at Sam knowing that the dark haired woman was watching her

Lena felt a cold sweat on her back looking at Dinah leave. Helena told her that Dinah was good finding things and that she hated to be watched over but this... She waited a little until Sam sat behind her desk "What she was doing here?"

"Visiting, also... she gave me THIS" Sam proudly shown the invitations of the new Star Wars movie premier

"Oh..." Lena wandered around the office for a moment, she wanted to talk about anything else "Do you like her?" Lena couldn’t hold herself back 

Sam was checking an email when Lena asked that "Why do you ask that?"

"I just want to know" Lena took a deep breath nervous

Sam got up from her desk moving from behind to go next to her "Lena..."

"You two were really cozy, maybe-" Lena crossed her arms and waved a hand in the air while she was talking "-I don’t know... she runs away every time I step in when you two are together" Lena raised her brows 

Sam tilted her head to the left trying to study Lena’s face but this moved going to the balcony needing air "Lena" she said tired and followed the dark haired woman

Lena took a deep breath out filling her lungs until she felt Sam hands on the side of her arms "I don’t know why I am getting jealous, I don’t get jealous. We are just friends seeing how our little thing goes"

Sam huffed really slow and placed a kiss in the back of Lena’s head "I would really like if you tell me what do you want" Sam made Lena turn around to watch her face "Tell me what do you want and I-" Sam didn’t could end her sentence because she saw a man in the front building with a riffle "What the..."

Lena frown confused trying to look at what got Sam’s attention and made her frown and look that serious. The man pointed at them and shoot twice. Sam saw everything goes slow again and she covered Lena with her body while this closed her eyes covering her head. The first bullet bounced on Sam’s arm and the other in the back of her neck both clashing in the windows next to them. Lena leaned down going on her knees being covered by Sam body


	9. Day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is beginning to play dirty because the continuous reject of Sam towards her and she is done to being nice. The day after the shooting she sent flowers to show her greetings

Supergirl began to fight once she caught the hitman. He shoot another three bullets landing in the office bouncing on Sam again. Lena tried to pull Sam down but she was holding her tight and she was like a wall until she began to walk out of the office. The news caught all the fight between the man or beast with the girl of steel.

A hour later the police secured all the floor of Sam’s office. They talked with Sam, then with Lena and at the end with the two women. Just later Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers got in to talk with Sam & Lena about what happened. Lena was surprised that Sam was more than calm. She wanted to freak out because it looked like someone was trying to kill her. Lena was really worried about what Sam did before Supergirl could stop the man

Sam got home and Ruby hugged her tight just as her but she had to do it gently just in case. Her daughter asked her a lot of question and more about one of her favorite superhero. It made Sam relax because even risking her life she didn’t wanted Ruby over worried. The girl fell asleep and Sam took her to bed and stayed at the door of her bedroom for almost a hour watching her sleep. She was thinking about how all the bullets hit her not making her a simple scratch or mark, how fast she had to take her blazer off because of the wholes she got because of the bullets

 

Lena waited hours and hours to get a call from Sam but she got none. She didn’t texted her back. She was about to get crazy if she didn’t know anything about her. For her it wasn’t the first time someone tried to kill her but this was the first time for Sam. The woman covered her with her body. Having a daughter. A life that depended of her. Lena on the other hand... she felt sadness because her friend risked her life knowing that she didn’t had... anything.

Lena drove to Sam’s house and waited outside seeing the light of Sam’s door on. She tried to call her friend one more time. Sam was checking her back at the mirror of her bathroom when her phone rang and she in a second she had it on her hand, sometimes her powers showed in random moments. This time were one.

"Sam?"

"Lena..."

"I’m sorry for calling this late, I just wanted to check on you. You haven’t... huh... answered any of my calls or so" Lena hold the wheel with her free hand tightly 

"I wanted to call you too, all I wanted was stay at home with Ruby, Lena" Sam picked a bathrobe a wore it "Where are you?"

"Out-side..." Lena said slowly 

Sam checked for her window and saw Lena’s black car. Sam without knowing she was already moved downstairs and in a blink of an eye was out by at entrance of the kitchen "Wait right there, okay?"

Lena got outside her car not following Sam’s instructions. Lena had her keys and mobile on her hand taking a few steps towards the house and saw her. Sam was coming from a side of the house wearing a dark blue almost black silk bathrobe with gray sweatpants, barefoot

"Sweet lord Lena what did I told you?" Sam took softly Lena’s arms looking around and then she made her get inside the house by the kitchen’s door

Lena was worried but Sam looked even more. Lena could feel how worried the woman was because the way she looked at her, that concern look, how she touched her face.

"I was worried about you" Lena took Sam hands she was warm

Sam made her lower her voice shushing her "I’m fine, you should have stay at home... The police officers told us to stay at home, Lena" Sam whispered taking a minute to study Lena’s face

"You have been a fucking idiot" Lena whispered back kind of angry seeing the confusion forming on Sam’s face

"What?"

Lena had to take a deep breath finding the words "You have a daughter Sam. You have... a daughter, a girl who depends on you. You are a good mom, Sam. Why did you had to cover me with your body?" Lena frown deep "We had luck that the shooter failed. What the hell did you were thinking trying to go back to the balcony?" Lena whispered through her teeth

"I don’t know" Sam lied knowing that anything could happen to her

"That’s why you have been avoiding me the whole afternoon and part of the night? To not talk about it?" Lena asked following Sam to the living room

"I was avoiding you because I wanted to be all the free time I had to be with my daughter. The one who is sleeping in her bedroom right now" Sam pointed up with her finger "Also the one that was gushing about Supergirl because of the news and how she fought with our shooter" 

Lena noticed Sam’s annoyance when she let her body fall on the couch sit "You saved me, Sam"

"I just did what I had to do" Sam sighed tired

"Sam, you risked your life" Lena reprehended her "I am used to people trying to kill me"

"Do you really want to argue whispering this way?" Sam raised her brows holding a laugh because this was ridiculous funny

"I don’t want to argue, I’m not arguing" Lena crossed her after take off her jacket and drop it with her keys and phone in an individual couch 

"yes you are"

"no I’m not"

"Yes you are"

"no, I’M NOT" Lena frown deep with a defiant expression and Sam sat next to her

"Lena we are fine. Supergirl caught that thing and... we are fine and talk whispering this way is really funny because you are getting angry" Sam cupped Lena’s face getting closer 

"I’m not getting angry-" Lena’s heart skipped a beat when Sam kissed her "-I’m not..." the taller woman kissed her again "Sam I’m trying..." 

"Shut up" Sam this time took her time to give Lena a proper kiss, a deep one, one that made Lena’s knees weak also feel the arousal running her body like a thunder

Lena had to pull back to catch her breath all flustered because she know that every time they made out at Sam’s it was impossible to keep further "We can’t... we were talking about-" Lena couldn’t end the sentence because Sam kissed her again

Sam got on her knees straddling Lena for a moment staying in that position for a minute looking Lena from above playful. She always loved be on top because that gave her power also excitement. Lena opened Sam’s bathrobe and pulled her into a kiss, a hungry kiss, Sam was allowing her to go further and she wasn’t going to lose time today. In a beginning it was an strategy to make Lena shut up but this was going better than Sam expected because she was allowing Lena to do more than only a linger touch in their makeouts at her home. Sam broke the kiss and went down positioning herself between Lena’s legs and kissed her with passion to assure the woman that she really wanted her and more after those two seconds of fear about that a knife wasn’t a bullet and that her instincts told her to protect Lena. In some moment Sam made their way to her bedroom being quite enough to not wake Ruby up. 

Even feeling all the attraction for each other, the desire and arousal... they were nervous and kind of clumsy until one of them put themselves together. Lena that night learned that she liked Sam more than she wanted to recognize. The way she touched her, the way she made her feel, the way she always kissed her, how she knew all her soft spots also hitting in every spot she liked. They had -drunk- sex once but this was better. Even to mute her moans kissing her. Lena wanted to melt that night not only because the awesome sex. It was because it was Sam.

 

 

Ruby got ready for school and went down to the kitchen as usual to find her mother making waffles or pancakes but Sam wasn’t there. Ruby went to the living room to check if Sam was there watching the news or if she was getting her stuffs to work, but she told her that Lena told her that she could work from home because of the shooting. Ruby took a yogurt with cereals for breakfast. One of the thoughts she had were that probably her mother overslept. After taking her breakfast she went up to wake Sam up. The idea to skip school was cool but today she had sciences class.

Sam woke up by the sound of Ruby steps towards her room and opened her eyes. Sam checked that Lena was KO so she gave her a few kissed on her shoulder then the last one behind her ear and in less than a second she was full dressed up also picked Lena’s clothes up placing them on a hair. All about these powers had its pros and cons.

Ruby opened the door just about to shout Mom but she stopped at the sight of her mother about to hold the door’s knob and smiled big "You overslept"

"I’m sorry babygirl" Sam tried to make Ruby turn around to not notice Lena was on her bed but this time not like the other one when Lena was wearing an improvised PJ. This time the sheets of the bed covered her naked body

Ruby looked aside and saw her "Is that Lena?"

"We are gonna let her sleep for a little bit more, okay?" Sam gently made her daughter turn around and leave the room closing the door behind them

 

Ruby was full of questions. This was the second time Lena stayed overnight and more sleeping in her mother’s bed.

"Why is Lena upstairs?"

Sam took a deep breath "Last night she came to talk about... to talk Ruby" Sam decided to only say that because right now it was only what she needed to know "I wanted her to stay" Sam nod embarrassed but with a serious tone. She never allowed any of her flirts or dates come home and Lena was becoming something else than only a night stand

"Okay" Ruby didn’t asked for more because when her mother ended a conversation, it was done.

"Let me take you to-" Sam again began to hear her all neighborhood talking, the grass growing, the birds moving their wings and the wind whispered. Ruby didn’t know what to do or say for the express across her mother’s face. Sam looked down to her daughter and focused her mind on Ruby until everything stopped "-school"

"Mom are you okay?"

In that moment Sam could hear her daughter and breathed easy "Yes, lets go to school"

"O-Kay...." Ruby knitted her brows worried, her mother lately had moments like this.

 

A hour later Lena opened her eyes sighing happy, she turn her body around to look for Sam. Obviously she wasn’t there. She sit up covering her body with the sheet. This was the second time she woke up alone after having sex with Sam except this time she was at her house. Lena began to overthink but Sam opened the door with a tray with the most cute soft smile on her face. The woman had prepared the breakfast. Lena felt silly for a moment and smiled big. Sam leaned down leaving a linger kiss on the dark haired woman before place down the tray with Lena’s breakfast 

"I’ve made pancakes with chocolate chips, Orange juice, coffee and hope you like cranberries" Sam pointed "Also if you want I can go for whipped cream"

Lena felt goosebumps for the way Sam say it and how she looked right to her eyes "Please..." Lena said breathless

"Great" Sam smiled looking at Lena’s lips for a second and left the room

Lena followed Sam with her sight until she abandoned the room and quickly stood up going to the bathroom to check her face and wash her mouth. One of her legs didn’t worked well, Sam focused a lot on make her come three times and holding her moans were hard work, never no one have been that careful but that good in bed with her

 

The doorbell rang twice and it was a delivery of a bouquet of roses, Sam frown suspicious because it could be impossible to Lena do her magic this quick.

"Samantha Arias?" The man gave Sam the flowers when she nodded "A sign right here might be enough

Sam signed the paper "Thank you" 

"Have a good day Miss Arias"

Sam placed the bouquet on the isle looking at it and saw a white card attached. She took it and opened. -Stop to ignoring me, I am the only one who can handle a god. First warning- There was also a lipstick mark. Sam felt cold sweat on her back but began to get angry. She began to break into little pieces the card and put it in the trash. Sam tried to breath normally taking the bottle of the whipped cream from the fridge. She was that mad that when she closed the door of the fridge she closed her hand that tight around the bottle that it exploded in her hand spreading all the content around "Come on" Sam sighed

"Sam?" Lena called from upstairs after hearing a soft -plofff- sound

"It’s okay" Sam yelled back cleaning her face and arms she was that furious that she felt the heat of the sun on her eyes

 

 

Barbara drove until reach the address marked on her GPS, it was a house kind of far from the city. Her red Porsche for her judgement was the most expensive thing on the neighborhood besides her clothes, jewelry and stilettos. Barbara got into the entrance and gently knocked at the door, preparing a big warm smile checking her outfit when a woman opened the door

"Hello, Mrs Arias" Barbara smiled gently 

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked

"My name is Barbara Ann Minerva" She looked for a card on her purse and gave it to the woman "I wanted to have a few words with you Mrs Arias"

"Dr. Minerva" The woman read "How can I help you?" She didn’t moved from the entrance

"I had the pleasure to met Samantha, your daughter. She is... special..." Barbara smiled mischievous when Patricia had a twitch in her left eye at the word -special- "Can we go inside?"

Patricia allowed Barbara go inside and guide her to the living room "Do you want a cup of tea, Dr. Minerva?" She asked after offering a seat

"It would be lovely" Barbara looked disgusted around once Patricia moved into the kitchen. There were a few pictures of kids and only one of Sam when she was younger

After a few minutes Patricia came back with the tea and Barbara sit holding the picture on her hands 

"What do you wanted to talk about, Dr. Minerva?" Patricia began to pour the tea

"Is about Samantha as I told you a while ago. She has me really worried" Barbara took the tea Patricia gave her "I would like to know, what is her nature?"

"I don’t understand, Dr. Minerva" Patricia did her best acting skills to avoid and show that she didn’t know anything the woman asked 

 

Barbara was getting furious, Samantha’s mother or was covering her to the perfection or she really didn’t know her adoptive child was a god. Around a hour later they end talking in a cordially way.

"Is good always to know my friend even in your situation is still loved" Barbara smiled soft

"Sam will always be my daughter. I hope I helped you, Barbara"

"It was a pleasure to know the wonderful woman who raised Sam" Barbara finally said standing up "Hope to see you in other time"

"See you soon Barbara" Patricia accompanied her to the door and when the woman left she could breath relieved, her heart was pounding hard in fear. She always hoped that Sam never shown a symptom about being like the other two Kryptonians, she wanted to call her daughter but today where exactly 12 years since they cut all their laces after Sam had Ruby

 

Barbara walked towards her car and stopped abruptly turning around and memorized the entrance of the house and it’s surroundings before leave with an evil smile. If they would not like to do the things she wanted for good, maybe keep pushing a little to make all in her favor would help. Sam had to be hers in a way or another


	10. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam has been like teenagers with their relationship after their night they expend together a couple weeks ago. Sam was being really cheesy with Lena who has gained a lot of confidence with her and goes more to visit L-Corp now that CatCo is going well and the little incidents are being minimal to have to be on 24/7. Lena haven’t told anyone her relationship she’s having with Sam because they haven’t talked about it yet because it’s too soon to label it. Sam in the other hand has been giving Ruby hints about why Lena is spending more time with them hoping that her daughter don’t get it wrong or get mad

Sam had to end a paper to the meeting she had to present to the investors. She had her mind in other things because Barbara has sent her another two -gifts- with warning notes. Sam even called her to tell her to stop. Every time she thought about Barbara she felt her eyes burn and something inside her wanted to punch her until she was nothing but blood.

Lena came into the office looking totally gorgeous, hair in one those perfect bun hairstyle with one of her dark blue blouses with the collar popped up and a tight pencil skirt. Sam was tapping on her desk with a pencil thinking when she looked up seeing Lena and dropped the pencil impressed. She immediately got up stretching her black tie as a nervous twitch. Lena didn’t loosed time after checking Sam up walking towards her so when she reach her, she pushed her again to sit back sitting in her lap checking her computer to know what she was writing. Sam moved her head to look at Lena but she turned her head in time and kissed her 

The little game they have started two days ago was fun and was if one of them caught the other off of guard that one could do whatever the other wanted to do, it was Sam’s initiative because a week ago Sam was always the one surprising Lena.

"Lena I have to keep working" Sam said between laughs seeing Lena’s hand tangled on her skinny black tie "I haven’t done the final prop"

"I’m your boss and I’m telling you that you have a half hour free" Lena joked pulling Sam closer by her tie looking at her like dating her to make stop her

"I have a meeting in a hour" Sam placed her hands on Lena’s thighs staring at her eyes, she really liked how big her pupils grew on those light green eyes when they were that close

Lena frown "The British people, right?"

Sam nod "Exactly" Sam gave a soft peck on Lena’s lips "And you are wrinkling my tie" she whispered against Lena mouth

Lena pouted seeign Sam smile a little and got up to allow the taller woman keep working and sighed faking being sad. Sam pulled Lena from her hand to make her sit back and gave her a steamy kiss that made the woman slide her hands over her shoulders to her neck to pull her even closer and couldn’t help it but leaved a soft moan

"Wow" Lena breathed feeling the soft kisses Sam was placing in her jawline

Sam reached Lena’s ear "Tonight we will end this" she whispered before bite her earlobe

-"Sam"- Lauren said through the speaker and Lena looked at Sam raising a brow mouth her name imitating the woman while Sam mocked at her -"Dr. Minerva is here"-

Lena saw how Sam’s expression changed completely into a serious, angry one "What is going on?" Lena asked worried

Sam pressed the bottom of the speaker "I’d be out in a minute, Thank you Lauren"

-"Alright Sam"-

Sam gave another two pecks on Lena’s lips and took a deep breath "Stay here, okay?"

"Hey... wait" Lena didn’t let Sam go "Tell me what’s wrong?"

"That woman is kind of obsessed with me. I have to let her clear I’m not interested on her" Sam breathed heavily placing a hand on her forehead and made a gesture to stand up making Lena stood up too

"You two did something before?" Lena frown a little

"She was a night stand" Sam explained being hold by Lena  

"Unbelievable" Lena released the grip she had on Sam’s blazer "When?"

"Months ago, Lena. It didn’t meant anything. We haven’t even started having our thing. I didn’t know you liked me" Sam promised even knowing that the night of the blank time lapse Lena recognized she liked her and something inside her wanted Lena too

"So if you had know I liked you, you were not have done anything with that woman?" Lena was jealous

"Lena, Barbara... I mean Dr. Minerva has been chasing me since the day we hooked up, even I had the opportunity to fuck Dinah Drake repeatedly and I haven’t done anything because we are seeing how this goes, she knows I like you" Sam knew she screwed it up saying that in that very moment because the vein that showed up when Lena was mad was already showing on her forehead "Dinah actually is being such a great friend, she’s fun in some ways and Ruby likes her" Sam with every word was screwing it more

Lena had to look at the ceiling for long holding her breath clenching her jaw "Wow, at least you are being honest" she scoffed but waited a couple seconds thinking "That’s why you said time ago -we all have that kind of friends- when Helena was in town? Because your little friend visited you to-"

"-No..." Sam answered fast but now she was thinking on it "We can talk about this later? I have to blew Barbara off"

"Why don’t you let her come here?" Lena crossed her arms

Sam huffed "Because you don’t have to-" Lena rose her brows and Sam rolled her eyes "Fine" Sam in that moment only wished that Barbara didn’t go crazy or an animal. She pressed the button of the speaker "Lauren tell Dr.Minerva to come in, please"

-"of course"- Lauren looked at Barbara and this smiled making the woman uncomfortable 

 

Lena sat in the chair making Sam wonder why she did that but technically she was showing her power position. The taller woman gulped and Barbara came in with a sassy smirk that began to fade away at the sight of Lena Luthor sit behind the desk looking really serious

"Dr. Minerva, I would like to say is a glad surprise to have you here but... you come too often, don’t you?" Lena asked raising a brow staring right at the woman

Sam was kind of surprised but turned on because when Lena went that way, it was sexy and she looked badass. She had to clear her throat and talk before the billionaire anthropologist "Barbara what are you doing here? The expo is the next week" Sam told kind of rough

Barbara looked at Lena for a couple seconds then smirked again "I have some business with Samantha, I would like to keep going further" she told right to Lena

Lena took a deep breath "Samantha has told me what you two have done and sincerely... My employee is not a sexual toy, Dr. Minerva" she said frowning and noticed Sam look at her with mouth full open also heard the soft sarcastic laugh of Barbara "Maybe some of her actions had confused you"

"Great sex always confuses me, Miss Luthor, and she have gave me several great orgasms" Barbara smiled cheeky "You are not competition to me, you can’t handle a-" Lena got up walking towards Barbara but Sam stepped in the middle stopping the black haired woman who was staring dead at the anthropologist

"-Stop" Sam cut her off before she could say something else "Barbara I told you once and I am telling you this again. I’m not interested and this have to stop"

Barbara got serious for a moment studying her face because this time it looked like Sam was talking for real "You don’t know what you are doing Sam" Barbara leaned over "You are making a mistake to choose her over me, she can’t handle all you are" she whispered almost brushing her lips on Sam’s

Sam felt again the sensation of the heat of the sun concentrating on her eyes, Barbara touched the tie and Sam slapped her hand "Leave, now" 

Lena saw that Sam had a tense position and how she was clenching her fists "Goodbye Dr. Minerva" Lena placed her hands on Sam’s arm because she looked like she were about to hit Barbara

"You still don’t know anything, don’t you?" Barbara licked her lips seeing Sam charging her heat vision and moved her sight to Lena "This is going to be fun" Barbara touched for a second Sam’s chin with a finger 

"Get out of my office" Sam ordered 

"It was a pleasure to see you, Sam, Miss Luthor" Barbara had this mischievous smile across her face and moved out of the office

 

After Barbara left Lena got worried because Sam covered her eyes with the palm of her hands and grunted and stumbled towards the white black couch of the office. Lena couldn’t understand what was happening to Sam but she looked in pain and helped her to sit. It took half hour to Sam to better because when she was angry because Barbara, Lena’s touch wasn’t helped either and she didn’t wanted to be rude with her. Sam began to understand that the feeling of her eyes burning like hell happened when she was beyond aroused or like a moment ago mad enough about something and she had to control it

"Sam if you don’t talk to me I don’t know what I can do" Lena stroke Sam arms up and down

"Just give me a sec"

Sam was still covering her eyes with her hands but she opened them and there was not the red shadow she saw the other day when she had to run to the bathroom when she was playing with Lena and she was horny, she had to focus in something really peaceful to stop it.

"Sam you should see a doctor..." Lena took Sam hand pulling it soft to see her face just seeing for a glimpse of a second a red light on her eyes and the taller woman pulled her into a kiss catching her off of guard

-"Uhm... I’m sorry to interrupt, but, Sam, your meeting begins in 15 minutes"- Lauren said through the speaker 

Lena broke the kiss after place her hands on the back of Sam’s neck "Double... wow" She said breathless licking her lips

"Shit... the papers..." 

"Don’t worry, I got you" Lena said standing up cleaning from her bottom lip Sam’s saliva and seeing Sam knitting her brows "Don’t make that face, I wanted to change something and since you haven’t finish the papers" Lena offered her hand smiling soft "Are you feeling better?"

Lena pulled softly Sam’s hand to make her get up holding her hand "I’m fine, sometimes I have headaches, is just that"

"I don’t believe you. We will talk about this later, let’s go to the meeting"

"But the papers..."

"I have it under control" Lena smiled proud seeing Sam making a surprised face "I am a Luthor I have everything under my sight. Also because you sent me this morning a copy without finishing it, I have all in my cloud"

Sam rolled her eyes trying to not smile while Lena with her free hand pulled her down a little by her tie "You are amazing, Lena"

"Let’s get this done and then we can go for Ruby, okay?" Lena pecked Sam lips "We can cuddle later"

 

 

Ruby was excited telling Lena what they did on maths class and how her teacher tried to make a kind of contest between four groups and how disastrous it went but how her team won. Sam was in the other couch watching them interact and how happy her daughter was with Lena, she was happy, actually happy. For once she didn’t had to be behind someone or having to worry about having a relationship because Lena let her very clear that they won’t had to label their thing.

"Are you staying today? We can watch Rogue one" Ruby said excited

"What is Rogue one?" Lena wonder seeing the girl that happy "Is that another Star Wars movie?"

Sam got up from the couch where she was "It’s a story of Star Wars. It happens in the same universe" she told walking next to them "Do you wanna stay? Ruby is okay with it"

Ruby nod "Yeah, uh... and we can make dinner"

"I’m gonna change my clothes and take a bath. Ruby you have homework, right?" 

"History and Maths..." Ruby huffed annoyed

"I can help you with History and Maths if you want" Lena proposed seeing Ruby’s face light up 

"Okay, first-" Sam pointed to her daughter "-homework and then we can cook and watch the movie"

"Awesome" Ruby beamed and then had an idea "Lena, when are we going back to the museum?"

"Uhm... whenever you want, Ruby. A private pass like that time?"

"yeah, I like when my voice echoes in the whole room" Ruby giggled

Sam squinted her eyes to Ruby "young lady, stop asking Lena to take you everywhere"

"If she wants to go who am I to say no?" Lena teased

Sam raised a brow seeing Lena’s funny smirk "Ruby, homework, go..."

"Let’s go Lena..." Ruby got up fast taking Lena’s hand but her mother stopped her 

"Lena actually have to do something first then she will help you if you really need help, Missy" Sam told because she really know that if Ruby had help since a beginning she wouldn’t do it by herself 

Ruby pouted and slowly moved to the stairs, time to time giving tired glances to her mother and Lena. The dark haired woman mouthed an -I’m sorry- and a shrug. Sam just shook her head seeing how drama queen her daughter could be sometimes and then laughed when Ruby made a whining noise at the door of her bedroom

"Your daughter is adorable" Lena touched the tip of Sam’s tie

Sam was looking up hearing Ruby hum a song inside her bedroom. She was better with her super hearing power. Lena was talking and got Sam’s attention when she began to untie her tie

"Not here..." Sam caught Lena’s hands in hers moving her eyes to her face "Let’s go to my bedroom"

"That’s what I have to do first?" Lena tilted her head to the left, leaning up

"Kind off" Sam playful smiled "Maybe we can take a shower... I have bought you a pair of comfy sweat pants and you love my NCU sweater... I mean... if you..." Sam bit the inside of her cheek nervously for a moment "If you want to stay"

"Sweet lord you are so cute" Lena said frowning and began to walk pulling Sam by her tie hearing her laugh "And right now I need to reach your room"

 

 

Kara was laid down in Alex’s couch with a book on her face. Alex gave a short glance to Maggie nodding to her sister. Maggie bit a cookie opening her eyes big then shook her head letting Alex know what she will not be the one who ask her sister that is wrong. It wasn’t her business and sometimes it was not that easy to talk to Kara because she didn’t care about her -Super- emotional problems with men. The girl of Steel used to choose bad and worst if they were talking about dating

"Why are you so blue?" Alex asked picking the book from Kara’s face

Kara opened her eyes "I was thinking about Lena and Sam"

"What about them?" Alex tapped Kara’s legs and she sit up

"Do you think they are having something?" Kara was thoughtful 

"The other night they were like usual when we played board games" Maggie said from the isle opening a beer "Are you worried about them or what?"

"No, but... after the shooting they have been together almost 24/7. Maggie do you have the files of the bullets and it’s trajectory?"

"Kara we closed the case by another attempt of murder. This year is the fifth" Alex replied while Maggie took a sip of her beer

"I know... I just wonder how Lena is about all this. The previous times she came to me to talk about it, or waited for Supergirl. Now she goes always, Sam this, Sam that..."

"If Lena is dating Sam is her business, not yours. You should be happy for her" Maggie pointed leaving Alex and Kara alone drinking her beer "You can’t pretend that she will be single forever" Maggie yelled from the Bathroom

"Okay..." Alex awkward laughed nervously

"I don’t care if they are dating or have a relationship, I care about this weird new attempt of murder, who’s after Lena, why now?" Kara told her sister "Also there’s something new in the city"

"What do you mean with something new?"

"Maybe another Metahuman, a woman, I think. I couldn’t catch her"

Alex got intrigued "She’s or it is faster than you?"

"It looks like tho. I only saw her back then she become a blur" Kara got annoyed "I want to know what is this, Alex"

 

 

Lena adjusted her head to the crock of Sam’s neck asleep. What lasted of the day they looked like a family, or what Lena wished or wanted as a family. Ruby almost caught them in the shower which was really funny A really tender makeout after falling sleep was something the dark haired woman enjoyed the most even tho she wanted more. She decided to keep the chance to do whatever she wanted to do with Sam this weekend when Ruby had a sleepover party with one of her friends. Lena didn’t liked how fast her feelings were growing for Sam. It was true that the woman was exceptional in every way, her daughter delightful also, but the essence of her was what had her crazy.

 

Sam observed Lena sleep in her embrace a couple seconds, that calm breath hitting her skin and feeling her hand under her tee at the height of her heart. She had the suspect Lena was a softie but she was better than that "I really like you" Sam whispered with her lips on the top of Lena’s head

 

 

Next morning Lena woke up really early even though she was really comfortable because Sam felt like a warm blanket, because she had to go to the bathroom and when she got back to the bed she noticed something that got her full attention because the air that came out from Sam’s slightly open mouth was freezing air. Her breath was freeze, she stared Sam for two minutes not believing what she had in front of her eyes. Lena crawled into the bed a placed her hand over her mouth feeling indeed that it was like a winter cold breeze, she placed a hand on Sam’s cheek. Her body was warm like a heater

Sam opened an eye a little bit and frown "What are you doing?" She mumbled and the air coming out from her mouth was normal

Lena didn’t know what to say "You are warm"

"Mmh?" Sam opened her eyes seeing Lena move the covers sitting on her lap "Lena...?"

Lena slid her hands on Sam’s abdomen feeling that she indeed was warm "You..."

Sam giggled tensing her abs "what are you doing?"

"Can you blow air, please?" Lena required

Sam frown awkwards sitting to have a better position, she wanted to ask why Lena wanted her to do that but she gulped nervous because maybe in her sleeping she did something. Sam only hoped that nothing came out, luckily she did it and anything happened. Lena had her green eyes checking Sam face carefully and then sighed relieved

"I thought..." Lena shook her head "Never mind, Good morning" 

Sam leaned to give her a soft kiss on her lips "Isn’t it a little bit early yet?" Everything outside was dark, it was 5:00am 

"Yes, I’m sorry" Lena moved from Sam’s lap and laid next to her

Sam laid down too but turned her body to look at Lena and waited for her to stare back at her "Are you okay?" She asked because Lena looked kind of weird

"Yes, I am" Lena smiled and shook her head getting closer to Sam cuddling feeling again how warm she was and how good she felt in her arms


	11. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam busy with their schedules worked hard to keep the heat up of their relationship. Lena more than ever is suspecting that Sam have something special, because she does strange things even moves or she think she moves at speed light or when she caughts her like listening something when no one is around. The only thing that blinds the business woman is the love growing in her heart for her

The day of the opening of the expo arrived. Lena noticed that the previous days Sam was beyond tense during the last things she had to deal with to make everything perfect because she didn't wanted anything skip her watch. She didn't wanted an indicent or mess, anything that Barbara would have the chance to complain or acusse them of any grievance of her collection.

The event went more than great, a lot of people visited and got delighted by the exposition. The art collection of Barbara Ann Minerva was incredible, even she acted kind and heard warming with the people (thing she never were if she couldn't get a benefit from it). Lena in the moment she joined to the expo she could notice some things about Sam being in multiple places every time she looked for her. It looked like Sam was moving running all the time. Fast... Faster than anyone. She didn't said anything because Lena thought it was her imagination. Even Sam had an awkward cold exchange of words with Dr Minerva, they were really cordial. Of course Barbara flirted with Sam but feeling Lena's eyes on them all the time. Luckily the business woman know that at the end of the night Sam would go home with her. What Lena didn't liked that much was the appear of Dinah and Helena there. Sam noticed Lena wasn't that comfortable with the two detectives of the neighboor city, knowing that one of them was her friend with benefits and made a clever move telling something to Lena that made her heart skip a beat just before keep moving around

-"In this room full of art I'd always still stare at you"-

Lena didn't know if she really mean it or she wanted her to not look at anyone else. Sam actually mean it. The only thing Lena got for sure was that Sam got jealous about Helena and how they spent almost all the night together until the inaguration event ended. For Lena it was kind of obvious the annoyance Sam felt because the short times she caught her looking at them she had to turn around and cover her eyes for a moment, Dinah getting worried because she was helping her with some security things.

The way to Sam's home they reminded in silence. Lena tried to talk but Sam wasn't doing too much to keep the talk. When they got to Sam's the first thing the taller woman did was taking of the gray vest she was wearing and hug her daughter really tight and Lena thought she could melt in any second if they would continue being that sweet and cute. Ruby as usual began to ask a lot of questions about science to Lena. The woman now was trying to make that Ruby get some interest on engineer because that way she would have her full attention instead to ask things to Ray Palmer about robotics. That night she went to her penthouse even she wanted to stay with them but next day she had to begin with the preparations of the special holiday editions of CatCo

 

 

A couple days later Sam bought a pair of gowns making Ruby thrilled because the young girl know what they were for. The day after Sam brought the gowns the girl almost spent the day seeing her dress for the Star Wars premier. The cop friend’s with her mother visited them and Ruby couldn’t help but make all the possible questions about her job, martial arts and the most important thing for her at the moment. Star Wars. Ruby’s obsession/fangirl with the two Kryptonians on earth was in second place, it would come back after watch the movie and buy all the merchandise her mother allow her. Dinah successfully replied to all the doubts and guesses Ruby had making the girl really really impressed and happy.

 

Sam caught her daughter calling Dinah early in the morning and then before dinner that day that made her get a little pissed off in part because she worked the things out with Lena and fixed their things and also because these days when Lena came to her home, after Dinah's weekend on National City with Helena Bertinelli (the expo), the girl didn’t stopped to talk about the cop after they had a -Cool- day with the woman. Ruby began to idealize Dinah (not too far from reality) because the woman began to tell her how was to be a cop, and when the girl asked her about martial art she answered all her doubts leaving the girl really impressed even teaching her some moves only to be used if she was in danger making her promise to respect that. Sam waited until Ruby stop talking with Dinah wandering around her living room. She had to stop this somehow

"Ribs can you come to the living room for a minute?" Sam called taking a seat on the couch

Ruby came with her mobile phone in her hands she was now watching a video of Supergirl after talk with the cop "What it is Mom?" 

Sam tried her best to find the best words to not show any kind of anger "Ruby we have to talk about your calls to my friend"

"Lena is okay, when I call her" Ruby said sitting in the same couch of her mother

"Baby, I’m not talking about Lena. Is about Dinah"

Ruby made an apologizing face "She told me if I needed help with something I could call her"

"Dinah is being kind, Ribs... you can’t call her a solid hour almost three days in a row, she’s super kind but baby you have to understand that-" Sam took a breath "-Lena and I... uh..." Sam thought better and that wasn’t the moment to tell her daughter how serious the relationship she was starting to have with Lena "Ruby, maybe... maybe Lena is not that much okay with you gushing all the time about Dinah, okay?" Sam moved her hands in the air not telling all she wanted to her daughter 

"I like Dinah, she is pretty cool and the other day she taught me how to do takedowns if a bully messed with me" Ruby replied frowning defending her position "And we are friends too like aunt Maggie"

"I know but I need you to stop calling her that much, okay?" Sam say it in a firm tone "What have you two been talking a while ago?"

Ruby smiled shy "I asked her how was her day, if she caught bad people... then she asked me what was your favorite dessert... but... it was after I asked her about if she would come to the premier"

"Ruby-" Sam sighed exasperated

"-Dinah is awesome, mom..."

"Ruby she doesn't live in this city... she have a life in Gotham... I want you to stop and I will talk about all this with Dinah too" Sam told standing up "Have you done with your homework?"

"Yes..." Ruby replied sad "Can I go back to my bedroom?"

Sam nodded and Ruby went back to her dorm feeling down. Sam dropped her head back sighing tired it was true that she didn’t had many friends because her whole life raising Ruby alone it only gave her a lonely path, between work and taking care of her, so when the girl liked Sam’s friends she really liked them because if her mother allowed them into their life it meant something. Ruby only have seen 2 person like that. The friend of Sam who died from cancer was one, Lena was the second, and the third one was becoming Dinah 

 

 

Kara laughed hard because the anecdote Lena was telling about Ruby and her at a mall a couple days ago. The business woman wasn’t used to be in a place like that and if in some way was truly funny but beyond awkward. Every time Kara tried to talk about the shooting or enemies Lena had, this didn’t wanted to talk about it because Kara already knew how many people hated her. The waiter brought the desserts

"Oh no, the two are for her" Lena told the man and he placed the two chocolate lava cake in front of the blonde woman "the coffee is for me"

"Thank you" Kara said taking the plates

"So, that’s how I ended calling Ruby by the information desk"

Kara almost choke again holding a laugh "You are spending a lot of time with them"

Lena smiled shy "I guess" She shrug playing silly. Lena felt her heart warming thinking about Sam "They are awesome"

"Your eyes shines when you talk about them" Kara pointed taking another bite of the cake

Lena began to turn red "Shut up"

"You have a thing with Sam, huh?" Kara smiled bright

"Yes... no... yes" Lena said slowly correcting herself with a half shy smile "When I am around her all looks like possible. Like magical" Lena said thoughtful also because Sam sometimes in her sleep showed some kind of anomalies that made her more curious about her

"Have you talked with her about this?" Kara finished the first lava cake

Lena nodded taking her mug "When we started this almost two mon-"

"Two months ago?" Kara got really surprised

"We don’t want to label it. Okay? You heard her that time when we asked her about dating and her answer was -I don’t date. I just like to have my freedom and, I don’t like random people around Ruby-"

"Well until today I didn’t know she was into women"

"Believe me she is" Lena said annoyed because of Barbara "Sam is attractive, Kara. She is like a magnet, she’s smart, really really smart. Did I ever told you she speaks 8 languages? She learnt them for fun, and when she smiles she makes the room shine" Lena told thoughtful "She’s the best mother in the world, and... she only wants me, ME" Lena whispered leaning towards her best friend like telling her a secret "I just don’t want to ruin this"

Kara made a face of proud holding a huge awwww that was trying to go out from her throat "You are in love"

Lena turned red and had to look down for a second taking air just to look stoic up clearing her throat"... Tell me how are you and James? Oh, you have to remember me if Diana can come next week or in two weeks" Lena changed the theme avoiding to see her best friend’s face and turned around looking for the waiter asking for the bill making a hand gesture

"Come on... you have strong feelings for her" Kara smiled soft

"I don't know what you are talking about" Lena took a sip of her coffee looking to a side

 

Sam got ready to try to fly again at volunteer, the few times she tried to do it she ended or falling into the ground or floating standing in the air and not moving her body an inch. She was full focus. Ruby was asleep. Every house of the neighborhood with their lights out and for what she could hear most of the people living near also sleeping. Sam jumped to the rooftop because she had that already checked and made her preparation to jump high and try high but in that moment she was at the distance lights of a car. For the silhouette it looked like Lena’s. Sam focused her gaze on it and she saw it clear it was Lena. The taller woman sighed defeated. That night would not be the night.

Lena lowered the music she was listening and saw on the rooftop of Sam’s house a kind of silhouette disappearing seconds later in a blink of an eye. The black haired woman made her way to the house and parked her car in front of the house checking the surroundings carefully before go out of the car. She made her way towards the front door knowing that the woman by the time it was, she would be still awake. Lena raised her hand to knock the door and Sam opened the door getting -surprised- to see her there. Sam was taking the plastic trash out to the plastics container next to her garage. Actually she took the first thing she could to have an excuse to open the door and make it look casual

"Hey..." Sam whispered smiling placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek

Lena gave her space to walk out of the house "No a good kiss?" Lena teased

Sam deposited the bag into the container to recycle plastics "Wait until we are inside" she gave a glance trying to not smile

Lena sighed faking sadness following Sam with her hands shoved in her red coat "It looks like an eternity"

Sam stopped in her tracks taking a step inside the house "It does?" She leaned in the door 

"Have you been waiting for me?" Lena asked leaning her body into the frame door tilting her head to a side with a playful smirk

Sam smiled "Maybe... " She took Lena’s lapels with both hands and pull her inside pinning her against the wall "I didn't know you were coming, I would have changed"

"I wanted to give you a surprise... I still have your keys, that allows me to sneak into your bed, go under your sheets in a way down to-" Lena closer to Sam’s mouth purred provoking shivers running all the body of the taller woman

"Don't say it-" Sam bit her bottom lip "-I really like dirty talk" she smiled cocky pushing with her foot the door to close it

Lena licked her lips nervous staring at Sam eyes, she knew that Sam was joking, or maybe not... she leaned up slowly, like doubtful to kiss Sam, brushing her lips against hers. The taller woman didn't know why Lena was that way in that moment... being careful to kiss her. Normally she would have pulled her into a hot/steamy kiss sliding her tongue inside her mouth, hungry, and one of the two would lead the way towards the couch or to the main bedroom. Sam closed the gap and followed that soft kiss and it made her feel something else. She liked that sensation. A warm feeling that filled their hearts. Both of them liked the sensation

 

 

 

"So then you throw a punch this way and the guy would lean down whincing" Maggie said with her air in the air showing the movement. Ruby mimicked Maggie's move but she made a face "Yeah something like that" she petit brunette said frowning

"Dinah has taught me that better is a hit right to the throat then a judo takedown and walk away" Ruby knitted her brows "She said that is better looking like I didn't kicked his ass"

Maggie had a grin growing on her face "Okay, first, hit" she said showing the palm of her hands to the girl to keep practicing her boxing skills "Now tell me, who's this Dinah?"

Ruby bit her lower lip hitting Maggie's palms with her fist "Uhm... she's friends with mom. She's pretty badass. She do knows-" Ruby dodged Maggie's hand and began to hit again "-she knows a lot of thing about fighting. She's a cop"

"A cop?"

 

Alex came with a bag of croissants and checked her girlfriend smiling big while Ruby hit the palm of her hands. Alex liked a lot to have an eye on Sam's daughter because the girl was smart and curious and Maggie had a soft spot for the kid because she wasn't like other kids. Her manners and how sweet but wild Ruby was made her have a sympathy for her

"What are you two doing?" Alex smiled going to their side

"Hit hard" Maggie ordered and Ruby did "Good girl" She turned her head to Alex "We were talking about a new friend Ruby has"

Ruby giggled "She's my mom's friend... she’s awesome" Ruby replied shy

"As much as we are?" Alex joked

Ruby smiled giggling "No... "

Maggie saw Alex’s proud smile and added "She’s way cooler, right?" 

Ruby laughed "Yes"

Alex made an offended face "Now you won’t have any of these Matcha Tea Croissants"

"Yeah feed the kid with empty calories" Maggie scoffed

"Those are the best ones!" Ruby tried to reach the bag and Alex raised the bag up "Please??" Ruby saw how Alex rose her brows "Aunt Alex please"

"Okay, but I am way better than that new friend of your mother"

"Are you being concious that you are dealing with food for her love?" Maggie smiled crossing her arms

"It works Aunt Maggie" Ruby waited for Alex to give her a croissant

Maggie couldn’t help but burst out of laughs "That’s why I like you" She raised her hand to high five

 

 

Sam walked to the direction they accorded to met, she saw them having a great time and was about to approach when she heard a woman screaming in danger like being assaulted from far. She couldn’t see her but she was 100% hearing her. Sam looked to her sides and without knowing she ran in her super speed around the surroundings until she was able to find her fighting with a thief. Actually when she arrived everything was frozen from how fast Sam was moving. She ran closer pushing with a finger the man and taking the woman and purse to the other side of the park then she made her way back where she was but behind a tree just in case.

The man flew over the bars of the park landing over the hood of a car and the police officers went there to know what happened. The woman stopped screaming holding now her purse seeing she was alone but people staring at her surprised 

Sam smiled big knowing she did a -good- action and began to walk when she saw a person with a black/dark gray cape with a hoodie on its head. This person was wearing the same clothes that the woman that used to appear randomly at her house when it was late night some days. Sam wasn’t scared anymore, even if after that weird symbols like when Supergirl went crazy appeared on her skin for second. She clenched her jaw holding her jaw and began to walk where this figure was in a power walk decided to catch it

It disappeared when Sam tried to touch it and two people walking in the path looked at her like -weirdo-. She immediately checked her hands and touched her face. There was nothing. Now nervously Sam turned around to the left then to the right just in case if that thing changed her position but again there was nothing.

 

Lena began to walk fast towards the point they told to get Ruby to go to do a few tryouts for a new suit for Sam for the party she was organizing for the workers of L-Corp and CatCo with her program about the special editions. From far still with that fast walk she saw Sam like trying to find something around.

"Sam?" Lena called loud from a few meters away

The woman for a second without trying or control it, charged her heat vision frowning but quickly closed her eyes and covered her face with both hands knowing it was Lena coming to where she was

Lena got worried by the actions of Sam and ran, and she hated to run "Sam" she placed her hands on her arm and back "Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah, it’s... just... a thing... don’t worry" Sam confessed but she was tired of that characteristic of her eyes. If she was getting beyond turned on, heat vision. If she was angry, heat vision. It was a really bother

"That’s it, you are taking vacations starting today" Lena told worried by the -headaches- she looked to have

"Lena, I’m fine" Sam said straighten her position uncovering her face "See?" She was panting a little "I’m... fine"

The black haired woman shook her head with a really worried expression and cupped her cheeks "Promise me you are fine"

Sam nod placing her hands on Lena’s wrists very gently "I am"

 

Maggie, Alex and Ruby where goofing when Sam and Lena got there. Maggie felt sadness for Alex because the woman looked really happy with a child around, but her feelings towards having a kid didn’t changed at all. Actually that night she had a surprise for her. That’s why she accepted to babysit Ruby a couple hours until Sam went to pick up Ruby

"Hi, Mom" Ruby waved her hand smiling happy

"Ladies" Sam greeted seeing Alex smile kind of embarrassed

"I have to tell you, your daddy look is premium" Maggie pointed

Lena rose her brows in surprise and Sam giggled. Alex turn red but Ruby looked at her mother confused

"I can tell the same of your tough cookie look" Sam replied "Your leather jacket is awesome"

Ruby facepalmed and made a face scrunching her nose kind of ashamed but trying to not to laugh. Lena placed a hand on Sam’s arm leaning her forehead on her back snorting hard

"I think we made our girlfriends embarrassed" Maggie shrug staring at Alex who was looking up to the sky biting her lips showing only a skinny line. Lena tightened her grip on Sam’s arm because Ruby was there.

Sam actually didn’t felt the squeeze on her arm "I guess...  we are top shelf"

Ruby laughed a little, she knew that Alex and Maggie were a couple but she thought that she meant that her mother and Lena as friends, anything else. Lena had to put herself together and took a deep breath trying to do her best smile 

"We should get going" Lena gulped stopping the laughter coming out from her mouth

Sam nodded extending a hand to her daughter "Maggie, Alex, thank you so much. I own you a dinner or something" Ruby took her hand

"Oh no, no... Uhm" Alex acted cool, still kind with a kind of red shade "It was our pleasure. We can hang around more with her any time!"

Maggie rolled her eyes "In time" Maggie mumbled checking her phone "Alex, actually I have to do something. So... I’ll see you later at home, okay?" She gave a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek "Bye guys... kiddo" Maggie did the salute getting a bright smile from Ruby

"The offer still on... so whenever you want guys" Sam winked at Alex and she got a nervous smile

"Bye, Alex" Lena waved her hand walking away with Ruby and Sam

 

They got to the tailor to take Sam’s measurements while Lena watched her paying her full attention. She liked the woman and now was even curious about the weird supernatural things that lately happened around her. Ruby was attached to her mobile phone giggling time to time in the Hall of the Tailor store. Lena was 100% sure that she would be fine because thanks for her the place become one of the best and expensive stores in the city and one of the most secured.

"Okay Miss Arias, we have done"

"Molte grazie, Giacomo" Sam got down from the stand and the man smiled warm

"Il piacere è tutto mio, signorina Samantha" 

Lena looked amazed at Sam and got up from her seat "Thank you so much Mr. Luca"

The man smiled proud "Miss Luthor you always have help my business" The old man offered his hand and Lena took it "I will have Samantha’s suit in three days" He assured showing three fingers "You can have my word"

Sam felt bad because she didn’t wanted to be a bother "Giacomo, non c’è bisogno affretare le cose. Manca qualche settimana per la festa"

The man shook his head "Ho dato la mia parola, figlia. È lavorare per questo"

Lena actually was having fun seeing the interaction of the two. She knew for sure that the man when he said that he would do something in short time for her, he would do it perfectly. Mr Luca left the room with his notes on his hands leaving Lena and Sam alone

Lena looked quickly to the open door then took Sam’s right hand to pull her closer while she was wearing again her jacket. A grin began to grow in the corner of her lips by Lena’s actions and tilted her head to the left side leaning down but her boss stopped her making her frown

"You are super sexy when you speak another language"

"You know I have an expert tongue" Sam again tried to kiss Lena’s lips "Just a kiss..." she whispered

"Don’t use that innocent tone" Lena kissed the corner of Sam’s lips and graced with her chin with her teeth

Sam smirked "Did it work?"

Lena nodded slowly with her eyes glued to Sam’s mouth "Can I go tonight to your place? You know next week, the premiere, we are not going to see each other too much" Lena whispered 

"Of course you can come... home..." Sam saw how Lena’s pupils grew more "But you have to be really quiet"

"I am quiet..." 

"You are not that quiet when I have my tongue down here" Sam placed her left hand over the material of her pencil skirt, on her cunt, pressing with the tip of her fingers there and began to move it up and down

"Sam..." Lena said breathless

"Mom! Are we done? I wanna go home" Ruby loudly said getting inside of the room with her eyes attached to her mobile

Sam stepped back wearing her jacket. Lena got the most deep shade of red she could not believing how easy was for Sam to dissimulate

"Yes, we will say goodbye to the tailor, then we will go home with Lena"

"movies night?"

Lena gulped "Yes... sweetie... movies night"

 

 

Late that day Sam and Lena was watching a movie in her bedroom. Actually Lena was trying to distract the woman in a tactic very successful. Soft kisses on her cheek in a path to her mouth. A soft bite in her neck, rub her hand up and down in the inside of her thigh. Sam tried her best to not get distracted but when Lena moved placing her legs over her lap taking her face with her hands and pulling her into a kiss... Sam lose it making Lena laugh when she moved and pulled her by her legs and placing her body between them

"You are ruining the movie" Sam joked

Lena raised a brow "We have already watched a movie with Ruby" Lena tug from Sam’s tee

"This one was one for you" Sam about to get up and Lena hooked her legs around her waist pulling her down closer "I shouldn’t have buy you these sweat pants" she said smiling big

"It’s your fault to make me feel comfortable in these"

Sam shook her head a little and began to listen whispers. She tried to focus on Lena, to focus on her eyes and her hands cupping her face, stroking her cheek and lips with her thumbs. The whispers weren’t the voices of the neighbors. They were a language she never have heard before

Lena, like the other day leaned up slowly giving her a chaste kiss. Kara’s words repeated on her mind -You have strong feelings for her- since that day, she wanted to deny it but she actually was having those feelings and with every kiss, joke, laugh, worry, smile or hug Sam gave her, it only made them grow. She noticed Sam kind of anxious "Are you okay?"

"I have to go to the kitchen for a minute and check that Ruby is sleeping" Sam took Lena’s wrist and kissed the inside of it. Lena didn’t know why she used to do that

"Alright" Lena told frowning because Sam got up really quick and leaved the room

 

Sam looked around the house from where the whispers came and noticed something weird on the kitchen. A red rose on the isle that two hours ago wasn’t there. It wasn’t Lena’s because they were together all the time. There was still the whispers but Sam went to take the flower and under it was a note -She’s not worthy. You’ll be mine again- She wrinkled the note in her hand really angry. How did she broke into her house, when the fuck she did it?. Sam thought panting heavily and in that moment for the first time, Sam was able to shoot a  beam of heat vision from her eyes hitting one door cabinets making a huge whole there

 

Lena heard some kind of noise down the stairs and made her way there really quick finding Sam made a curled ball sit in the floor, next to isle, covering her face, sobbing. Lena tried to touch her but she raised a hand to make her stop her actions. The black haired woman knelt her to her for a moment worried. The smell of burned wood was there and Sam almost shaking but sobbing had her all attention. She didn’t know what to do


	12. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of noticing Sam’s weird behavior in some scenarios Lena will find out the truth the woman has been hiding in a move to safe her life and her daughter’s

Sam was making breakfast for Lena and her daughter. This was the first morning after two weeks from the last time they have been together once again because of their busy schedules also because that night when Lena found Sam made a scared curled ball in the floor she was making excuses to not see the Lena that soon. Sam wanted to know if it was safe to get angry again and not shoot a beam of heat vision. Even Barbara's messages where something stupid at this point, she wasn't allowing her to get her on her nerves

Ruby was telling the business woman how their trip and the premier of Star Wars went and how Dinah could make it. It was true that the girl stopped talking that much about the cop but sometimes she couldn’t help it and gush about how awesome the woman was. Sam put a plate of pancakes in front of Ruby then other in front of Lena. Juice for the daughter and Coffee for her lover

"For winter break I want to go with mom to Metropolis or Gotham or... or Star City, it was fun!"

Lena quirked a brow "Why those destinations? You know I can take you somewhere cooler than that"

Sam cleared her throat "Lena..."

"Even if Ruby wants to go to Japan we can go to Japan" Lena cut a piece of the pancakes and put it in her mouth

"Really??? That would be awesome!" Ruby exclaimed "Mom, can we go to Tokyo?"

"Baby maybe you are in Holidays but I have to still working" Sam explained kind of tired

Lena took a sip of her coffee "I can give you vacations"

"WE ARE GOING TO TOKYO!" Ruby beamed excited 

Sam closed her eyes defeated dropping her head touching with her chest with her chin. She really kind of hated when Lena spoiled her daughter that much. But she also loved that the woman actually had that love for her kid, she would do those big things when she know that she didn't had to

"Yes!" Lena smiled big at Ruby

"I have to tell it to my best friend" The girl got up from her seat "And nanny would be thrilled" she said going to her bedroom "This is going to be the third awesome thing after met Supergirl!"

Sam shook her head and waited until she heard the footsteps of her daughter up and looked at Lena who had a totally innocent gaze on her face "What have we’ve been talking about the big things, Lena?"

The black haired woman got up from her stool and rounded the isle until reach Sam and placed her hand she on Sam’s hips pulling her closer staring up to her mouth then to her eyes "She’s on her vacations and we should take one too... you have been working a lot. Why are you so hard on yourself?"

Sam frown "I’m not hard-" Lena kissed her lips "-on my..." another kiss "...I’m trying to-" This time Lena gave her a long steamy kiss "I-" and one more kiss "You are playing dirty"

"I’m sorry... the Luthor in me is showing up" Lena joked with a smut smile 

Sam checked the features of Lena’s face "I like you" she let it out staring at those light green eyes

Lena felt her heart skip a beat "I like you too" Lena whispered back in time when Ruby’s babysitter opened the front door and the two made a step back. It was time to go to work

 

 

 

Kara shown some pictures of the investigation she was under for news but her best friend was really away, her mind was in another place actually. Lena at some thought smiled not listening to a single word Kara was saying.

"Lena?" Kara had her brows furrowed in confusion 

"Mmmh?" she replied not having an idea about what she was telling her "I'm sorry"

"Is everything okay?"

"yeah, everything is wonderful" Lena had a silly smile 

Kara squinted her eyes with a half smile studying the face of her best friend "What have you done?"

"Nothing!"

"Lena... spit it out"

"Sam called last night so... this morning I went to her home for breakfast and-"

"-A quickie in the morning?" Kara joked

"NO! what? no... " Lena turn red "We have worked things out, she’s special, Kara... really special, and no we are not sex machines" She looked aside even knowing that the few times she spent the night they ended doing things or most likely Sam ended doing things to her and that thought was always in her mind

"I know you guys are really busy sometimes but why you two have to work things out?" Kara was really interested in that fact because Lena looked lost and miserable when she wasn't with Sam at a 100% 

"Ruby, work... things..." Lena breathed thoughtful "Sometimes she’s..."

Kara frown a little "She is what?"

"Nothing..." Lena replied not giving it much importance because she didn't wanted her best friend worried about some kind of imaginations "Sometimes she's really enigmatic, flawless"

"You are so in love with her" Kara took a sip of her tea with a half smile

Lena had to take air "I really don't know what are you talking about" she told letting the air leaving her lungs

Kara smiled bright "Look at you, you shine, Lena... have you guys finally talk about it? Oh and Christmas is next week"

"I’m taking Sam and Ruby to Japan on Christmas you can come"

"What?" 

"What?" Lena frown confused

"I thought you would stay... spend the Christmas dinner with Alex, Maggie, Finn, the guys and I"

"Ruby is on her vacations and she want to somewhere. Sam needs vacations too so she’s feeling tired-" Lena moved her hands forward in the air "-We are traveling to Japan. I have scheduled everything already"

Kara didn’t know what to say "When? Why you didn’t told me that before?" Kara got worried because the few events that happened and she as Supergirl had to stop without Lena noticing looked more attempts against her best friend "Taking a long trip like that is dangerous"

Lena scoffed a little surprised "Kara I have taken flights of 16h more than once... I don’t have to tell you where I go 24/7 okay? I’m a grown woman" she didn’t know why she was getting irritated

 

Sam went out of the lift and the few people that know her greeted her with smiles. She went right to Lena’s office seeing the woman serious stare she was giving to Kara as they were talking. She was closer and waited a couple seconds to get in and opened the crystal door slowly. When Lena looked up her her face totally changed thigh that made her smile and feel butterflies in her stomach. Kara looked back and her face wasn’t that welcoming

"Hey" Lena licked her lips holding the happy feeling running her body "what are you doing here?" Lena got up from her seat

Sam had a paper cup of coffee in her hand and made it spin nervously "I just wanted to see you before go home" She looked to Kara "Hi Kara"

Lena wanted to kiss her right there. Sam looked so cute but hot with that white shirt, gray vest, black pants and stilettos. Lena put back a lock of her hair behind her ear taking a deep breath. This was the first time Kara didn’t liked the situation. She felt like being the third wheel and that was awful feeling because the two woman acted like she wasn’t there

"Hi Sam. Uhm... Lena I will give you later the details of the cocktail and photoshoot session in the yacht of Connor Diamond" Kara got up walking towards the exit and -accidentally- stomped on Sam’s shoulder and strangely she bounced to aside instead the brunette. The blonde woman for a second looked at Sam shocked "I’m sorry-"

Lena just had eyes for Sam "See you later Kara"

Sam stared back at Kara really quick "-About what?" She didn’t mind it and looked at Lena

Kara squinted her eyes for a second "I huh... nothing" The reporter kept her way noticing that she didn’t moved Sam an inch also that she didn’t felt her hitting on the side of her arm

Lena only was staring at Sam and waited until Kara leave and closed the door of her office "I am really thinking to change the office for something more private" Lena rose a brow suggestive

Sam raised her brows in surprise "We always have your other office"

"That’s your office, Sam" Lena purred going close to her and saw that little smirk forming in the corner of her lips. She know that in Cat Co they had to be more discreet but that made Lena get in the mood

 

 

 

Barbara Ann Minerva walked in the pier checking all the ships. Tomorrow night would be fun seeing people drown in the water by a technical mistake not noticed by the crew. Her plan also was distracting Supergirl in the city fighting against her while Lena Luthor and the ship sink in the cold water and maybe a lot more of people that her principal interest was the death of the Youngest Luthor. The archeologist was becoming angrier by weeks. Sam wasn’t even responding to her teasing or provocations, since the last fight they had in the London the woman this time was ignoring her for real

 

 

 

Later that night Sam took off her shirt tossing it to the floor staring down to Lena and wanted to go further but she know that the only thing they could do was her touching and fucking the woman because if Lena touched her she didn’t know if she would control the heat vision and wished this time she didn’t had visions again of the kind of monks talking in that weird language.

Lena opened her legs a little bit wider to allow Sam get on top better only to pull her the most closer possible wrapping her legs around her waist demanding to feel her body against hers. She actually was getting frustrated because not being able to make her come by her hands was making her upset. She totally missed the feel of Sam wetness on her fingers, her taste and how her walls clenched around her fingers when she was getting closer. Lena pulled her into a long hungry kiss and felt Sam holding a moan in her throat, thing that did make feel powerful and began to rock her hips back and forth in her urge for contact.

"Lena, wait" Sam pushed her core on Lena’s crotch to make her stop. Her plan wasn’t being brilliant because she felt a wave of heat running her body "Sweet lord" she whispered dropping her head leaning her forehead on the collarbone of woman underneath

"I want you" Lena whispered trying to see Sam’s face

Sam moved her head up until stare at Lena’s eyes "I want you too" she said fixing her position between Lena’s legs and placed a hand cupping the side of her face stroking her bottom lip with her thumb

"Then why I can’t touch you?" Lena asked opening her mouth to suck Sam thumb

Sam felt again how her body burned and all the heat focusing on her eyes giving her without notice a light red color in her iris. Lena saw that but didn’t said anything but only open her mouth to release her lover’s finger and pull her in another kiss it awoke her arousal to no end

 

 

Barbara in the pier meet the captain of the ship she know Lena would take and flirted with him until get him drunk and could take him to his apartment only to nail the drugs she has been putting on the people she has been kidnap to turn them into beasts with the only purpose of get Sam’s attention to set free all her force. It wasn’t being successfully because Supergirl always stopped them but this plan also with the plus of killing Lena Luthor will get her purpose. That night she saw how the man turned into a panther and ran out of the place after his conversion. It would be fun see how the man turned into human in the morning then to change again when the sun fall

 

 

 

Ruby in the morning opened her mother’s bedroom door wide open listening something in her headphones and looked up finding Lena closing her blouse. The girl checked that her mother was still sleep then moved her eyes into the other woman standing a few feet away from her

"Hi..." Lena felt her heart racing

Ruby frown because this was the four time she found Lena in the morning at her mother’s room. Most of the times she was sitting at the edge of the bed talking with Sam or sleeping when she found them. This time she was wearing her clothes and that made Ruby feel awkward because her mother haven’t told her last night before go to sleep that the woman would spent the night with them... or better said... with her

Sam moved stretching her arm in the side of Lena and at the feel of empty bed she opened her eyes a little bit "Lena?"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked kind of rude

"Ruby?" Sam mumbled and at the realization of this she sat up almost jumping off of bed. It was early for the girl to be up "Hey baby girl, what are you doing up this early?"

"Boruto’s episode" Ruby soften her frown but she had it still

Sam got up and was wearing her grey sweatpants and black tee "You are on vacations you should sleep more, come here" Sam opened her arms to hug her daughter

Ruby hugged her mother giving a short glance to Lena "I know..."

Sam looked at Lena making a gesture of -it’s okay- "I forgot to tell you Lena was staying last night. It was really late after watching Tomb Raider for her to drive home"

Lena hold her breath for a couple of seconds because it was true that they watched the movie or Sam did while she was distracting her until she made her go stumbling upstairs until reach the bedroom "I’m sorry Ruby"

"Pancakes or waffles?" Sam gave a kiss in the top of the head of her daughter

Ruby felt a kind of relief knowing that "It can be both?" She asked doubting. The relationship of her mother with the business woman began to look weird. They looked like something else than friends. Her mother never allowed anybody to stay but Lena

Sam smiled big looking at the face of Ruby "Chocolate chips?"

Ruby’s face light up "YES!"

Lena felt anxious and told the first thing it came on her mind "Now I’m thinking, Ruby, have you ever have in a yacht?"

Ruby moved her head towards Lena and shook it a little "No... are those super fancy ships?"

"Today, I have a cocktail, a photographer is going to take pictures for CatCo new image and I want you to come if Sam says yes"

"Can I go?" Ruby’s mouth fell open then looked up to her mother "Can we go????"

"Lena..."

"It will be fun, then after the photo session, people is going aboard and we will take a couple hours in the sea then we will be back, and maybe if you-" Lena got closer to the mother and daughter "-are not that tired I can tell you the details of the awesome trip-"

Ruby eyes got wide open "-For real? Are we... are we going to Japan?"

"I told you we will" Lena smiled proud seeing Ruby almost bounce in the arms of her mother moving to hug her

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Sam rolled her eyes and placed a hand covering her eyes "Lena"

Lena was holding Ruby in her arms with a big happy smile and looked up to Sam. She wanted to kiss her to make her stop feel annoyed. She was learning the kind of glances she used give her when she perfectly know that she did something big.

"I’m going to end the episode and set the table!" Ruby said excited dropping her arms from Lena and left the room "YAY WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN!" She shouted from the hall

 

Sam had her arms on her hips staring at Lena with a reprehensible look "You have to-"

Lena cupped Sam’s face and pulled her into a kiss "I just want to make you happy... I want to make you two happy. Let me spoil you" Lena said with her lips brushing Sam chin

Sam felt a wave of happiness and giggled "You are crazy" she was giving a funny gaze to the short woman "I love you" Sam said without thinking, those words came from the bottom of her heart and kissed her. After it she checked those light green staring at her in surprise, it made her drop her smile curious "What?" Lena blinked once, two more times speechless "What?" She asked again seeing her only shook her head "Okay... I’m gonna make breakfast because we have to go to work" This time Sam placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek and left the woman there without knowing why she was like that

Lena waited long enough until she raised a hand to put it over her chest, on her heart feeling her heart beats were arhimthicals and an overwhelming feel of happiness run her body and she sighed to bite her lip looking at the door "I love you too..." Lena whispered alone

 

 

Ruby after two hours of being on the yacht began to feel nauseous. It were because of the movement of the ship. Even she was thrilled during the photoshoot because it was impressive, Lena looked pretty and fierce but still she felt dizzy. Ruby wished her mother were there too but making everything ready to take their vacations was awesome. She even noticed they way they looked at each other now and it was weird but fun. She was sat looking at the sea thinking that she probably will miss her babysitter the two weeks they would be out

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked Ruby giving her a glass of water

"Thank you" Ruby took the glass "The Sunset is really cool. Your friends are nice"

Lena shook her head a little "They are not my friends Ribs, they are just here because of business interests"

"Oh..." Ruby only replied kind of sad. It was true that Lena was pretty awesome but she didn’t had many friends. But thinking it better, her mother neither had many friends "Mom... mom says you look good" the girl rushed to say to fill the silence

Lena squinted her eyes and a grin grew on her face "How does Sam knows how I look, Ribs?"

"I took a few pictures during the photoshoot while I was talking with Mom" Ruby said with a funny smile

"Oh lord... you are a paparazzi" Lena told faking surprise. Ruby giggled happy

 

 

Sam had everything checked and done. It had her busy the whole day but Ruby with Lena made her feel better. She was driving to the pier to take a Chinese food and wait in her car until the two would be back. Today she only heard whispers but not the vision of weird people around her. She was feeling good

 

 

The sun was almost gone and Ruby could seen the stars and everything was pretty. Lena was talking with people so she decided to go inside the yacht to talk to the captain because he told her he would let her take for a few minutes the ship when the night fall. First she went to take her phone because it was charging. The girl walked in front of Lena and waved her hand to the woman who smiled to her.

 

Barbara had her eyes in the sky looking for Supergirl who was standing in the air hearing probably the surroundings of the city in case people need her. The anthropologist millionaire smiled mischievous and in a second she turned into her Cheetah form. She loved to change to that, feeling power, stronger than anything. Wonder Woman was a really good challenge because they used to end in draw even knowing that The Princess of Themyscira used to kick her ass. The blonde Kryptonian would a really fun toy because these Kryptonians were weak compared to Wonder Woman so the game would be interesting. Cheetah began to run and jumped roof to roof faster until she was several meters away from Supergirl and took the last hop to tackle the girl of steel

 

Sam took her chopsticks and opened her rice noodles box. Lunch at 20:00 wasn’t a good idea but she wasn’t hungry. She didn’t wanted to Ruby to chastise her about not taking lunch or Lena to get worry. It was supposed that by the time she could see the Yacht coming but there were not signs of it, she nailed her chopsticks in the food only to leave it next to her in the hood of the car and take her phone to call her daughter. Three calls and any answers. Sam began to feel nervous. She called Lena and happened the same. Suddenly she saw an emergency ship departed fast from far of the pier being followed by a police craft and a jetski. Sam frown "no..." 

 

Ruby was hiding in a cabin scared with the mute on her phone she was shaking. Seeing the man turn in a huge monster was shocking but more when the man attacked her and she had to run and in her way to find Lena the captain hurt people until she found somewhere to hide. She didn’t know if she had to call her mother just in case to not get the attention of the beast

Lena opened her eyes a little feeling how everything moved slow. A black huge panther with what looked like the clothes of the Captain began to attack everyone and when she tried to go inside to look for Ruby she got hit with something big making her hit her head going KO. A huge roar echoed in the place making Lena open her eyes completely and moving the body of the photographer over head, she didn’t had time to check if he was fine or not, the only thing she wanted was check on Ruby

 

Sam got desperate when a few police cars stopped in the pier talking about an assault and posible murder of a crew of a ship. "Probably Lena Luthor was there with other business people for the photoshoot or shit like that for a kind of magazine. Well one less Luthor will be good" a policeman joked. Sam felt rage and in that moment she didn’t know what happened next

 

 

Lena could scape and take the flare gun to shoot at the thing. Falling in to the floor because the beast didn’t stopped after being hit twice. She tried to clean the blood of the open wound she had in her forehead when something hit the Yacht making it move violently. The big hybrid looked back and roared at the female shape. For a second Lena thought it was Supergirl but she had to look twice because she wasn’t. The two began to fight and another survivor took a shotgun and shoot at them making them stop and Lena had to hold her breath at the realization of who was there. The Panther shown his claws and hit her face not making a simple scratch. She frown even more taking impulse and tackle him flying fast to the inside of the ship then a few seconds later they broke the side of the rooftop of the yacht.

The sirens of the help began to sound closer, Lena moved her gaze from the shapes in the night sky and saw a red powerful laser beam being shoot across the sky and something fallen in the sea. The other man was kneeling down because she was too weak to be still up, he fainted pale from all the blood he was loosing. She gulped and had to do her best effort to move and go inside really carefully, calling Ruby.

Lena found Ruby after a while with the most worried and afraid expression she have ever seen. Nothing compared with the first time someone tried to kill her but Lena felt the worst to have been placed Ruby in that situation. The girl hugged her tight burying her face in the woman’s chest


	13. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in the yacht Lena is covering Sam in a 100% feeling that she didn’t know her own powers. Unfortunately the way of the investigation is going to turn is going to try to take down the Girl of Steel

After what happened in the yacht Lena convinced the police that Ruby was on her tutor until Sam was -back- in the city. Thing that was a huge lie and after seen her fight and flying with the monster who almost kill everyone in the ship she had to act calm enough to not scare the girl even more than how she was at the moment. Supergirl was the one who got Lena and Ruby at the deck of the ship before the Police arrived. She looked a little like a mess, probably she had to fight some crime before go for them. The business woman was thinking how Ruby hold tight the girl of steel when she saw her, she was her favorite hero in all times. Lena tried to call Sam to know where she was or at least try talk about what happened because the woman looked like Sam. It was Sam but at the same time it wasn’t her. There was no answer after 10 calls. Lena decided to take Ruby home because it was the best and also because the girl needed to rest

Alex after looking around the pier and asking people if they saw something weird in the last 24h, two people who lived there the only weird thing that they saw was a tall, sexy woman, British one, wandering around and talking to the captain who disappeared after the attack in the yacht or as Ruby said the captain become a beast. Alex found Sam’s SUV there left in the parking with Chinese food in the floor in a side but she wasn’t there. Maggie called her telling her that she had to see something. Anything of that had sense.

 

Maggie and agents from the DEO had secured a zone where it looked like someone had landing there then jumped. Strong. Just like when Kara/Supergirl did it when she was fighting or in an urge to go somewhere

"What we have here?" Alex asked going where Maggie was knelt

Maggie looked up "You tell me, you know Supergirl better than I do" she said with a smirk then looked down while she was taking pictures "Is that a fist?"

"What?" Alex frown deeply taking care walking to see what Maggie was pointing "A big fist I can tell"

"It... it is just like, superhero landing, then you know, charging, taking impulse then whoosh fly up" Winn said smiling and dropped his smile when Maggie and Alex stared at him serious "Superman uses to do that when he wants go even faster to another place, it’s just-"

"Police is looking for the captain. The story Ruby told saying the man changed his shape or transformed into a big bad mix of a panther might be some kind of invention of the kid"

Maggie rolled her eyes "Pst...Yeah, sure, because you are not a Martian talking in his human form and Supergirl didn’t fought a while ago with a Cheetah" Winn snorted a laugh and he turn around after getting Maggie’s and J’onn glare

"-I’d be there in a moment, I am following Lena’s car until she gets her penthouse... what-"

Alex pressed the earbud on her ear "What’s wrong Supergirl?"

"-Nothing, she’s not going to her place-" Supergirl had to correct her trajectory "Where are you going?" She whispered thinking who was trying to kill her best friend now

"-Are you okay?-" Alex asked knowing her sister had to fight with something in the middle of National City. She didn’t got any reply from her sister

 

 

Sam was in the floor of her garage panting nailing her fingers in the pavement, she was covered in sweat. She didn’t know how she got there, when she opened her eyes she was already there. She was feeling everything in her body. She closed her eyes tight and shoot a powerful beam of heat vision just between her hands in the floor opening a little hole here until she shut them again. She wanted to cry and began humming the song she used to sing to Ruby when she had the flu. All the voices, her freezing breath and her heat vision was stopping, a couple minutes of her shaking and sobbing humming the song helped her. She laid on her back in the cold floor and slowly opened her eyes seeing layers of the house until she was able to see the sky and she couldn’t believe that. Sam sit up with her eyes in the sky, she blinked one and saw the ceiling, she blinked one more time and could see again the dark sky. Every time she blinked it happened. Until it stopped too

"What am I?" She breathed standing up with a worry face, she was feeling really tired. Sam didn’t know neither noticed that behind her was a woman with a black tunic wearing a hoodie covering her head

 

Lena’s driver stopped in front of Sam’s house and she had to wake up Ruby because she felt asleep and had her head resting on her lap. In their way to the front door the girl didn’t moved an inch away from Lena.

Supergirl saw them from above and sighed when they got inside the house and just as that she flew fast to where Alex was waiting

 

"Where is mom?" Ruby asked with her arms still hugging Lena’s waistline 

Lena took a few steps until get to the living room "I-don’t-know. She had to work a lot, and we know Sam, right? Her phone might be out of battery" Lena lied "You should go to sleep. I’d be next to your bed until mom gets home. Okay?"

Ruby hesitate for a few seconds then nodded waiting for Lena to start walking and she followed her until reach her bedroom. Ruby asked her if she could sing something and Lena couldn’t deny her request. Lena stroke her hair singing until the girl felt deep asleep.

Lena was feeling her eyelids heavier after a solid hour happen. She got up from the bed and tried to not be loudly with her steps in her way out of the bedroom to go Sam’s bed and lay there to rest. When she got inside and turned the lights on she found the woman KO in the middle of the bed wearing just a pair of black jeans and her black bra. Lena again did her best to close the door without being noisy took a blanket and turn off the lights and waited until her eyes get used to the darkness of the room to go next to Sam. 

Sam was really KO but felt a hand resting on her thigh, it startled her and make her try to open her eyes thing she couldn’t. She began to breath heavily and moved her arms to cover her head and heard a few shushes and soft gently hands holding her forearms

"It’s me... hey..." Lena whispered. Sam tried to move again but the hands on her forearms wasn’t making it easy "Honey, it’s me... hey... Sam"

Just when Sam heard Lena’s voice saying her name stopped moving trying to -scape- "Lena?" She mumbled relaxing also frown soft with her eyes closed

"Yes" Lena smiled quickly "Can you hear me?"

"uhmmm" Sam again was deeply sleeping

"Sam?" Lena called once "Sam..." she tried again and Sam only emitted a hum "I don’t know how did you do that but you saved us" Lena whispered laying next to Sam and covering their bodies with the blanket "I want you to trust me, you can tell me your secret" she said softly stroking her cheek "I won’t tell anyone you know? I have fallen in love with you before know this. I knew you were special... but not like this" Lena rested her head on Sam’s shoulder resting an arm over her hips and tangling her body. Sam took a deep breath moving a little pulling Lena closer full asleep "I won’t tell anyone" Lena promised truly also falling deep asleep too hearing Sam’s heartbeats

 

 

 

Barbara in the morning expected to read and have news of the fight of Supergirl and the death of Lena Luthor but the only she got was -The Girl of Steel our Savior- the whole news were about how Supergirl fought a strange attacker in the middle of the city and how she saved -what lasted of the people of the incident of the yacht- also the life of Lena Luthor. The billionaire shook her head while she was listening the news and she began to stretch her body. Also the captain was still missing. Barbara found that curious because the man by the time it was in case of still being alive he would have turn into his human shape. She wanted death and chaos and just then she began to think about the possibility of Sam using her powers and that made her smile mischievously

 

 

Sam was having nightmares and opened her eyes feeling an arm, tight, around her, she looked to the woman and breathed easy then she began to think when Lena got there and jumped off of bed because of Ruby and ran to her door to open it and find her sleeping peacefully hugging her pillow with her hair all messy.

Lena woke up because of the hard movement and got up following Sam. The expression of her face was heartbreaking, the concern, the isolation. Lena placed a hand on her shoulder and let it slide down to her forearm to pull her a little bit and she looked at her hand then to her face. Lena tilted her head to point back to the main bedroom and Sam obey allowing her to lead the way back

"I will take care of her, you should go back to sleep" Lena whispered seeing the thoughtful expression of Sam

"When did you came back?" Sam sit down in the edge of the bed and Lena cupped her face to place a gentle kiss of her lips. Sam followed Lena with her sight. She only could remember she parking her car in the parking lot of the pier taking her box of Chinese food

Lena shook her head "Sleep a little bit more, okay? We will talk later"

"I don’t... I" Sam was trying hard to remember things "Lena..."

"Sleep just a little bit more Sam, it’s-" Lena checked the hour "-8:30. Ruby is sleeping, you should too"

"How did I got here?"

Lena for a second squinted her eyes studying the face of Sam that was totally clueless "You came here after work and fell deep asleep. You didn’t know until you get home what happened to us-" she lied

Sam began to panic "What?" She asked loudly "What, what happened?"

"Supergirl saved us, it’s okay. Ruby is fine" Lena made Sam go back to her side of the bed "Later we can talk about this, don’t wake up Ruby. She had a hard day. We are fine, okay?"

Sam hold her breath staring at those green eyes "okay..." she slowly began to lay down as Lena just adjusted her body, cuddling just as last night. Sam could remember that when Lena placed her lips on the back of her neck "Thank you"

"Shhhhhhh... everything is okay" Lena promised. She had to think in something convincing to not worry Sam even more

 

 

Alex was making toasts and coffee for Maggie while she had a face of disgust reading the news. After a while when Alex was bringing the breakfast to the isle Maggie closed the newspaper and sighed exasperated 

"Last night was nuts but... why media loves to over exaggerate the fight of your sister and Cheetah?"

Alex placed the coffee and toasts in front of Maggie "I think it was because Cheetah is one another who has made her bleed" Alex pointed she hated to read the news because of it

"Thank you" Maggie said seeing her breakfast and took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand "Even J’onn was surprised that she was able to kick him and scape when Kara had to go for Lena"

"I know... everything just so weird" Alex said taking her cup of tea

"The scratch on her chest didn’t looked good"

"She just need a little bit of sun and she will be just as new"

"Sometimes you are so positive and like a sunshine that is annoying" Maggie smiled leaning for a kiss "I love you"

Alex smiled big "Love you too" Alex closed the gap

 

 

Lena and Sam were in the Kitchen talking about what happened and why Sam couldn’t remember too much after being in her office and going for Chinese food. Sam was feeling guilty because she wasn’t there for her daughter. Lena was trying to calm her down telling her convincing explanations to make her believe it was true. Sam looked so confused and worried. She knew her powers made weird things to her and lately they were increasing but this time lapse lost was something new. Lena placed a plate with pancakes in front of her and placed the pan off the stove to go to give her a kiss. It was kind of mesmerizing seeing her like that. Lena wanted to make her feel better. Ruby came down to the kitchen running and Sam stood up just in time to hug her hard

Sam kissed the top of the head of her daughter then pushed her a little to kneel before her taking her hands "I’m sorry Ribs, I so so sorry. I didn’t know you were in danger. I’m so sorry, you know I would never put you in a dangerous situation"

"I know mom, but Supergirl and Lena and a man fought the big bad panther and we are save. For a moment I was scared because you didn’t picked your phone, and I hid. But then something happened and everything was in silence. Then Lena came for me and then Supergirl came flying. I wanted to be brave"

Sam wanted to cry and two tears fell down and hugged her daughter again "And you were baby girl. I am really sorry"

Ruby hug her mother back and looked to Lena "Lena is friends with Supergirl" Ruby said trying to distract her mother

"What?"

"She is not my friend Ruby, she is friends with everybody. I just treat her right. She is our hero" Lena said turning around to keep doing breakfast "I am making pancakes do you want this or you want something else?"

Ruby’s face lighted up "Can I help? Mom the other day taught me how to flip pancakes in the air"

Lena moved her head towards Ruby and smiled warm "Please teach me, I wanna be cool as you two are"

Sam kissed her daughter help and was glad Lena was there with them and dropped her arms to release her arms from Ruby and let her go next to Lena. Sam didn’t know to believe in the story Lena told her about what she did or the short seconds she could remember. The only important thing in that moment was Ruby. She was okay, she was save. With them.

 

 

 

The flight to Japan took Barbara totally off of guard. When she went to Sam’s office and Lauren told her that -Miss Arias is out of town and probably she would come back after Christmas. If something important she can leave her the message- pissed her off making her show for a second how the color of her eyes changed and a few patterns of Cheetah on her skin. Lauren got shocked, the anthropologist stormed out being a total fury, until she hours later knew were Samantha went after look in her home for information. She liked how easy was to break in someone home in the USA. Barbara got into Sam bed and and felt two kind of aroma. One was Sam but who was the other, female for sure. A woman, not a kid. Not the cute assistant of the office. She was thinking in the women who always was around Sam but none of them looked like close enough or looking at her the way she looked at her, with lust. Barbara only took a tee that smelled like her and a stuffed animal from Ruby’s room and left the house just as she came in

 

 

 

Lena’s jet landed in Narita International Airport. Sam all the trip was distracted, Ruby in the other hand was excited and in a hype. Lena was totally worried about Sam because even acting like she was okay and happy she was overthinking about what happened and how easy police let Lena go in the investigation. Lena told her everything about this kind of things when something like this happened, she was used to it and her attorney would take care of everything. It took three days for Sam to relax and began to have fun in Japan with her daughter and Lena, she was totally thankful for the woman. She not only own her a lot of favors because she looked after Ruby, she felt like she own her her life because of it. Luckily her powers was like sleeping after her lost of memory

Ruby was KO after spent the whole day in the Pokémon Themed Park. Lena ordered for food to take it to their room. Sam had changed her clothes into a white tee and a pair of blue jeans, barefoot, with her hair wet flat down, sit watching tv. Lena after the shower with Sam changed into her fancy comfortable clothes. She stared Sam for a minute drying her hair with a towel

"Anything fun on tv?" 

Sam took a deep breath "Except for the anime Ruby loves" Sam shook her head "I can’t find anything interesting" Lena walked in front of Sam covering her vision to the tv "Well... now I am seeing something more interesting"

"Really?" Lena teased with a smirk and quirking a brow

Sam stretched one of the hands to take one of Lena’s and pulled her to sit on her and she did, she straddle her lap without lose eye contact "Hi..." the dark haired woman said trying to read the gaze Sam was giving to her

"I don’t know how to thank you all you do, Lena" Sam told from the bottom of her heart

"What about, if you kiss me, and we make out a little bit now that Ruby is sleeping" Lena rose her brows suggestive

Sam laughed a little bit "Tomorrow is Christmas and you are by far the best gift life could give me this year"

Lena felt butterflies on her stomach and couldn’t help to throw herself to kiss Sam hard feeling how her heart was pumping harder than usual, she wanted to tell her the three words she wanted to tell her but this wasn’t the moment neither the place. She only knew for sure she meant those words. Their kisses wasn’t like the first ones, now they evolved into something hotter, tender, playful. Sam made Lena lay down on the couch with her between her legs and Sam did something that loved and turned her on to no end. Sam was placing kisses and licking her moles in a patch until reach the one in the middle of her neck then suck her pulse point. Lena let a moan out in time to the room service knocked the door with the dinner

"Dinner" Lena whined

"And you’d be the dessert" Sam kissed Lena’s lip standing up

Sam let the waiter to set the food in the tablet, Lena ordered a lot of food not knowing why, she turn around to look for her after acompanied the waiter out but Lena wasn’t there. She actually was trying to wake up Ruby to make her take something for dinner. Sam found that beyond cute. Her daughter was that tired but happy that only mumbled a -no thank you-

Lena closed the door of the Ruby’s room and stood before Sam "She’s KO"

Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of Lena’s lips "I’m gonna get worried if Ruby begins to call you mom"

Lena rolled her eyes with a huge grin on her lips "I will the cool mom" she placed her hands on Sam shoulders moving them until reach the back of her neck "Someday I will be the cool mom"

"Oh really?" Sam asked cheeky

"Totally" Lena replied tip toeing to kiss her

 

 

 

Back in National City Kara was flying across the street because she heard the police radio saying that people have found the dead body of a man in the shore of the beach that coincided or looked like the description of the missing Captain of the Yacht. When she got there, there was a lot of police officers, the DEO wasn’t there yet and for the things she was hearing, they were blaming her to kill the captain for the two holes the man had on his chest. Two holes madden with heat vision. All the situation was a huge misunderstood, but if she landed there at the moment, the officers would raise theirs guns against her. She flew away pressing her earbud trying to talk with Alex


	14. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena by the moment is happiest with her relationship with Samantha, anything or anyone can ruin it because she works hard to keep it in secret, which Sam loves, their privacy. Sam is getting used to her powers under control, but she don’t know that something else is taking the control too

The new year came as a bright good looking one for Lena. She was feeling happy, full. In love. Everything was right and even noticing the short moments of Sam in something like trance like focused in something, far... when she touched her she always blinked after a couple seconds and was back. It was true that there was weeks in which they didn’t see in days or weeks but when they was together everything again was right. The anomalies Sam used to shown sometimes appeared, some others even more without she could notice it being conscious. The investigation of the pier, Lena did her best to cover Sam and make that she never has been there, the two minutes after Alex left it, Lena’s people took the car and any proof that she being there or out of the office in those hours. Something Lena could successfully made also the cleaning of the name of Supergirl to the police after something that looked like a witch hunt of the hero, even she noticed how tense Kara got with it. People of National City were like that, praise something one day, and the next trying to destroy it. Lena knew it the best, after all was a Luthor. Another thing that got Lena in the paradise world was that Ruby got more attached to her and she used to call her almost every night asking her how her day has been and wanted to know what she did in that day under the sight of Sam. Lena in other words was feeling be loved.

 

Sam placed a bowl of muesli and soy yogurt in front of Ruby and kissed her temple moving to get a cup of coffee. Ruby was following her mother with her sight and squinted her eyes chewing a spoon of the healthy cereals. She waited for a moment when Sam placed the cup of coffee down next to her and she sit in the other side of the isle

"Mom?" Ruby called seeing her mother looking at her filling a glass of orange juice lifting it towards her lips to take a sip "Are you are and Lena dating?"

Sam choke spitting a little bit of the juice to the sides and Ruby laughed funny. Lena in that moment went down the stairs with her hair up in a perfect definition of messy bun wearing one of Sam hoodies and for the first time a pair of blue jeans. Like a regular person. Looking like a model of those annoying new age ads

"What?-" Sam asked back licking her lips trying to dry the drops on her chin and seeing the little disaster she made with the juice around her

"-Have you made your mother laugh with something?" Lena asked Ruby lifting her coffee mug to her mouth moving to take a dish towel to give it Sam

Ruby smiled bright "No, I just asked her if you two are dating"

Lena froze in her tracks with the dish towel she took and moved her head to Sam almost in some kind of fear for the answer she would give to the girl

"Why do..." Sam had to measure the impact of her words at that day in the morning. It was Saturday morning and Lena was there too "Why are you asking that?" 

"I’m not complaining" Ruby replied happy "But she spends too many nights here, with you, and... the other day you" she pointed Sam with her spoon "Mom you kissed Lena and she looked happy and in now I’m thinking in Japan-"

Lena saw the surprised face Sam had across her face, more because the kid was okay with it than other thing but also with some kind of concern "-I told you she saw us when I had to go" Lena closed her eyes giving it up leaning her head back

"I thought she didn’t, she was sleepy" Sam replied and moved her eyes back to the girl "Ruby... Lena and I... we are...." Lena stared at Sam raising her brows in expectation full of hopes "Yes. We are dating" Sam noticed the relief and soft smile growing on Lena’s lips

"That’s super cool!" Ruby beamed she turned around to see Lena "My mom is dating a total badass" she was pulling Lena by the sleeve of the hoodie "Can I tell it to aunt Kara, Maggie and Alex?" The girl opened her mouth like realizing something "Man, now I own 5 bucks to Cassie"

"No. What?" Lena and Sam said at the same time alarmed "Why?" And again at the same time

Ruby let out a breathed laugh "That’s so fun. Why I can’t tell aunties this, they are gonna be thrilled"

Lena cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee "Why, why do you own 5 bucks to your babysitter?"

"Cause the other day we made a bet, she told me that you two were having a thing and I said no cause mom would let me know, but she was right..." Ruby said thoughtful then looked back at Sam "Heeeeeey..."

Sam didn’t know if get mad with the babysitter cause the girl always was okay with everything she told her but it was true that since a few days back Ruby was more curious about them. Hearing Lena burst in laughs made it better and she sighed "Ruby eat your breakfast and then get ready to your soccer game. On Monday we will tell your Aunts about this, I have to cut the oranges and put some things in the car"

Ruby squinted her eyes "okay..." she replied taking another spoon of muesli with yogurt

"Remember that tonigh we will go to the Museum" Lena said placing a hand in the back of the girl

"Yay!!!" Ruby squealed with her mouth full

Sam shook her head annoyed and went to the garage, this wasn't the way she wanted to tell her daughter she was dating Lena like that. Sam checked her surroundings and breathed easy, some days that place was her safety place. She now was able to control her heat vision at will and some other new abilities. There were days in which she wasn’t sleeping with Lena that she woke up in random places like dissapointed and urged to go back home at her hyper speed. She never know how she got there. Even it was more frequent to see the creepy woman with the black tunic staring at her for seconds then disappearing. Sam again checked the marks of the holes she made in the floor now all covered with cement making it look normal. She began to pack the trunk of the car with a few boxes with new soccer tees for the kids of the team

Lena entered to the garage and stared for a second the back of Sam. The woman turn around her head and Lena smiled warm and made her way next to her "Do you need help?" Sam took a breath of air and shook her head "Are you okay?" Lena asked with concern

"Yes... No... kind of... Ruby got me off of guard. I never thought to come out like this" Sam explained staring at Lena’s eyes

"She’s taking it really great to be honest" Lena began to overthink

"Hey... Don’t do that" Sam placed the last box inside the car and took Lena’s hands "I raised my kid to understand that when two people, like each other and they are grown enough and they like them really really much... Love is love, you know"

Lena hold her breath because since the day those three words escaped Sam mouth she never said that again "I really like you"

Sam smiled cocky pulling Lena softly closer "You do?" Lena nodded staring at Sam lips hungry "Because I really like you too" Sam began to lean down

-"MOM IM DONE, IM GONNA CHANGE MY CLOTHES"- Ruby yelled from the kitchen

Lena smiled seeing Sam look to the left an inch far from her mouth "Okay sweetheart" Lena yelled back and the heard Ruby laugh

Sam shut an eye and laughed closing the gap giving her a tender kiss "Stop confuse my daughter when she calls or say mom" she told gracing Lena’s lips

"You are officially my girlfriend, from now on I am going to spoil your daughter to no end" Lena placed her hands in the back of Sam’s neck stroking the sides of it with her thumbs

"Even more?" Sam asked amused

Lena scrunched her nose nodding "Yeah" Lena pulled Sam into a long deep kiss

 

 

Kara was bored, she woke up early and in less than a minute cleaned her apartment and did all the chores she had to do. Obviously she took a -nap- which lasted 6 hours until a scream of a woman somewhere woke her up and she saved her from a thief and she got back home to that moment. Boredom. If Lena didn’t had to be with Sam and Ruby they probably would end up having a brunch and talk for hours. Now everything was about work, meetings, and The Arias family. Kara was thinking about what Maggie told her. What Alex told her. Even what a vagabond told her when she was complaining walking in an alley in her Supergirl suit

 

 

Diana Prince’s flight landed that Saturday around 18:00. She had a deal to close on Monday but she preferred to enjoy the weekend and make visits to her friends on National City and check the collection of Dr. Minerva in her last week of lean on the Luthor's Expo. Also because the attacks on the city with the same pattern of one of her nemesis. It was too much casuality that those attacks become more frequently when Barbara Ann Minerva was between Metropolis and National City.

 

 

After the soccer game in which this time Ruby's team lose and she wasn't feeling that okay, Lena could make her feel better telling her that tonight the whole Museum would be for her. Sam had her doubts to go visit the rooms Ruby loved. It was true that she stopped to feel weird or sick when she was around to the Green meteorite (like the day the two were at Lena’s bed and she reminded she had the necklace Ruby made for her with the green rock and she only felt a low level of nuisance in her body) but the red one was still making struggles in her personality when she was close. Lena had to go to her penthouse to take some things to spend the weekend with Sam and Ruby because it was the plan they had so later she would go to The Arias home to get them and go to the Museum as she promised. Nothing would ruin her day.

Sam closed her eyes while she was taking a hot shower with the water boiling trying to get some relax. The sensation felt good until it stopped and she couldn’t open her eyes. It was weird and after a while Ruby knocked the door of her bathroom and she heard the voice of her daughter like in a very far far place then opened them and she was dressed with black clothes in the middle of her bedroom and the water was still running in the bathroom. Sam looked at her hands then down looking at her outfit then to the sides and again there were a few knocks in the door and now Ruby's voice behind the door. The window was open.

"Mom???" Ruby again knocked with a hand while the other hold a small robot of Wall-E "I could make Wall-E move, I finally checked hoy to use the coding"

Sam rushed to enter to the bathroom and turn off the water and then touched her forehead worry "What?" she said trying to sound like she didn't heard anything "Wait a second"

Ruby tossed down Wall-E turning the swift on and began to play with her tablet making the robot spin and making sounds "Mom you have to see it is really cool" 

"Just a second Ruby" Sam began to undress the black clothes she was wearing "What have you been saying??" she stopped and moved and hyper speed changing her clothes breathing slow and opened the door finding her daughter happy as hell "oh... Wall-E is moving"

"Uncle Ray sent me other manuals to configurate him and look!" Ruby beamed

"Wow... Ribs, that’s, that’s amazing..." A huge proud grin began to grow in Sam face

"Hope Lena likes it" Ruby shrug and looked at her mother "A Bath?"

"What?" Sam asked taking a couple steps out of her room

Ruby pointed with a finger inside the room "There’s a lot of mist"

"Uhm... yeah..."

"Hope Lena gets soon"

"Baby she told us she would come around 22:00"

Ruby was walking towards her room staring at Wall-E "Yup, she’d be in a half hour" the girl entered to the room happy for her accomplishment

Sam looked lost and checked her watch alarmed. She has been out for 3 hours. For her it looked like a couple minutes, but... it were hours out, she couldn’t understand how she did that. Sometimes even when one time she woke up in Patricia’s home in what it was her old bedroom early in the morning, like she was looking for something there and ran away when she was conscious about where she was. Sam rested her back in the wall thinking that the sense of losing time were more frequent when Lena wasn’t with her or when she was gettin mad.

 

When Lena got to Sam’s Ruby hugged her hard and excited to go to the museum and asked her the whole way a lot of things of her childhood. Lena tried that it didn’t sound as cold as it was. She felt Sam distant and kind of blue, it was rare on her. Once they got to the there Ruby began to run over there and sometimes making her voice echoing in the place. Lena couldn’t help but smile at her joy. Sam was trying her best but it was hard.

-"I love the empty museum!!"- Ruby yelled from far

Lena smiled happy taking a few walks forward she turned back extending her hand to Sam but she was distracted walking slow and decided to get her and pulled her by the hem of her jacket getting her attention "Hi stranger" she said playful

Sam was starting her smile but it faded by those words "What?"

Lena frown suspicious "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Uhm... yeah" Sam nodded and pulled Lena into a hug and rubbed when back up and down and buried her face in the crock of her neck taking a couple steps forth making her walk back "You smell so good"

Lena laced her arms around Sam and giggled softly, Sam somehow was blue and kind of stressed "I know you like this perfume"

"Mmmhhh huh" Sam moved her placed a kiss behind Lena’s ear "You are so beautiful inside and out" she said now staring at her eyes

Lena felt about to melt. Sometimes Sam used to say this kind of things in random moments making her feel things "I hope Ruby gets tired because I don’t want any interruption about what I am going to do to you tonight" Lena moved her sight from her eyes to her mouth 

"Sounds promising" Sam said playfully giving a chaste peck of Lena’s lips "Let’s find my daughter before she break something"

"She won’t" Lena assured "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Miss Luthor, I am in my finest" Sam curled the corner of her lips and leaned down

Lena closed the gap giving her a kiss "Okay... let’s find your child" Lena didn’t believed in her words of being fine she knew there was something digging her

 

Ruby was the the Greek Mythology exposition sit in the floor watching one statue of Athena after read and hear a story on a playlist after pressing a button. Lena told her that her in a few weeks Diana Prince would bring a few art pieces she would totally love. Ruby liked that her hunger for knowledge always was feed by her mother’s friends, and now, the girlfriend of her mother. Ruby began to think about it after not having a simple thought about that in the whole day... her mother was dating someone. A woman, a super smart, badass, kind of intimidating one. The one who was doing everything for them. Ruby felt a warm feeling thinking about it, her mom looked truly happy even when Lena teased her trying to annoy her positioning on her side to convince her about something

"What are you doing here, child?" A female voice echoed in the room

Ruby turn around and began to stand up "My mom and... " she stopped talking because she could swear that she have seen that woman somewhere

"Your mother and whom? Are you lost, dear?" Her British accent shown

"No, I am just waiting for my mom" Ruby had a bad feeling staring at the tall woman. She was just as taller as her mother

"You haven’t told me your name" The woman walked towards Ruby and the girl stepped back frowning "Oh, no, no, don’t. Don’t be scared, dear, I’m not going to hurt you"

"No one can be here, but my mom and I" Ruby all the time was hiding Lena’s name. The woman smiled and she looked good but the vibes it was sending was not

"Actually, I am the owner of some part of the things that in exposition in this museum. You know, you are right. Actually I shouldn’t be here. I just sneaked inside because I didn’t could go to sleep, I am sad. You know?" She rose a brow and sighed "I am trying to get the attention of someone that doesn’t look back at me in the way I want" she huffed "But this is an adults kind of problem" she bit the inside of her cheek "Where are my manners. I am Barbara Ann Minerva, doctor in Anthropology, nice to meet you, huh-" Barbara offered her hand expecting for Ruby take it and say her name

"Ruby" the girl said doubtful shaking her hand and Barbara looked towards the entrance of that hall "Nice to meet you two Dr-"

"Call me Barbara" This time her smile looked genuinely "Please don’t tell anyone you’ve seen me. I don’t want to get in trouble"

"Uhm..." Ruby wanted to say something and stopped because she heard footsteps "There’s my mom coming"

"Then I should leave. I am going to give you my number in case you want to know some kind of things about ancient mythology" Barbara took a card of her pocket and gave it to the girl "You are a very lucky girl, Ruby" she said taking a couple steps towards the statue

-"Baby girl? Where are you?"- Sam called. -"Ruby?"- Lena called too

Ruby smiled big and took a step towards the entrance "I am here!" Ruby looked back to Barbara and she wasn’t there anymore and frown confused then looked at the black card with silver letters

Sam and Lena entered in the big room "Hey you" Ruby ran towards them and hugged her mother. Sam hugged her daughter back

"Can we go to see the meteorites?"

"We can go wherever you want sweetheart" Lena pointed. Sam faked a smile, she didn’t wanted to enter to where the red stone was

 

Barbara saw them and looked at Lena with a really hateful stare and turned into Cheetah to leave the museum fast. She was angry, if that woman wasn’t in the map, she was sure that Sam would be with her, more even knowing she would handle the emerged powers of the woman. She always wanted a real god or goddess with her. Sooner or later Sam would go to ask for her help and when it happened Barbara would ask her to get rid off of Lena

 

Ruby pulled her mother by the hand until the got closer to the Red Kryptonite that now was in the middle of a room in exhibition with a description of what scientists thought it was. It was wrong, at last hour they department change what Dr. Briggs told them it was. Lena was talking telling characteristics about other meteorites and more stuff of some stones. Sam was standing in front the red Kryptonite feeling a low effect of the powers of the rock on her. Lena went back to Sam placing a hand on her lower back to check on her because she was so quiet

"Ruby is so happy" Lena added moving her head to look at Sam’s face

Sam blinked and her eyes filled in a red color for a second and she began to smile then blink again and it disappeared to show her normal brown color "Ruby"

Lena frown making Sam turn her body towards her "Sam?" She waited until the taller woman looked at her but she didn’t replied and just pulled her into an intense kiss. Lena got surprised but she kissed her back because she couldn’t resist it and after a moment she had to pull back because she was getting turned on and that wasn’t the place neither or moment "Sam, Ruby is here, literally here" Lena said moving her gaze in the direction the voice of the girl sounded

"What have you done to me?" Sam didn’t moved her sight of the face of Lena

Lena couldn’t stop her smile growing "What do you mean?" She was turning her head back to Sam when she noticed that the red stone was brighter

"I have never need someone else but Ruby in my life but you have made me-" The alarm of the museum turned on and the security team began to ran through the halls to some direction. Ruby froze in her tracks touching one rock. Sam looked up frowning and her eyes again turned red being noticed by Lena 

Lena hold the forearms of Sam tight "Ruby come here" she raised her voice calling her

One of the security guards entered in the room where they were "Miss Luthor I am going to accompany you to the nearest exit, we have a breach" The young man explained worry and there began to sound shoots far away from there

Ruby just got in time next to Lena who release the grip on Sam and automatically covered the girl hugging her "Stay here" Sam said with a dead stare

"Sam what the hell are you thinking" 

"Mom" Ruby tug down from the hem of Sam’s jacket

"Miss Luthor, Miss Arias" The man raised one arm indicating directions and the shoots stopped and an evil female laugh echoed through the halls. The man pulled out his taser "Quick" he whispered loudly 

Sam was getting infuriated and looked at Lena and she was about to move when all of them heard a whiplash against the floor and an animal roar then some kind of tussle then nothing

-"Uhg, Not you again. Are you following me?"-

-"It looks like you are going across the world. What are you looking in this city, Cheetah?"-

-"Is not your business princess"- 

The man around his early 21 was shaking "Over here, please" he insisted and Lena moved with Ruby and this pulled her mother starting to walk away from the meteorite. Sam mind was getting foggy and the sensation of adrenaline and liberty was disappearing at every step she was taking away from the red stone being guided by her daughter and Lena, she took a deep breath towards the path the man was taken and they stopped going down when they heard a huge impact in a wall "Keep moving forward and you will find the maintenance exit" The man said taking off his cap drying the sweat of his forehead "A fist bump for luck?" He told Ruby and she did with a shy smile "Thank you. Miss Luthor, Miss Arias" He nod and began to run back inside

Sam almost just at four steps from the exit had to stop moving because she was feeling overwhelmed. Not for the situation but because something inside of her wanted to come out and it was hard to keep it controlled. Lena opened the gate and Ruby walked out. The dark haired woman turned back not seeing Sam going out and she looked in the empty way. Lena was breathless

 

 

Kara arrived in time to see Wonder Woman fighting the same beast that attacked her weeks ago. It looked like the princess of Themyscira had it when a blur showed up taking Wonder Woman by the neck throwing her against the ceiling and shooting a heat beam of light through her eyes making Wonder Woman protect herself with her bracelets in time. The girl of Steel couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing but she moved and she stepped in the middle when the blur charged against her. Cheetah went out by the hole in the ceiling with a terrible smile enjoying the view but it didn’t last longer because the blur took Supergirl by her cape choking her and throw her clashing against her, breaking the ceiling. Wonder Woman took her lasso and hold the blur for a couple of seconds

"I don’t want to fight, you" Wonder Woman said holding harder her grip

"No one can" The blur said seeing how golden the lasso around her shine

"Who are you?"

The blur tried to hold the answer but the lasso was burning and Wonder Woman tug a little, making her hiss and she got pissed off "I am the truth" that’s the only thing she said before pull by the lasso making Wonder Woman land in her hand holding her neck "I am Reign" charging her eyes seeing not full fear but with mix of surprise and in a second she punched the princess of Themyscira sending her in the direction where Supergirl and Cheetah were.

A huge thunder roared in the sky, Reign just looked at how the sky went white for a second and didn’t moved. She stood in the air like waiting for them to go back to fight. The storm began to fall, rain over her. Just like in that house earlier. She looked at her hand how the rain drops touched her skin and heard something making her land in the floor and walk stopping moving her whole body fast to stop the blur

 

 

"We have to find mom" Ruby said almost in tears

"I will find her, just stay in the car" Lena promised getting wet by the amount of rain was falling "Supergirl is here too, you have seen her. We will be fine" Lena licked her lips and tried to clean the water falling on her face "I’m gonna be back in a minute with Sam, okay?"

Ruby nod holding her tears and got in the car "Bring my mom back"

Lena made a flash smile "I will" she said and ran the best she could towards the gate from where they come "Sam?" Lena called and saw something go out again in the sky. Supergirl was fighting again with this Cheetah being help by Wonder Woman "Sam" she called again 

Reign turn around a corner and saw a woman calling a name. A name that her body looked like react and something inside of her was fighting hard when she saw that woman

"Sam we have to leave, Ruby is scared and we shouldn’t be here" Lena said loudly and turned around and saw her "Thanks lord" she began to walk towards Sam who looked lost and confused "Babe we have to go"

Reign got tense when the woman took her hands "Wh-" she closed her eyes "Stop... nnnnhhhhhg" Reign fell on her knees

Lena panicked when Sam got on her knees "Sam... babe, are you okay?" She kneel too "Please we have to reach the car and leave with Ruby"

Sam opened her eyes "Lena?, what?" She saw the face of her girlfriend and began to worry "Ruby! Where is Ruby?"

"She’s waiting for us to go. Are you okay?" Lena hugged Sam for a couple seconds and she nod

They heard another roar and another impact "What the f-" Sam almost cursed and Lena helped her to stand up seeing Wonder Woman and Supergirl fighting with something

"Let’s go"


	15. Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is enjoying the most her life with Lena and her daughter except for the fact that she’s losing more frequently the sense of time. There’s nothing happening strange in the city but she wake up sometimes in another cities or places in National City. Her powers gives her a rest but not knowing what she does most of the day when she’s not with her daughter or her girlfriend is making her feel fear.

A new phenomenon had taken over National City making Supergirl suspect about the blur she had to fight several days back. It looked like someone or something was doing -her job- around the city but also taking justice by its hand. She could see the blur a couple times again but just for a few seconds like trying to dare her to try to get closer. Even The Princess of Themyscira tried to investigate all its appeariences around the city until she had to go back to London. Nor the DEO or The Girl of Steel could get information about the -blur- because it looked like Superman in his beginning.

 

Lena the days after Sam dissapeared at the attack and came back from the nothing was worried about the woman. -What she was?- The business woman caught many days Sam like lost, staring at an empty space for minutes in the office, on the street, even at her home with her daughter. She could notice how Sam was trying to keep her mind clear but how desperating the situation was for her trying to not shown how much it scared her.

It was almost midnight and Sam came out from the bathroom wearing her grey tee and stopped in her tracks to look at Lena who had her green light eyes glued on her and she smiled a little trying to dissimulate her worries

"Come here" Lena ordered extending her right arm towards the woman standing a few steps away from the matress

Sam went towards her slowly and crawled up on the side of the bed most near to the end of it and waited "Now what?" she asked studying her girlfriend's face

"I want you to come here, Samantha" Lena tried to take Sam's hand but she pulled back

The taller woman with a little smirk placed her hands in the back of the Lena's knees in a firm but kind grip and in a move pulled her gently making her lay down and straddle her belly "And now?" she was now hovering the woman resting her forearms in the sides of Lena head

Lena had to gulp it was just a move of Sam pulling her down but she always was able to do everything sexy "Are you okay?" she asked cupping with one hand Sam's cheek

Sam leaned her face on Lena's touch then hold her hand and leaned down giving her a kiss on the lips then lowered her body until she was resting on her body "Yes, don't worry about it" she brushed with the tip on her bose Lena’s jaw

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, these headaches just comes and goes as fast... it’s nothing"

"I just want to make sure" Lena lied she was actually worried about her girlfriend "But I really wish you listen to me to go to a checking"

Sam began to think about it days back. Also that if the nurses or doctors tried to take a blood sample they would not have an opportunity "Maybe one of these days, I’m fine" she placed a trail of kisses from the point under Lena’s hear towards the mole in the middle of her neck hearing the woman underneath muffle a moan 

"Sam, I can’t..." Lena more than saying it she moaned 

"I know but we can do other things" Sam purred going again back to Lena’s ear "I want to know if I can make you come without having to touch you with my fingers or tongue"

"Give me two more days and we will do whatever you want" Lena had to take air slowly controlling her breathing

"Bummer" Sam smiled giving a kiss on her chin then another in the corner of her lips getting off and going back to her side and sit seeing the way the black haired woman was staring at her "What?" She innocently asked

"I can’t have sex... but I can touch you" Lena sat up feeling the arousal

Sam smiled bright "Nope, you said -give me two more days-"

"You are saying no?" Lena used the voice tone she knew Sam liked placing her hands on her knees to open her legs "Really?"

"Lena..." Sam warned funny following with her sight every move Lena was doing "If you fuck me I’m gonna want to eat you and you can’t"

"We will have to send Ruby to a sleepover this weekend then" Lena joked leaning towards her girlfriend’s mouth "You have turned me on"

"Liar" Sam whispered and pulled Lena into a steamy kiss

 

 

Diana next day was still in National City in the headquarters of the DEO talking with Kara about Cheetah and how many times she had to fight her enemy. The girl of Steel explained her that it was very randomly. The first time like trying to distract her from other attack in the city and Kara was sure it was because of Lena was there just as she was in the museum that night when cheetah attacked again the difference it was that blur called Reign. The one who pull from the lasso of truth like Kal-El did once. Diana was very thoughtful about it and that was why she didn’t left the city until find Reign again and take care that Cheetah have gone from the city.

 

 

Sam in the morning took a quick shower getting ready to make breakfast and take Ruby to school. She stopped for a minute seeing how peaceful Lena slept in the bed and she couldn’t help to go back into the bed for a moment. Actually Sam was feeling very lucky Lena didn't make a big deal when she had her blank momentums which were making her feel awkward because she never was concious of them until she was -awake- in random places but the woman was taking care of Ruby and that filled her heart with gratitude

"Lena" Sam whispered almost near of her girlfriend’s ear after brush her hair soft with her fingers to a side "I have to make breakfast and all mama stuff before to go to the office" she began to place kisses from Lena’s shoulder until the back of her neck to get a deep happy sigh and making the woman move a little opening her eyes slowly "Hey you"

The black haired woman frown staring at Sam from her eyelids then whined and turned around giving her back again "no..."

"You can stay in bed. Ruby is going to wake up really soon" Sam placed again another kiss on Lena’s shoulder

"No, we are staying today" Lena whined with her raspy voice of the mornings

Sam smiled bitting her lower lip "You want a day off?"

Lena with her eyes closed nodded "You are the guilty I am tired" she told thinking about when Sam was nibbling her neck then pushing a knee between her legs and began the slow and almost frustrating process of making her come grinding her cunt

"Can you explain me that, please?" Sam played silly moving Lena to lay on her back to face her "And take this off, I want to see you" she started to move the sheets and cover from her until she was able to see the body almost naked of the woman and she straddled her hip

Lena felt the light weight of Sam on top and again tried to open her eyes a little "Whos the one who began to grind, bite and suck random places on the other?"

"You..."

"Sucking your tongue doesn’t count" Lena pointed opening only an eye and seeing how gorgeous Sam looked with that loose white shirt with that pair of black pants

Sam began to knead Lena’s boobs with the palm of her hands stroking her hard nipples noticing how she closed her eyes shut and took another deep breath "neither rocking your hips?"

"Nope. It still doesn't count" Lena smiled

"-Moooom the sun has come out-" Ruby hummed like some mornings when she woke up in a very very good mood coming into the room of her mother to wake her up

Sam looked back hearing the steps of Ruby and Lena leaned up a little in panic with her eyes wide open "Shit... huh..." she turn her head back to Lena and rolled out of bed in a swift move picking her College hoodie from a chair and throwing it at her "Wear it wear it" Sam told but Lena was already doing it also covering her legs with a cover

 

Ruby opened the door of the bedroom finding her mother falling in the floor after stumbling with a cover like having throw something to Lena and the girl stood there squinting her eyes a little suspicious. Lena was getting full red and the girl was staring at her so Sam got up almost jumping trying to get the attention of her daughter

"Morning baby girl... huh... have you... have all your stuff for school?"

"Yeah but why-"

"-Great lets make breakfast, shall we?" Sam took her heels from the floor and made her daughter walk out off the room

Ruby rose her brows in surprised while her mother was kind of making her walk "Morning Lena!" She shout from the hall going down the stairs with her mother

"Morning Ruby!" Lena waited after yelling back and breathed a laugh covering her face with her hands. She only was thinking how happy these two make her feel and how embarrassing were some mornings in those situations. She laid down with another different thought at the moment -Love-

 

 

 

Kara rushed to enter to the elevator that was closing its doors she was beyond late because the conversation she had with Diana extended more than she liked and because the Princess of Themyscira wanted to have a tour in the DEO. Luckily Alex offered her help. Even with her super speed she was late. 10:30am instead entry at 9:00 as she was supposed was something. Lena was her boss but yet she didn’t wanted to take advantage of it as she used to do until the business woman had to call her out. Kara wanted to hit the button of the floor she was going to but it was already pressed. In the lift were two women wearing really formal outfits. One looked really serious and the other kind of less but was staring at her with some kind of -atitude-. The blonde looked to another side of the lift to not match the kind of awkward feeling she was having.

They reached the floor and when the doors opened Kara almost used her super speed to go out from how awkwards she felt. The two woman looked like following her but they turned around right to Lena's office and she began to get worried. She dropped her purse in her desk and quickly made her way to try to see what was going on. The only she saw was that Lena hugged tight the woman with dark brunette hair and kind of shook the hand of the other. Kara slowly made her way back to her desk and amplified her hear to be able to listen if her best friend need her help

 

"What brought you here?" Lena asked going back behind her desk

"Has been months since I haven't come here" Helena took a look around seeing how bored Dinah was "Tell me, how you've been?"

Lena smiled a little unlocking her laptop "Always avoiding reply questions but-" she typed her password "-Always making asking questions"

"We are like this" Helena took a seat staring at Lena "But we are actually here for a meeting"

Dinah snorted soft "Some gala..."

"Oh, Right right Technologic Congress" Lena pointing reminding the event that will happen on Friday. For a second she was glad that her friend was there but every second that happen and the pressence of the other woman there was more clear Lena hated to have her there

"How is Sam?" Dinah asked kind of curious rising her sight from her mobile phone after texting the woman she asked for

Lena got tense "I guess she's working right now" she replied simple "Where- Where are you two staying?"

Helena slapped the side of Dinah's leg getting from her a mouthed -what?- "National City's Great Hotel, our friend Barbara could book us in the last minute"

"Barbara?" Lena asked worried, she didn't liked that name

"Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the Captain Gordon" Dinah answered getting a text message and standing up "I'm gonna go... see you later and I was nice to see you, Lena"

"Where are you going?" Helena knew where she going but she wanted to make it sure

"Around..." Dinah smirked tapping on the woman's shoulder "Bye"

Lena got up from her chair really quick "Tell Sam tonight we have a reservation" she made Dinah stop for a second

Dinah smiled cocky giving her back to the woman and kept her walk. Helena stared at her friend go then to Lena clueless "Who's Sam?"

"My... friend" Lena didn't wanted to give more information to the woman sitting back on her chair "You meet her once when we were at a restaurant"

"Uh huh" Helena only added knowing that if Lena and this woman were a thing her possibilities to get laid were over

 

Kara got strange knowing at hearing those words from her best friend, she knew that Sam and Lena were dating and was happy about but not telling that to this -friend- was something rare. She saw the other woman focus on her mobile texting with a sort of a smile trying to look serious but that was escaping from her lips and if this woman were going to meet with Sam in that secretive way she wanted to know why but also she couldn't skip work again, she had a deadline already.

 

 

 

Sam had her eyes pinned to the sky, to some point of it in the balcony she was -there- but also she wasn't. After replying a text from Dinah 30 minutes ago she blinked and everything began to slow down and being in a kind of a drowsy state until she couldn't remember anything until the cop touched her back and took her arm gently. In that moment everything began to be normal, to go in normal speed, to be alive. Sam felt a wave of rage and frown turning around while the woman next to her was moving her mouth up and down telling her something, she wasn't listening, she only wanted to fly. She looked down to the hand on her forearm squeezing a little bit harder and again blinked relaxing her expression and when she noticed the warm palm of the woman she thought -Dinah- and she could hear again voices and sounds.

"Sam?"

"What?" Sam took the hand of Dinah resting in the side of her neck

"Are you okay?"

"What...? Am I..." Sam moved her head to the left and right then in front to the woman "Hi..."

"Come with me" Dinah lead the way holding Sam to the black couch of the office and made her sit down "What's your name?"

"Dinah... what ar-"

"What’s your name?" The cop pushed Sam gently backwards in the couch to help her rest her back "Talk to me"

"Samantha Arias. What’s-"

"-What day is today?" Dina asked holding Sam’s face carefully but firm to check her eyes

"Monday, morning. We’ve been talking a couple minutes ago Dinah"

"We’ve talked 45 minutes ago" Dinah checked her friend’s neck then moved a hand to check her pulse

"It doesn’t-"

"What’s the name of your child?"

Sam smiled funny "Ruby and she’s 12 years old" she tried to distract the woman taking her hand in hers "It’s alright, we have talked almost a hour ago, time flies when you are working"

"What’s the the color of your tee?"

"Dinah I am wearing a white shirt" Sam sighed heavily

"How many times you had these lapses?"

"What?"

"Don’t play silly to me, Sam. I know when someone is lying" Dinah knelt to lower her position

Sam didn’t know what to say. There were times in where they were talking and the cop had the feeling if something was wrong with her and she made her know that if she needed help she would help her. It was comfortable to have her as a friend cause even having Alex or Kara. She didn’t wanted to worry the -cool aunts- of her daughter. She only needed a friend who were easy going "It’s nothing... is just some times, but I promise I am fine" Sam tried her best smile. Dinah squinted her eyes thoughtful observing her face and Sam nodded and slowly leaned forward and pulled her into a hug and clenched her jaw. Anxiety invaded her body for several seconds. The powers things was absolutely awesome but this thing about losing the sense of time, awakening in random places was terrifying

 

 

 

Later that day Lena exchanged a few messages with Sam but it was weird because the woman always texted her during the day. Nothing related to work because it really pissed her off that the dark haired woman had to worry for something she was hired for. Helena came back around to the lunch time and they went to some restaurant and they got a few paparazzi taking pictures of them without notice the -cozy- momentums they had. Lena was getting kind of paranoid about Sam avoiding her or more likely not telling her more than a few words. She checked her watch and it was almost time to get Ruby from school and again Sam didn’t told her a word. She was hoping that her girlfriend had a lot of work to not  being able to talk to her in another situation it would be totally fine but with the cop around she was tense.

Around 18:00 she decided to go to L-Corp to check if everything was okay. When she arrived with Helena to te building from far they saw Dinah walking inside happy making fun of something because the girl looked at the cop as she was a shining star. Lena felt jealousy about the fact that Dinah went to pick up the daughter of her girlfriend and that that woman was still with her girlfriend when she was supposing to be working. 

 

"Mom did you know Dinah is expert in martial arts?"

Sam was typing in her laptop "Huh... what?"

"Ribs lets leave your mother work and let me help you with homework" Dinah proposed

"I can do homework later. I wanna learn more take downs"

"Why do you want to know how to do more take downs the one I taught you should be enough" Dinah crossed her arms raising her brows kind of proud of the curiosity of the girl

"I wanna be super badass like mom, Lena, aunt Alex and Maggie and you" Ruby beamed

Sam let out a brief laugh with her eyes on the screen fixing something about an account of a project while she was hearing those two talk and giving short glances until she met with the gaze of her friend and smiled warm before look back at work

 

"You are quite distracted" Helena pointed out

"I’m sorry, you are right, I have my mind in another place" Lena saw Lauren checking papers who smiled when she noticed them

"Hello Miss Luthor" the woman looked at Helena "Miss Bertinelli"

Helena frown a little suspicious "How do you know my name?"

"Miss Arias told if in case Miss Luthor would come probably she would be accompanied by you. Sam is really impressive" Lauren gushed a little but then noticing the serious way Lena was staring at her she cleared her throat "Do you want me to announce you Miss Luthor?"

"huh" Helena smirked

"No, thank you" Lena told before start walking 

Lena felt a wave of relief knowing that Sam knew that she would come but two seconds that feeling become another different one. Her girlfriend knew she was with Helena. They made their way into the office and Sam was talking at the phone with her hands-free giving her back to the door. Dinah and Ruby were like training boxing which was fun to see cause the girl was super focus until she noticed the figure of Lena hitting the cop in the hard abdomen of the woman

"Come here" Dinah pulled Ruby to make her tickles for punching her

Ruby giggled hard making Sam turn around seeing Lena at the entrance of the office with the other woman.The one who was a kind of Lena’s kind of ex hook-up and turn around after giving them again her back to keep talking not before checking them up and down.

Lena felt a sting in her heart because this was the first time Sam ignored her in that cold way not knowing why. The one who should be pissed must to be her. Helena went next to Dinah to ask her a thing when she was still -Playing- with Ruby. Lena after hear Sam for a couple minutes keep talking about work went towards her to gain her attention but it was kind of useless because the other woman was talking with the technologic plant about something

"Do you want to watch how Dinah eats the floor?" Helena playful proposed knowing the girl would love it

"I would rather put my 5 bucks on Dinah kicking you" Ruby giggled

"Cheeky" Helena smiled

"Now I like you even more" Dinah told to the girl raising a hand to high five and Ruby hit with all her strength

Sam turn around serious "just a second" she asked to the other person at the other side of the line "No BJJ in my office Dinah"

"Sorry" Ruby and Dinah told at the unison and Helena rolled her eyes

Helena shook her head "But I guess she likes it in another place" She murmured and scoffed. Assuming that her friend and Lena’s friend had already have sex

 

Sam after 10 minutes with the piercing gaze of Lena on her hang up the phone telling that the next day she would go to check several things to the tech department. She sat in her seat and finally noticed her girlfriend there kind of pissed off or that was what the vein in her forehead said and Helena talking with Ruby and Dinah. Sam sighed tired giving a short glance to Lena and began to type in her laptop one last email.

"How are you?" Sam asked to Lena still typing without looking at her "Have you have fun with Helena?"

"I could ask the same about Dinah"

"In my case and for what you can see, my daughter is having fun. So yeah we did" Sam hit the enter button on her keyboard and raised her gaze until she meet Lena’s "Your vein is showing" Sam closed the laptop standing up pointing with a simple nod, moving around

Lena clenched her jaw and placed a hand to the side of her forehead where she knew the vein was more prominent "What you two have been doing?" She asked when Sam was at few inches away from her

"Nothing, just talk" Sam told carelessly

"Sam" Lena took her by the side of her shirt

"What?"

"What’s wrong?" Lena urged to ask muttering, it was really weird Sam being like that

Sam huffed taking the hand of Lena "Nothing"

Lena got irritated "Guys can you give us a second, I have to talk with Sam in private" she crossed her arms staring at the women and girl

"Sure, Do you wanna a smoothie?" Dinah asked moving her head from Sam to her side

"Yes please"

"I was asking to Ruby, not you" Dinah extended her hand in the air hearing the girl laugh who caught her hand and began to walk

"But I want a smoothie too, you dork" Helena followed her friend and the kid

 

Lena waited until the three left the room seeing Sam drop her head back kind of annoyed. The taller woman went back to her chair and sit down staring at Lena.

"What’s wrong with you?"

"I don’t know what do you mean, Lena" Sam shrug "I am working, my friend is here helping me with my daughter after she invited me to lunch. And you, obviously have been the whole day with your lady friend, it’s fine"

"Oh..." Lena rose a brow seeing Sam frown confused "-My lady friend-"

"Your friend. Lady friend... whatever"

"You are jealous..."

Sam scoffed opening her laptop again "No"

"It’s okay to be jealous" Lena didn’t know she was smiling big already

"huh... okay... and please stop smiling while you accuse me to be jealous"

Lena smiled a bit wider looking absolutely cute "I’m sorry but you are..." she rounded the desk to be next of her girlfriend "Look at me"

Sam felt a hint of anger because Lena was hitting in the right spots and something inside her was making her mind once again foggy "I’m not jealous" she got up "Stop trying to-" in that moment she shut her eyes hard 

Lena’s smile dropped and become the ultimate worried person about Sam cause she looked in really pain "Sam" The taller woman opened her eyes and again her iris were red for a glimpse of time while she had a really anger expression until Lena with her heart pounding hard in her chest cupped her face "Sam... honey... listen to me, Sam, please..."

Sam if it was possible felt like in a hundred miles away from where she was and everything was dark around her. The voice of Lena sounded like just a murmur. She wanted to open her eyes a breath easy, cause this feeling was suffocating. She was hearing Ruby’s voice closer, and the way she walked. She was going with two other people back to the office. Sam felt again the warmth of Lena’s hands and her voice more clear and essence. Sam opened her mouth trying to articulate a word and the only that came out was a weak and low -help me- before faint falling flat hard in the floor just in time when Dinah, Ruby and Helena enter in the office


	16. Humans

Lena for days almost argued with Sam trying to convince her to go to the hospital and get a checking. She was really worried about her health but more about the fact the taller woman denied every kind of help even a week ago before colapsing she asked for help in a whisper. Lena was staring Sam talk in the middle of the meeting about a new project to the investors. Sam while she was explaining with charts the benefist of adquire a new technologic laboratory for developmet of AI's  one of the oldest member of the group whom never used to attent these meetings didn't liked the idea and almost always when Sam was reaching a important point this interrupted her with stupid comentaries about the waste of resources that was happening in the actual technologist plant outside National City. The ones who were minimal after Ray Palmer fixed the problems and cleaned and fired the people who were sabotaging the projects. Lena couldn't take away her eyes from Sam and noticed something that worried her when the woman frowned tilting her head to a side with a lost gaze starting to make a disgusted expression. Sam actually was hearing a car crash and people screaming and was getting angry because she was there kind of locked when she could go and help.

Lena took a deep breath staring at Sam and decided the best was take a break "Alright. Gentlemen it's time to take a break. Mr McIntyre maybe you should check the papers we sent you... The information we s-"

"There's nothing to talk, Miss Luthor I do not aprove this purchase. Risk your money and name not mine or our" The man interrupted standing up "Thank you Miss Arias for making us lose our time" He checked around "Or more correctly MY time"

Sam was still with her full attention hearing the accident and didn't minded at all what the man. Lena stood up from her chair about to snap at the man but Sam moved her head towards where the man was looking defiant "Is my fault to convoque you to a serious meeting of innovation and facilities for people who have not as much resources or money when your greed only wants the death of the poor"

Many of the men there began to smile a little bit impressed. Not one ever talked to that man like that. Lena's mouth fell open because she didn't know if Sam really meant that being that sharp or just talked with hate automatically just like she had an -episode-. Jason McIntyre clenched his jaw giving a death stare to Sam and nodded which only lead his way out of the room. One of the business man began to laugh hard clapping and Sam blinked like -coming back- 

"I knew you were a real treasure in this business but lord!" The man cocky smiled "Miss Arias. Thank you" He said standing up making all the men do the same. He looked at Lena "Thirty minutes would be enough? or we all can say yes and trust Miss Arias propose?" He looked around "Then is a yes and I assume you also are aprove this Miss Luthor"

"I trust in the instict of my employee"

"Great" He checked Sam out "Hope to get news from you two" He said and made his way out pleased being followed by everyone seconds later chatting

Sam was standing at the head of the table not kind of knowing what happened and tried to remember what was the last thing she heard of them before getting distracted by the accident that got her attention. Lena got closer to Sam making a huge efford to not touch her in there because they were still being discreed with their relationship.

"Sam" Lena began

"I'm sorry" Sam sighed

"It's gonna be fine he is like an old big bratt baby" Lena assure her "Do you want to go to take a coffee or..."

"I have to go back to the office and call Ray"

Lena bit the inside of her cheek thinking while Sam started to pick up the papers on the table "You had an episode right?"

Sam froze for a second "I'm fine"

"I know, Sam. What if we-"

"LENA I AM FINE" Sam raised her voice and once again she shown a red color in her eyes "Please, stop"

Sam's assistant came with a folder and a big smile which dropped seeing the tension between the women "Sa-" She stopped talking noticing Lena "Miss Arias you have a call from-" Lauren tilted her head trying to not say the name of the person on the line. Sam frown trying to guess who was and she raised her brows "It's-"

"Tell her I will call her later" Sam licked her lips lifting the papers towards Lauren who quickly caught them "Thank you Lauren"

"Anytime S-... I mean Miss Arias"

Lena didn't moved her eyes from the floor until Sam's assistant went out "Who's calling you this often"

"Probably Dinah. Ruby's babysitter..."

"You know who has called"

"No..." Sam actually did

"Sam" Lena told serious

"I have to keep working" Sam shook her head "Are you coming tonight?"

"No" Lena's heart was racing because her girlfriend was lying and it was hurting her

"Then Ruby will see you this weekend" Sam told without looking Lena and walked away of the office like a breeze leaving Lena there staring at her back sad

 

 

 

Ruby's babysitter had her eyes glued to the sky by the window while Ruby ended her homework. The young woman didn't know why lately the sky had something calling her like a magnet or something attracting her to look up. She wasn't feeling well neither. Headaches were frequently and the emptyness she also had inside her chest was something digging her but she thought it was because she broke up with her boyfriend

"Dom can we eat a snack before dinner? I know mom will come soon but I am STARRRRRVING" Ruby whined but her babysitter didn't moved an inch from the window "Dom?" she moved from the table to go next to her "Dom" Ruby chanted playfully and once she placed a hand in her arm because the woman was lost in her thoughts this began to speak in a weird language and moved like hypnoticed

 

Sam opened the front door "Ruby?!" she called taking off her heels "I could scape a little bit early" Sam also took off her blazer walking towards the living room "Ribs?" There was no answer "Ruby" Sam called one more time and saw the shape of the babysitter coming from outside in the yard "Hi..."

"Hi, Sam" she smiled kindly

"Where's Ruby?" 

"IT'S SO FREAKING COOL" Ruby yelled from outside

Sam squinted her eyes a little and walked out standing at the door "Hey..." Sam crossed her arms "What were you two doing?"

"Mom look up" Ruby pointed with a finger

"Okay it's the sky and it's day light" Sam answered staring at her daughter

"No, mom, look really up" Ruby insisted

Sam frown moving her eyes up to the sky "what the..." it was like there were shooting stars but it was kind of impossible "Meteorites shower?"

"Dunno but its so cool" Ruby couldn't moved her eyes from it

Dom was behind Sam and her eyes become full black for a second then changed to it real color and she felt anxiety running her body. She didn't know what was happening to her. She felt fear

 

 

"A nickel for your thought?" Kara took another spoon of her lava chocolate cake

Lena took a sip of her coffee shaking her head a little and huffed "Sam... is..." she sighed tired "Sam is not allowing me to help her"

"To help her?"

"Yes. It's frustrating because she's being distant and the more I try the more distant she becomes, Kara. I don't know what to do"

"Stop trying so hard. She know if she needs you-"

"-That's not the point-" Lena interrupted her best friend "And I should be at her house but I got mad and told her I wasn't going and she cut me off until the weekend"

"Then make it up" Kara shrug "You two are grown ups. What is the need to be beggin for-"

"-I am jealous"

Kara stopped talking almost choking by her interruption "What?"

"I've never been a jealous person, but I am with Sam. A week ago her -friend- from Gotham was here and all I wanted to do was punch her in the face" Lena even made the gesture with her fist "I don't like that woman and I absolutely dislike the BITCH from London"

"wow" Kara began to smile big "Who's the bitch from London?"

"Barbara Ann Minerva. Remember the archeology expo?" Lena waited until Kara nodded "The woman with the wild curls, exhuberant and cheeky? that one"

Kara amazed stopped eating and let of a soft giggle "I never thought you could talk like that"

"Me neither" Lena breathed "I don't like to be like this. I know Sam likes me, more than that... but these woman have or had interactions with her that..."

"Jealousy is part of Humanity. We are... humans. We have emotions. Sometimes are complex" Kara smiled with empathy because sometimes she felt jealousy like everyone "Does Sam have make something to make you-"

"No... not at all... not in the slightest" Lena pointed "I am just worried about her health and jealous when she have private talks with her friend"

"Why?"

"Because she look at her the way I do. And I don't like it" 

"Have you told that to Sam?"

"No" Lena rolled her eyes

"Then you should. She will understand that you are uncomfortable with the situation" Kara honestly told seeing Lena making a concern gesture "Sam likes you. She really does" Kara placed a hand on her bestfriend's forearm and squeezed it really gently

Lena reserved her thoughts and decided to change the conversation "Tell me... how are you and James?"

 

 

 

The weekend arrived and Ruby woke up early. Sam at 6AM had to go back to her home from Arizona because she woke up in the middle of the desert just like she found something. It took her two minutes to go back to National City and 6 seconds to reach her home and since then she couldn't go back to sleep. She curled up in the middle of her bed hugging her knees scared trying to think what was happening to her and how much she had to act like everything was fine when she didn't even had control on her mind in moments she wanted. The distraction of her super hearing. The laser on her eyes. Her strength, stamina, steel skin, frozen breath, her super speed, her flying skills, and the new thing to make it worst she was starting to make things move with her mind when she was focused staring at a furniture or item. Thinking about her daughter or Lena wasn't enough anymore. Her best option was to ask for help to Barbara Ann Minerva, somehow she knew this would eventually happen and called her a Goddess. It had no sense

"Moooooooooom, the sun has come up" Ruby called from the hall going to her mother's bedroom

Sam sighed siting up and at her fast speed changed her clothes then opened the door with a huge smile before her daughter could do "Morning sunshine" she leaned down to hug her and kissed the top of her head "Have you slept well?" she stroke the messy hair of her daughter

"Yeah... sorta... I had a bad dream tho"

"What?"

"It was nothing. I just dreamt that Dom was in danger and I couldn't help her and she was screaming your name, mom. Then I woke up but fell asleep fast... I don't remember what happened more in the dream" Ruby made a gesture "Can we make pancakes?" Ruby gasped "Or waffles"

Sam memorized every single word of her daughter's bad dream but one more time had to act like everything was fine "What if we make cupcakes?"

"Awesome!" Ruby beamed

 

 

That saturday Lena fought the urge to go to Sam's house. These days Sam didn't called her or texted her as much as she used to and she wanted her girlfriedn for once this week to need her. She was laying in her couch staring at the ceiling thoughtful and kind of angry because the vein of her forehead was showing. She missed Sam and Ruby and being good. She missed the weeks back. 

Lena after a half hour began to think that it was stupid that the two were that way and walked out of the kitchen to pick up her phone which was on mute and saw four calls of Sam. She cursed seeing the lost calls. Nervous she fixed her hair calling her girlfriend back in her way to her bedroom to change her clothes. Five tones and nothing but at the sixt she heard the voice she wanted to hear

-"Hey"- 

"Hi" Lena smiled letting her breath leave her lungs slowly feeling her heart skip a beat

-"Would you like to come in an hour or so? Ruby wants to go somewhere and has been gushing about you..."-

"Do you want to see me or you are only calling because of your daughter?" Lena bold told like a call back

 

Sam began to smile because she found that really funny and bit her lower lip leaning in the isle seeing her daughter watch the tv with her full attention in the call. There was a tv show about chef's or something that was actually the only decent thing on TV by the time

"I would like to say something but my daughter is a few feets away" Sam told covering her mouth lowering her voice 

-"Oh"-

"Yeah..." Sam whispered playfully then saw Ruby moving her head "Ruby, Lena says she’d be able to come later" Sam raised her voice

-"Uhm... huh"-

"We will wait for you go to lunch" Sam added "And pick something for tonight" she told like a promise looking at her mobile not knowing that Lena had to sit in her bed because her voice tone made her knees weak

-"okay"-

"See you later" Sam looked back at Ruby "Baby girl Lena is coming in a few"

"GREAT!" Ruby yelled "I have to show her my new bot"

 

Lena relaxed a lot knowing that Sam wanted her there... also the excitement of the girl at the news made her feel okay

"I’d be right there in less than you think" she had to gulp

-"See you in a bit"-

"Bye” Lena ended the call and began to rush to change her clothes and couldn't find something perfect to stay in the house with Sam so fancy lingerie would be more than fine because it used to didn’t last long. Except the days one of the two were in their moment of the month but it wasn’t the case. Lena felt the wave of happiness she missed

 

 

It was almost the time to get lunch and Sam checked the hour. Almost two hours since she called her girlfriend and she wasn’t there already. She started to get kind of worried. Lena never used to be late and in the garage where she was closed her eyes focusing her attention and hearing sense to Lena’s voice trying to find her wherever she were. Actually it wasn’t the first time she had to use that ability to check that her daughter or lover were fine and it was becoming easier for her by now. Sam closed her eyes and startled because she heard the doorbell just when she was amplifying her hearing. Lena was in the front door

Ruby went to open the door quickly and smiled warm seeing the woman who smiled back at her and the girl couldn’t help to give her a hug as a welcome. Lena felt the kind of love she liked

"How are you?" Lena asked smiling big in the embrace

"I’m fine. You look really gorgeous" Ruby complimented her dropping her arms and allowing Lena to come in "Why you didn’t care the other day?"

"I had a lot of work but I promise if you call me I’d be here, okay?"

Ruby doubtful nodded "Huh, uncle Ray on Thursday send me a new bot that I have already programmed and is full functional"

"Your skills in programming are really admiring"

"I don’t know, I just follow the steps and it works" Ruby humble was taking no credit 

"If you keep working that hard you’d be able to make big things, Ruby"

Sam walked in the living room seeing the back of Lena and her eyes fallen in her butt and felt a wave of heat focusing in her eyes and closed them taking a deep breath and touched the bridge of her nose. Lena turned around hearing a soft grunt and saw Sam having what looked like a headache again

"Why don’t you take your bot and show me how it works before we have to go?"

Ruby turned around seeing her mom "I’d be quick" she began to run up

Lena smiled a little and walked towards Sam placing her hands in her hips to pull her closely "Hi" she saw the corner of the lips of her girlfriend going up but still in the same position "We can stay... I can cook. Ruby will understand"

Sam shook her head moving her hand from her nose and opened her eyes "No" she moved her hands to place them in the sides of Lena’s neck and stared at those light green eyes "Hi..." she couldn’t help but lean on her lips to kiss her

Lena closed the gap and the kiss escalated until she without knowing was pushing Sam against the counter next to the fridge and heard her girlfriend laugh a little because she was nailing her nails in her hips "Sorry"

"Me too... I want to apologize-" Sam sincerely told "-About everything..."

"You don’t have to apologize. I was being hard in all this I can’t make you say yes about something when you don’t want to" Lena dropped her eyes from Sam’s to her mouth "I just want to take care of you"

Sam felt about to melt and gave her a soft kiss on the lips "Why are you so perfect?"

Lena scoffed smiling shy "Please... I’m Lena Luthor"

"The most perfect woman-" Sam was leaning again but they heard Ruby coming down from the stairs and gave her just a quick peck

"Shit..." Ruby cursed going down

"Language"

"I meant shoot, mom" Ruby told being careful because she almost fall

Lena worried "Are you okay, Ribs?"

Ruby reached the floor and went where her mother and Lena were and felt kind of awkward because the position of the two and gave them her back. Sam got strange and looked down seeing how they was and dropped her hands of Lena and moved away. The black haired woman turned red at the actions and cleared her throat

"Is that... is that the robot?"

Ruby lightly moved her head back to the left "Yeah it’s cool"

"Baby girl you can turn around we are not longer touching each other" Sam added noticing the blush increasing on Lena’s face

"Is not like I don’t like it... but I don’t want to know when my mom is... is just... it’s weird to see you mom being that..." Ruby rose her brows and Lena covered her face with both hands full red and Sam nervously laughed embarrassed 

 

 

At night the three were watching a movie in the house. Lena was relieved that Sam that day didn’t had an episode. She was starting to believe it was because of stress but not the anomalies that happened sometimes were something totally different. She knew or got to the conclusion that her girlfriend had some kind of powers she didn’t know or wasn’t telling her that she had them. All that matter in that moment were they were in peace enjoying the day. Ruby yawned big getting the attention of the two women. She was trying really hard to not fall asleep

"It’s time to go to bed" Sam told to her daughter

"I haven’t seen this movie"

"We can watch it again tomorrow until the end" Lena proposed

Ruby’s face lighted up because Lena only watched movies with them and knew if the woman said something she will do "Okay, but only because I had one of the best days ever"

"I’m glad you liked the ride around the city with the helicopter"

"We saw Supergirl flying somewhere. It was awesome" Ruby yawned big one more time "Goodnight mom. Nite nite Lena"

"Goodnight Ruby" "Goodnight babygirl" Lena and Sam said at the same time

Sam stopped the film and saw her daughter leaving in a slow clumsy way "I’m gonna help her" she leaned and kissed Lena’s cheek before standing up "Okay, let’s get you in bed"

"Mom..." Ruby whined

"come on" Sam rolled her eyes with a smirk placing her hands on Ruby shoulders making her walk straight

Lena sighed happy and sent a text to Kara telling her that she and her girlfriend worked the things out. She realized that she left her bag with a few blouses and pants she chosen that morning when Sam asked her to stay with her tonight. After a couple minutes she got a text from the blonde with emojis of confetti and thumbs up. Sam lafter making sure her daughter was full asleep and she had all her senses controlled walked down really happy and that night they made things out for real.

 

 

A black two vans that night stopped near Patricia Arias home until was 2AM and at that moment people with black gear which also covered their head surrounded the place and Barbara Ann Minerva walked towards the barn behind the house like it was hers. While she was walking she changed her shape to Cheetah's and with only a hit broke the doors of the entry and the people around the place closed the circle awakening the old woman not knowing what was happening. Two uniformed people scanned inside the bar and pointed to Cheetah down. There were no gate to see what was inside. Patricia actually when she was young moved the barn from its first place to hide what she wanted to bury and hid forever. Patricia rushed to go to the window to see what was happening and knowing what that people was looking took her shootgun and made her way down. She knew they wouldn't be able to find the capsule ship under the metallic floor covered by the dirt of the sand and years that had happened since she found Sam

She made her way out with the shootgun loaded pointing towards the people invading her property seeing they let her walk until reach the barn. She got scared at the picture infront her eyes. A woman with Animal features with her arms crossed moving its tail in curiosity as two people turned on technological tools to dig the ground

Barbara tilted her head a bit to the right "Miss Arias, I would like to apologize, but you have lied to me. I thought we could be friends" she was still giving her back a moved her hand to let her people to do their work

"Who are you?" Patricia raised her gun pointing to the head of the -animal- 

"Whoops, yeah, my bad, haha" Barbara turned around changing again to her human shape "Better now?"

It took a few seconds to Patricia to identify the face of Dr. Minerva but she wasn't afraid "OUT OF MY PROPERTY NOW" 

"That's not very friendly. Miss Arias" Barbara suggested. Patricia shoot at the feet of what she guessed it was a man using a device perforing the ground making him stop and move back raising his head towards her. Barbara laughed pleased "You knew Samantha is special... what is she?"

"Of course Sam is special. She always been a good gentle kid. She's my daughter"

"Lies... lies... lies" Barbara turned around and moved one more a hand making the men move. Patricia frown loading the shootgun ready to shoot and in a swift move Barbara changed again into Cheetah and cut in a half the weapon "I don't want to hurt you but if you keep being a burden I will" she warned and took the old woman by her neck lifting her from the floor "Now you will tell everything"


	17. Ancient Knowledge

Sam felt kisses going down from breasts (after a hard bite) until they stopped below her belly button then a bite on her hipbone which made her smile and clench her abdomen and open her eyes moving her head looking down to the source of pleasure. Lena looked up with lust hooking two fingers on the waistband of her girlfriend’s underwear to pull them down in any second

"Morning"

"Lena..." Sam sighed

"You are getting wet-" Lena began to pull down the black sexy briefs Sam wore through those long legs "-And I have barely touched you" she told in a really suggestive faking innocence stroking Sam’s thighs while this moved her legs down letting Lena between on her knees

"Well... if you rub my clit in circles kissing my neck and then trail a path of kisses to wake me up. Including a bite" She smiled "I think is beyond obvious I’m going to get wet" Sam opened her mouth exhaling feeling Lena slid a finger in her wet folds to tease her entrance, tempting, making her wanted to pull her in a kiss

"I love how always you are in the mood" Lena went down and gave a long lick between Sam folds hearing a soft moan and without any warn she slide two fingers inside

 

Ruby whined hearing the alarm of her phone burying her face in the pillow. She didn’t turned off or snoozed the loudly alarm. She had to do two test and didn’t wanted to go to school but it was time to get ready and got up going with a deep frown and pout to her personal bathroom

 

Sam rocked her hips back and forth in a very rhythmic way every time Lena moved two fingers in and out. She was making everything she could to not being loud and hold her moans. Lena was loving the scene. Normally Sam was the one who given the -morngasm- to her girlfriend but today she could sleep well without waking up in a random place. It looked like Lena wanted this for days. The black haired woman hit her sweet spot feeling how Sam walls clenched around her two fingers and she turned on even more

 

"Mooooom, Lena, the sun is up" Ruby hummed after open her door walking through the hall towards the main bedroom

 

Sam sit up holding Lena’s wrist panting and slowly pulled out her girlfriend fingers out with a soft moan "You wanna kill me"

"Can we end this in your shower?" Lena tried to move her hand but Sam sucked the two fingers that were inside her cunt "Say yes please" she was really turned on

 

Ruby gave two knocks at the door after she tried to hear if her mother and the girlfriend of her mother were already up. At the silence and no answer she opened the door finding Lena standing next of the bed giving a peck on the lips of her mother and for some strange reason her mother flustered "Good morning!"

"Morning Ruby"

"Hey baby girl" Sam gulped awkward because for seconds daughter didn’t caught Lena fucking her

"Are we going out to take breakfast or we can cook it?" Ruby asked because every time Lena stayed overnight they always went to a fancy restaurant 

"We are going out Ribs. But I promise this weekend we can cook french toasts or we can cook layers of crepes with chocolate. We will have more time" 

Ruby got excited for the proposition "AWESOME. I’m gonna take a shower and get ready"

"Okay, sweetie" Lena saw Ruby running back to her bedroom and went to close the door

"Thank you" Sam blushing got up naked from below her waistline "You said in the shower, right?" She told seeing Lena bit her lower lip roaming staring at her body like a prey "We have ten minutes" she began to walk towards her girlfriend

"More than enough" Lena enjoyed how hungry Sam began to kiss her

 

 

Lena had a silly grin on her face lost in her thoughts. Actually was a proud one and looked at her left hand. Kara showed up with a cup of tea in a hand and several magazines in an arm. Lena was still in thinking in the moment Sam came hard in her mouth. It was worthy distract Sam from her closed morning schedule. Even loved going inside Ruby’s school to excuse the kid about getting late to the first class. It was always amazing see her girlfriend being serious and sharp.

"Why do you have that weird grin?" Kara asked suspicious sitting in the chair in front of Lena’s desk

"I don’t know what you are talking about" Lena replied lifting her hands towards Kara to take the magazines

"Sure" Kara gave her the pack and kept staring at her trying to read her face "You..."

"What?"

"You..."

Lena cleared her throat and opened one of the magazines "can we..." she pointed to the magazines trying not to blush because that suspicious but funny face her best friend had was making her break the stoic poker face

"Oh... OH..." Kara in a beginning was surprised but then closed her eyes getting it "gosh" she began to giggle awkward fixing her glasses

Lena blushed and moving a hand touched the back of her neck with her eyes in the magazine "Can we focus on this, please" 

"Okay... Uhm" Kara was holding a laugh

Lena was a short gaze to Kara to see her picking old magazines of CatCo and seconds later she couldn’t help it "It was awesome, okay?"

Kara raised her head seeing Lena hold a huge grin and began to cackle seeing her best friend that proud

 

 

Dom called Sam that day in the middle of the afternoon saying that she couldn’t go to the next appointments she had to babysit Ruby until the next weekend. She was scared of what was happening to next to be next to the girl she loved as her little sister. Sometimes she could do something like teleportation in a heavy ray light and the increase of her strength she considered like Supergirl’s mixed with those blank moments but being conscious of everything that happened around had her in a continuos alert and afraid state.

 

-"What do you mean she is not available for babysitting anymore?"- Lena asked going inside her car and her chofer closed the door

"Lena, Dominique called a while ago telling me she wasn’t available anymore and that neither today. I don’t know, she looked happy. She and Ruby had become friends" Sam sighed leaning her back in a wall of the elevator "I’m going to her school to pick her up"

-"I can go if you want or I can send a car"-

"Babe it’s okay, I’m just-" Sam began to hear a distortion noise and her eyes changed it’s color into a red one and dropped her phone to the floor at the same time the gates got open

-"Sam?"-

 

Lena repeated her girlfriend’s name a few times but how she didn’t got a response, she looked at the screen in case the call ended of the lack of couverture of the parking and or the elevator but the call was still on

"Sam" Lena tried one more time getting some kind of anxiety that Sam had an episode where no one could see her to be able to help her.

"Are you ready Miss Luthor?"

"We are changing plans. We are going to L-Corp, Now"

 

 

Maggie and Alex were at the terrace of a Café drinking green juice. Alex was making her best to not puke because it was disgusting, but seeing Maggie enjoying the drink she had to keep drinking. It was like fresh grass, tasted like grass. Like the time playing soccer when she was younger and fallen in a front face because a fault a girl made and she tasted the grass. This had some sweet and oats kind of flavor but still disgusting

"You are suffering" Maggie smiled placing a hand over the one Alex had free

"Nope, no" Alex tried to hide her gesture "It's fine, this is..." she licked her lips "How you can drink it? The soy or rice ice cream is better than this"

"See the kind of ice creams I eat are not that bad huh?" Maggie playfully pointed

Alex rolled her eyes smiling seeing her girlfriend standing up and leaning to give her a kiss thing that made her happy "You are a dork" she mumbled against Maggie’s lips

"I know" Maggie sat back in her chair and something fast, strong and unknown raised a gale over them. Over the street and buildings, breaking windows at its way

People screamed in awe covering their heads, and some hid in the nearest roof scared. Alex jumped from her seat to pull Maggie towards her to cover her body but the woman already got up trying to find what was that then looked to the sides to check on people

"Call the DEO"

Alex nodded checking to the sides seeing the serious face of Maggie "Right way" 

 

Kara faked a smile not understanding a stupid joke Jimmy told because she didn’t wanted him to explain it (again) and tilted her head towards the sound of people screaming, in fear. She looked at him who changed his expression into a confused one and she pointed back and got up from her seat to leave him clueless. She ran out of the restaurant to the nearest alley opening the shirt she wore showing the S that meant Hope on her chest

 

The Martian arrived in time to where something that looked like a women were standing in the air staring at each other. One was a grey/black blur moving her body fast like The Flash used to do while the other one who looked like a young woman began to move around her. They were not doing anything but stay there in silence like when two animals of the same species met and had to be sure to approach.

Supergirl found the Martian standing far from the them after checking that the civilians and pedestrians were fine "What is all this?" She asked

"I don’t know" J’onn looked down "One of those had made all that to find the other one"

"We should go?" Supergirl wonder ready to move at the same time the young woman stopped moving around the other one and stared at them "What the hell" She frown deep noticing the marks on the woman’s face and how shining white those eyes were showing a horrible smile as the blur began to turn it’s body towards them

 

Lena after looking for Sam in the whole L-Corp and get the ultimate worry when she found the phone she gifted her long time ago in the floor in an elevator, her purse in the parking floor and her suv there. She wasn’t thinking right and was getting nervous but the best thing she could do at the moment was call to Ruby’s school and ask if the girl was still there.  And she was. Lena got again in her car and ordered her driver to take her to the school and pick up the girl while she was thinking something convincing to tell Ruby.

 

Supergirl covered her head when one of the women -the younger- attacked. The Martian tried to intervene but was useless because the black/grey blurr knocked him out and throw him into a building. Helicopters filmed everything. Supergirl fought back to try to get that thing off of her and go and check on her friend but this did something taking her by surprise and the girl of steel didn’t know what to do. She screamed in a kind of white noise before start yelling at her in Kryptonian. It was an ancient language of Krypton, Supergirl recognized by the few words she could understand, nothing else from everything that thing was speaking. She felt a cold shudder running her spine seeing that one hovering back with that horrible smile next to the blurr to disappear in a thunder lightning.

 

 

At night Lena was still waiting for Sam to give any sign of life. She could tell the most elaborated story to convince her even more that her mother was in a really hard issue with work and that the two of them knew how she was when she wanted to finish something. Ruby bit the bait completely. The girl wasn’t stupid but she really trusted in her and also her mother compromise with her job. She put the girl in bed after dinner and watch a movie without being away from her phone an inch to only then go to the living room and sit in the couch and think if send people to look for Sam was a good idea when she heard someone trying to open the front door. It of course startled her for a second but knowing that she had three bodyguards watching the House was impossible to a thief to try to do something. Lena went fast to open and found her girlfriend in there sweating staring at her relieved but surprised. Actually if Lena didn't had opened door she would have taken it down in a second.

"Ruby is upstairs she’s sleeping it’s okay" Lena told quickly making her girlfriend go inside the house an closing the door. When torn around Sam lifted a hand cupping her cheek staring at her eyes for a second then pulled the black haired woman in a hug, shoving her face into the crock of her long neck as she hugged her back

"Thank you" Sam breathed feeling how tight Lena began to nail her nails in her back

Lena tried to see her face but neither her or Sam released their grip "Where were you?" She asked concerned

"I don't know" Sam felt guilt "I really don't know" this time Sam moved her head back to look at her face 

 

 

A helicopter flew over the desert with a power light pointing to the ground in the middle of nowhere. Until Barbara Ann Minerva pointed something to the ground to the pilot after checking a scanner of the zone also because the krystal she had in her power shone more every time they got near. The helicopter began to descend to the ground and Barbara was the first to go out of the vehicle checking around seeing nothing but he dark only illuminated by the moon light and also the lights that two uniformes people used  to move if the woman decided to walk. She made the gesture to walk and these were about to follow her but she smiled cocky raising a hand to let them know it wasn’t necessary. She took the crystal from a pocket of her long black coat and it began to shake in her closed hand until it flew away violently foreward several meters far from them.

The floor in that zone began to shake like an earthquake. Strong and loudly. The floor beneath the three people and the helicopter started to break and Barbara changed into Cheetah in the moment she saw an aperture before the floor eat her like it did with the two man and how it was making with the helicopter and pilot who could take distance from the floor just seconds before it was too late. She actually didn’t cared if that people lived or died. Cheetah began to jump side to side avoiding every single tramp or pike coming from the ground until in the zone grew a giant fortress

"Why do Aliens love to be so dramatic?" She told going back into her human form looking for an entrance "Isolation" she murmured touching one wall "Anger" she had her hand still on the stone wall while she walked "Death"

A door began to open and she smiled excited like a kid just finding for the first time what a toy store was. She walked inside and lights shone at every step she made which amazed her to an unlimited point, all this was knew. Nothing compared to when she tried to found the tomb she was looking for and were betrayed and given like a sacrifice to a god who gave her the strength she had now. Barbara got into the middle of the cave and something like human appeared

"You are not her" A woman wearing a cape with a hoodie like a monk accused more than point

Barbara kept looking around and in a kind of altar was the crystal key stone that opened all this "I’m not?" She played silly being cheeky

"You are not our child. The truth. The light. The beginning. The future"

"Tell me-" Barbara tried to go to the altar but something like a force wall raised before her making her fly against a wall "-fuck!" She heard the monk laugh "What is all this!"

"Leave, before is too late. Two are awaking. One is sleep. The ancient knowledge will come back as Rao once told and our order, our life will raise again... AND SHE WILL REIGN"

Barbara was confused and angry covering her ears because the voice of the woman/monk began to turn into an insufferable noise and the whole room cave began to shine and shine until turn everything in a huge white powerful light blinding her to then make everything go dark and something made her feel an unbearable pain making her faint

 

 

 

In the morning Lena woke up with Sam in her arms. Last night she kind of argued with her until she agreed to checking her health on her personal installations because Sam denied to go for some reason to a normal hospital or to ask to a random doctor. The words of -if it’s not you I won’t go anywhere- made her feel special but worried because she knew her girlfriend already knew that something was happening to her but not what to be exact. Lena kissed the top of the head of Sam seeing her move a little

"I will take care of you... no one will hurt you" Lena whispered after pressing her lips on Sam’s forehead "I won’t let them" she promised from the bottom of her heart 


	18. Midnight

Sam went to the parking lot to take the a file she left there that morning. She was kind of stressed because she could convince Lena to delay the medical tests but her girlfriend insisted on do them, if she had another episode. She was going up in the elevator and when the doors got open in the main floor and saw Lena looking stunning. The business woman at raising her sight from her mobile phone and saw her and noticed how she gulped seeing her. Sam got full of confidence seeing Lena walk in while she was resting her back on the wall of the lift

"Miss Luthor, I guess this is a visit of pleasure"

"Maybe-" Lena checked Sam out

"Half pleasure?" Sam waited until the doors closed seeing her quirk a brow and made two strides further catching Lena off of guard making her go back until her back hit the metallic doors "Have you come to seduce me?" She took a step more being two inches away from her body

Lena licked her lips with that cheeky half smile and cradled Sam’s face in her hands "You are the one who’s trying to make a move" she leaned in her lips

"Isn’t it working?" Sam leaned down dying to kiss Lena

"Tempting" Lena whispered brushing her lips to hers. Sam closed the small gap and they began to make out in that place for a couple seconds until they reached the last floor of the building which made them stop and Lena tried to push her girlfriend a little because this was giving her more kisses trailing a path until reach her ear lobe and touch it with the tip of her tongue "Sweet lord, Sam" Lena this time pushed Sam making her take a step back staring at her with a fun smile tasting the saliva her girlfriend left in the corner of her lips

-ding-

"Lena, you will not have to worry, I have to call Ray Palmer" Sam went out of the elevator like they didn’t do anything there, acting.

"Right, the papers" Lena tried to not go red following her

Lauren heard the voice of Sam and raised her gaze from the computer and smiled big at her boss "Hey, Sam" and her smiled dropped a little when she saw Lena a few steps away "Oh, Miss Luthor, Hi"

Lena cleared her throat a little "Lauren"

"Do you have the contracts I asked-"

"-Yes, even I found something you should take a look" Lauren smiled big but then again she lowered her smile feeling the eyes of Lena 

Sam took the files Lauren was offering her "You are an angel. Thank you" she began to check on them as she walked towards the office

Lena waited patiently holding her breath until they were inside and closed the door. Her girlfriend had her eyes on the papers that she didn’t noticed Lena making a hand gesture and a face expectant

"Do you know we are paying a Corp to do-" Sam focused on the papers tried to say

"-What was that?" Lena interrupted

Sam frown clueless looking up to the woman "What was what?" 

"Now you call her an angel?"

Sam had an idea and slammed the papers on a side of the desk playful "Any problem with that? Miss Luthor?"

Lena squinted her eyes seeing what she wanted "Actually, yes. My CFO can not fraternize with her assistant that way"

Sam opened her eyes a lot faking surprise walking towards her "Wow... I didn’t know that... but-" she got closer to Lena "-What would happen if I-" Sam leaned into her girlfriend’s lips "-try to kiss you, Miss Luthor?"

"You’ll probably get in trouble, Miss Arias" Lena was doing her best to not close the gap

"Well-" Sam graced with her lips on hers "-I like risks" she didn’t kissed Lena because all she wanted was to see if her girlfriend would do the step first

Lena placed her hands in the sides of Sam neck pulling her into a steamy kiss. She couldn’t wait any longer or hold it anymore and at the end she bit her lower lip pulling it hard trying to make her pay. The taller woman wasn’t feeling any kind of pain but she enjoyed every second of it, Lena being on charge

"Ouch" Sam touched with the tip of her middle and index finger her lower lip

"Did I hurt you?" Lena got worried. Sam shook her head and Lena knitted her brows "I hate when you do that" she looked away

"Come on. I like it" Sam tried to take Lena’s hand but she didn’t allowed her to do it so she placed her hands on her hips trying to find and match their eyes "I like you"

"Maybe you like more your assistant"

"Don’t be silly" Sam smiled big "You are the only woman I L-"

There were four loud knocks at interrupting the moment. Lena felt her heart about to jump of her chest and took two steps back, away from Sam, as this was looking at the door but then rolled her eyes going behind her desk. Lena found that extremely strange and then saw Helena Bertinelli walking inside the office

"Lena"

"Hey, What are you doing here?"

"Bertinelli is here because she has been sent by Queen Industries" Sam told annoyed opening her laptop "I didn’t know she’d be here today"

"We came early. Oliver is also in town" Helena told that staring at Lena

"If Mr. Queen is here I don’t have anything to talk to you, then" Sam said reading a email 

Lena knew Sam disliked her -friend- a lot but not that much "Huh..."

"Looks like tho, but I also brought you a hard drive of the prototypes Oliver and Ray has been working on. Ray Palmer loves to gush about you" Helena told that in a curious way

"Charming" Sam began to type something on her laptop and raised a hand to receive what Helena gave to her "Thank you"

 

 

"So..."

"I’m not going to tell anything"

"You can trust me... I won’t tell Sam"

"All the adults always tell each other everything" Ruby pointed knowing that fact

"But I’m not-"

"She’s like a child so you can tell her everything" Maggie walked next to Alex and Ruby with a Vegan Milkshake in her hand and other two drinks in her other hand

"Hey" Alex whined taking her bottle of water

"Is that even tasty?" Ruby made a face which provoked a small smile on Maggie’s face

"It is, and this doesn’t hurt any animal" The cop pointed "Also can’t kill me"

"Who’s the guy you like from school? Is he cute?"

"Alex drop it... poor girl, she only has to be thinking in her soccer games and study" Maggie took a sip from her drink

Ruby laughed funny, in a normal case Maggie would be only interacting a little with them but today she was like a back up "This Friday I’m gonna have a soccer game, will you come?"

"If we don’t have anything that require us like work. We will be definitely there"

"Yeah" Alex nodded

"It’s gonna be weird to have more than only mom cheering me up" Ruby kind of shy said

"You know that we will go wherever you need us to be, right?" Alex looked to the girl

"Or at least we’ll try" Maggie corrected

The three walked for a while in the park chatting about nothing but tv shows Alex and Ruby liked and only got the interest of Maggie when they began to talk about Lucifer. They began to make their way out and they saw Supergirl flying somewhere across the sky. The girl pointed to the sky happy seeing her favorite superhero but Alex gave a look to Maggie, they didn’t got any message or call from the DEO or Kara’s.

 

 

Lena and Helena 3 hour ago went to the café next to L-Corp to talk while Sam stayed in her office still working. In a beginning Sam didn’t liked the idea even thought in the moment she could smash the body of the detective of Gotham in a wall for the way she was looking at her girlfriend but she had the breath easy and let them go. She didn’t wanted to be the kind of jealous woman she always avoided to be. The more she thought about the two alone made her feel the sensation of fury when she filled her laser vision. Sam had to relax resting her back in the back of the chair looking at the ceiling trying to not think about anything. Every was going to be normal after 10 minutes but one more time she began to hear whispers in her head in a language she never heard. Since these two days which the blackouts and the moments of loosing the sense of time she was hearing those whispers and sometimes she could see a woman in a black tunic calling her but every time she tried to go close it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sam stood up from her chair counting her breaths walking around the room and in a turn to the right she saw that old woman again

"Who are you?" Sam cautious spoke. The woman for a second appeared a foot away from her taking Sam aback. Fast, using her super speed she tried to catch her but her hand went across the woman and again it disappeared "What the hell" She whispered looking around

"Are you working out?" A known voice sounded

Sam turned around "Dinah"

"Are you okay?" The woman frown

"Yes-" Sam affirmed quickly "-To both" she curled the corned of her lips

Dinah waited a couple seconds to walk in staring at her friend. Studying her "I knew your ass was more solid" she made a gesture with her hands

"What you doing in the door, come in" Sam opened her arms for the woman

"Tell me I can touch your-" Dinah gave a tight hug to Sam

"-I wish but I can’t"

"If you don’t tell I won’t neither"

"What your girlfriend will say" Sam smiled in the embrace

"That’s why I won’t tell..." Dinah dropped her arms "And she’s not my girlfriend, she’s just a friend..."

"You have sex with" Sam laughed

"You can be that kind of friend too" Dinah followed Sam to her desk seeing her having fun "But seriously, tell me, how are you"

"I am fine, anything had happened, new, I mean. Lena is being a great support, Oh and Ruby has been asking when you’ll come"

"Do you think that the purple light saber I bought her is much?"

"You bought her a Jedi light saber?" Sam sat in her chair and Dinah nodded "She’s never gonna let you leave"

Dinah smiled pleased and pulled from a pocket a needle and punctured the arm of her friend seeing the needle bent "Interesting"

Sam moved her gaze to Dinah and saw it "Can you not do that?"

"Nope. Remember you asked me to do a research about you?" Dinah sat in the desk staring down at Sam "I found nothing"

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused

"Patricia Arias is also in the General Hospital"

Sam tried to not show preoccupied "She’s becoming old"

"I’ve checked on her this morning meanwhile Ollie and Helena visited places. She’s fine. She told me that thieves tried to rob her"

"Glad to hear she’s fine" Sam kept her eyes on the laptop

"Sam, you have not biological parents alive. Or biological" Dinah the whole morning has been trying to look the best way to tell her that but there were none "I haven’t even found the papers of your adoption. Patricia has been lying to you-"

Sam heard her friend keep talking about the irregularities of her case and closed her eyes hard feeling them burn of the sun on them and for a moment the whole building began to tremble making Dinah stand up alert and when she placed her hands on Sam everything stopped. The Kryptonian made it.

 

Lena and Helena got stuck two floors from the last one in their way back to Sam’s office because of the kind of earthquake. It only lasted a couple seconds but it made the elevator stop

"Perfect"

"It could be worst"

"More than being stuck in an elevator?" Lena once again pressed the emergency button

Helena shrug tilting her head "The brake of the elevator could break and we fall"

Lena gave her friend a glare "Thank you, Helena"

"We are going to sit and wait. While you talk to me about your girlfriend"

Lena moved her head back to the panel pressing again the buttons "I don’t have a girlfriend"

"You are not taking my flirts, or playing. So, if I’m not wrong, you are dating someone. Boyfriend maybe?"

"Ah.... this is not moving" Lena hit the button one more time "move move move" she whispered. She started to hate to be trapped in a metallic structure after one recently accident in which Supergirl safe her

Helena saw the anxiety of her friend and decided to let it go for now checking that the we’re stuck in the middle between floors by the indicator of the screen "You have never been this nervous stuck in an elevator"

"When they let us out I will tell you why"

"Don’t worry, I hate to wait" Helena made her a ponytail and looked at the ceiling for the gate. She was about to scalate the wall and opening it when the lights blinked a few times and the metallic box moved "In time"

 

Sam walked around the floor checking everyone was ok and hear the ding of the elevator and went to check who were at the one going out from there. She felt some kind of panic when she saw Lena nervous. Dinah followed her when the woman moved toward Lena and the detective

"Are you okay?" Sam took Lena’s hand then checked her eyes

"Yeah, fifteen minutes there. I was about to break the door" Lena joked holding hard Sam’s hand

Helena and Dinah felt the vibes between those two and got it "I’m fine too thanks for asking"

"You could climb out" Dinah told to her friend "And obviously you have not the same anxiety crisis she’s having"

"Is not anxiety" Lena replied "What are you doing here?" Lena gave a short gaze to Dinah

"I told you, we came with Oliver" Helena said before her friend and the cop smiled big seeing how much Lena disliked her

"Now seeing everyone is ok and I have to pick up Ruby from Alex’s. I’ll call you later" Sam said that staring at Dinah but still holding Lena’s hand and cupping her face with her other hand letting it fall slowly to the side of her neck

"Yes, we have to go" Lena nodded feeling Sam moving her hands back "Tomorrow morning is the meeting with Palmer and Queen, right?"

"Lauren has everything scheduled on our agendas. It won’t mess with your reunion in CatCo"

"Okay folks we are leaving too" Dinah added "I’ll wait for your call" Sam nodded and Dinah winked at her. Lena wanted to chop her head off

 

 

Ruby helped to prepare dinner, this time was one of Lena’s vegetarian ones. The Seitan meat looked like real meat or at least in the way it was cooked. Meatballs and spaghettis was the dinner of the night. Lena wanted to start with something the girl would not hate for a beginning. After dinner and a total success Sam went to her bedroom to talk in private with Dinah, she wanted to know more information. The night at the end was easy, a little bit stressful to Sam but at least her daughter and girlfriend were with her.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"I haven’t brought clothes to change" Lena replied thoughtful

"Maybe you should bring clothes to change. You have already two pair of sweatpants and tees also my awesome college sweater"

Lena breathed a laugh seeing how adorable Sam was being "Because you bought them"

"I know"

"Do you want me to leave some of my stuff here?" Lena rested her hand on Sam’s thigh 

Sam nodded slow holding Lena’s gaze "Maybe it would be easier for you to stay"

"First Ruby and you should come to my penthouse and stay overnight" 

"Don’t you like my house?" Sam funny checked her living from from the position in the couch they were. Lena held her jaw with a hand and gave a peck on her lips

"I am saying that because the guest room is away from mine and that way we could be all loud when I make you mine" Lena leaned kissing Sam on the lips and taking her by surprise with those words "But I really would love to leave thing here" she saw her girlfriend about to reply something opening her mouth

Ruby went down fast from the stairs to the living room already changed in her PJs "Can we watch now Jane the Virgin?"

"Teeth?" Sam started

"Clean"

"Shower?" Lena added

"Taken"

"Homework?" Sam pointed serious

"Aunt Alex helped me to do it" Ruby smiled big proud

"Then we can watch that show" Lena loved these interactions because she could feel part of the family. She moved her hand from Sam’s thigh for respect to the child

"Do you know Petra is dating Jane?" Ruby asked Lena excited because that was one of the two tv shows she could make the woman watch

"Two of the main characters?" Lena asked confused "I thought Jane was dating Rafael"

"There’s another Jane. You are going to love her. She dress like mom" Ruby jumped into the couch next to Lena

"Daddy look was it?" Sam whispered to Lena’s ear seeing her blush a little as Ruby turned on the tv and played the show

 

 

At midnight Sam was alone in her bedroom. She couldn’t sleep at all, she wasn’t feeling tired or had Lena to cuddle with. Her girlfriend left the house after watch two episodes of the tv show and put Ruby in her bed. The girl loved Lena and it was reciprocal. The moment before leave Sam tried her best to convince her to stay with a heavy makeout in the couch even with teasing touches and nibbles on parts she perfectly knew that driven Lena on, but at the end, the woman left.

It was 1am and something began to run again across Sam’s face. If there wasn’t files of the date Patricia adopted her... when it happened?. Her memories as being a child were with her -mother- being her -Patricia-, a strict woman but full of love she disappointed and whom made her chose between having Ruby and leave or live a life. Sam was overthinking over and over until the point she changed her clothes into something black wearing a hoddie and sneaked out her house flying to Patricia’s. She loved the sensation of flying. The impulse. The adrenaline. How she was cutting the wind at her speed

It was a sad feeling seeing the front of the house, always, was sad. It always brought her the most painful memories. Sam looked around but she knew the front door always was closed but luckily if the manners of the old woman didn’t had changed the kitchen’s door will have a key under a pot. She found really weird the type of marks a lot of people would have left there. Stomps and wheel marks. When she got there, the door was deranged. Maybe by the thieves Dinah told that went for her? But it also had marks in the grass of someone has been dragged until the barn. All that didn’t had any sense and the curiosity that had its sparkle already burning inside her made her go towards that place.

The place was a huge mess, there was a huge whole in the dirt, more marks of wheels. Someone has pulled out something from there, something Patricia has been hiding under the ground. Important, to be hidden in that place. Sam was full of questions. The moonlight wasn’t being too much help but walking around inside the barn she found a white card. One she knew. One someone gave her time ago. One with a red lips printed in the back

"Barbara" Sam in anger filled her eyes, this time controlling it with her heat vision, and burnt the piece of presentation card. Then looked up and jumped breaking what lasted of the ceiling of the barn flying away

 

 

Dinah came out from the shower of the bathroom of the hotel room she was staying, drying her hair first, then her full naked toned body and cleaned the fog on the mirror. Her workout session was worthy because no one were at that hour in the gym but her. She wrapped a towel around her body and went out. She noticed someone was in the darkness of the room but she didn’t startled to catch this person if it tried to do a move. She moved around the place for a minute without turn on the lights but this person didn’t do a move

"Why are you there in the darkness?" Dinah asked turning around to see who was

"I need you to find someone" the voice told "A woman, as fast as you can"

"Sam?" Dinah hit the lights on and saw a kind of expression she never have seen before on her friend’s face. Hate.

"Her name is Barbara Ann Minerva, archeologist, British"

"How did you-?" Dinah this time noticed the door of the tiny balcony the room had was open

"I have my methods"

"To broke into rooms" Dinah tried to joke seeing it wasn’t working "I will do it, don’t worry"

"I’m not going to allow that psychopath hurt my family-" Sam stopped explaining because something caught her attention and the color of her eyes changed to full black to a glimpse of red then went back to normal. Her expression and way to stand changed too

"Sam" Dinah took a step towards the woman who looked totally different "Sam, you have to come back"

"Where am I?" -Sam- was staring at her hands and looked up to Dinah "Who are you? "Where Is it ?" She frown deep in anger

"Where is what?" Dinah was confused "Sam, look, you have to-" -Sam- took her by the neck  choking her 

"She’s pleading not to hurt you" -Sam- murmured thoughtful "Huh" she throw Dinah in the air against a wall and taking impulse she flew out breaking the doors of the balcony

Dinah's back hit the wall opening a creak and fall to the floor coughing moving a hand in her neck. Helena got inside the room after hearing the sound of the broken door and shattered crystals, checking that her friend in the floor

 

-Sam- got back to home and slowly began to move around trying to memorize everything, she heard heartbeats upstairs and got up to the second floor of the house. An empty room first, then she used her x-ray vision to find whatever was breathing there and had pulse. She saw a small body and walked there without to make any noise, she opened the door seeing a girl sleeping peacefully. Human. Something inside her was screaming but she smiled cruel. She filled her eyes with heat vision to throw a beam to the girl but then she shut her eyes hard taking a step back and bending a knee in the floor covering her face with her hands trying to not doing it but at the end she did it and stumbled out until be able to lay her back in the floor of the hall. A minute later she moved her hands from her face breathing heavily and started to cry in silence. Sam was back again


	19. Friend or Foe

Another night in National City all was peaceful because of Supergirl. She was flying around to safe people, fix situations and drop thieves in the police department dragged by their clothes. The girl of Steel thought it was beyond weird that when she got into some places it was no more in danger, also it was even weirder not to see again the two things that appeared and disappeared just as they came a couple weeks ago. They vanished after one of kicked J’onn. It was too weird but at least that they were there any longer and people of National City were safe

Sam had her eyes closed, the hard breeze of the wind stroke her skin moving her hair, it was a good sensation, it was relaxing. She could hear people talking, cars running, the murmur of a far far away waterfall. But only one sound made her open her eyes losing the trance. It was Ruby’s voice and Lena’s. The two were coming back from a TED talk. They were going back to home and she took a little bit of impulse feeling how everything got slow around her and flew there as she were a rocket

Supergirl crossing a part of the city to another felt and saw a black, quiet,super fast, looking like a blurr passed her far away from where she was from several kilometers up in the sky. She tried to know what was that but she couldn’t 

 

 

"Do you think mom, will like this?" Ruby was holding a teddy bear that was wearing a baseball tee "I’ve never got a presents bag after a talk"

Lena smiled a little showing her dimple "This kind of talks always give their guests some souvenirs. Some are cute" she tapped the head of the stuffed animal "Some other are a sample like your new smart watch"

Ruby looked at her wrist and the teddy "I should give mom both"

"Keep the two item and the bag. I have already a present for your mother"

"What it is?" Ruby asked full of curiosity 

"Well, as you may know, your mother and I started dating 4 months ago. So, for our five month I bought her this" Lena looked in the inside pocket of her coat taking a long kind of flat box maiden for jewelry

"Wow" Ruby opened her eyes and mouth in awe "It is so awesome"

"Do you think Sam will like it?"

"We are getting near Miss Luthor" The chofer announced

"Mom is not much into this kind of expensive gifts but mom is gonna love IT"

"Maybe I should give her another thing if she is not too much into-"

"-No, no, she’s going to love it. For real" Ruby tried to fix the things up "Probably you can’t see it, but mom always melt when you do something like this. And more when you cook for us"

"What?" Lena asked smiling proud

"It’s a secret, okay? Don’t tell mom I told you" Ruby got embarrassed she knew how the two loved to tease each other

"I promise" Lena agreed

 

 

Sam at home fast, and she began to pick the stuff she left for later when she went to fly and work on the control of her mind not listening to those whispers in an strange language but also running away to that woman wearing a black tunic like a monk. It was annoying and was getting mad to find her in random moments in the house and that the old woman vanished from the place every time she tried to catch her. Sam picked up some of the robots her daughter has built and sighed

-"Moooooom"- Ruby chanted walking inside

"Upstairs, baby" Sam yelled back

-"By baby you mean Lena or me?"-

Sam shut her eyes hard with a grin on her face. Even she could hear Lena chiding the girl probably embarrassed and the giggle of her daughter. She made her way down to the living room.

Lena saw her girlfriend and her face light up as always. She really wanted to kiss her hold her in her arms feeling the warmth of her body but Ruby was there wrapping her arms around her mother. Sam only rose her gaze and blinked like saying her something and Lena felt goosebumps after a grin 

"Mom, look I got you a teddy bear" Ruby told proud

Sam followed her daughter with her gaze opening a white fancy paper bag with the red letters printed saying TED "They have given you plenty stuffs, huh"

"Yeah but are CDs, tech magazines and THIS" Ruby shown her new smartwatch 

"That people has giving you all this?" Sam frown a little surprised

"Yeah but don’t have to feel any envy... You have something better" Lena talk getting her girlfriend attention

"Something better than the brand new and like a prototype watch?" Sam joked taking the stuffed animal Ruby gave her "I like this buddy, his sweater is nice" she looked back at Lena because she heard her heart beats changing. Accelerating. Anxious? 

Lena looked for her inside pocket of her jacket also taking it off "I’ve got you this... it’s something silly. If you don’t like it we can change it into something you like" Lena tried her best to not show she was dying nervous.

Ruby smiled happy seeing her mother taking the box Lena was offering her doubtful "Mom, open the box"

Sam opened the box which looked expensive already "This is..." She recognized the watch. It was one she liked from a shopwindow during their alone weekend months ago, it was expensive. Beautiful. She looked up at Lena breathless "Why?"

Lena shook her head softly and shrug with a small half smile "Just because-"

Sam gulped "Ruby turn around" she ordered and the girl with a funny smile closed her eyes with a funny face of -ew- and Sam only had to take two steps towards Lena and pulled her into a kiss "5 months, huh?"

Lena felt her whole body burn. She remembered it was their 5 months of oficial dating "Yeah ... do you like it?" She asked breathless

"And imma gonna leave you alone" Ruby took her things without looking at her mother or girlfriend 

Lena and Sam laughed at the same time grateful for it. The taller woman wanted to do Lena all the things she liked in that moment. Lena didn’t wanted to step back and pulled Sam this time into a steamy kiss after don’t being able to hear the young girl steps in the stairs

"I didn’t got you anything" Sam felt awful for that

"You are all I want" Lena confessed staring at her girlfriend’s mouth

"And just with that you turned me on"

Lena captured the bottom lip of Sam with her teeth in a beginning pulling it and then she suck it. Feeling Sam’s pulling her even closer "Can I stay tonight?"

"The whole weekend if you want" Sam nodded speaking fast and kissed Lena

 

 

 

Dominique’s apartment was a mess, things shattered in the floor. She couldn’t understand why her body changed, the voice in her head sometimes even was able to take control of everything. The only thing that made her feel easy and better was being with the Arias. Or better said, with Sam. That woman these couple weeks was like a hive calling her. She wanted to go back next to them. She missed the curiosity talks of Ruby. Even she missed to have something like that welcome home feeling every time she crossed that door. But she didn’t wanted to hurt the girl if the voice inside her head took again the control of her body. She was auto medicating with sedatives until not being able to move. She wanted to scream when she saw a woman standing next to her looking exactly like her, she was moving her head side to side in disappointment

"I will have to go out eventually, and you won’t back anymore. Now let’s do something fun"

Dominique’s body began to shake like convulsing in the middle of the tiny apartment she had with her eyes full black. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop. That voice was in charged again but not being able to move.

 

 

 

Sam tried to move to the other side but Lena's body wasn't allowing her much to move. She slowly began to open her eyes, or at least one seeing the Lena fixing her position and cuddling even more. She actually loved to see her girlfriend that way and the feeling of -how long this is gonna last- invaded her mind for a second after she tried to check her face and stroke the arm she had around her shoulders from her back. Sam actually sometimes had a kind of axiety eating her whole self because even having good days, sometimes she had still losing the sense of time. Not again for hours, just for a few seconds after what happened with Dinah a week ago. Her friend doesn't had contacted her in all these days neither answered any of her calls or messages, she was worried to had hurt her but she didn't know if she even tried to see her she would recieve her with open arms as usual. She couldn't remember anything of what happened that night after land in her hotel room.

Lena sighed moving her hand looking to go inside Sam's tee as usual when she woke up and by the way her girlfriend was breathing she knew she was up too. Lena opened her eyes stroking the toned abs and then did a soft barely stroke under the ribs of the woman below feeling a little bit of tension on them and smiled. Tickles.

"Morning" Sam whispered tensing more her abs trying not to jolt

Lena rested her hand on her skin "morning" she whispered back and looked up

Sam felt her heart jump seeing those light green eyes because of many reasons and moved off their cover to switch positions making Lena lay on her back noticing the confused frown on her face but half smile and she looked for a position between her legs resting her head on Lena's stomach a little bit up to had it two inches down her ribs to hear better her heart beats. The black haired woman was not understanding that switch of positions but she really liked the gesture even knowing Sam always did that when she was worried. Hiding, trying to look comfort

"Are you okay?" Lena asked seeing Sam nod "Sam..."

"Can we stay like this a little bit?"

Lena wrapped an arm around Sam and hold her other hand resting on her ribs "All the time you want" That request kind of broke Lena

 

"Mooooooooooom, the sun is up!!! Pancakes time!" Ruby happy said loudly in her way to the bedroom of her mother "Lena, are we going to do crepes too?" the girl knocked to the door before open it "Morning!!"

Lena was wearing Sam's hoodie "Morning Ruby" she gave a kick look to the entrance of the bathroom 

"Can we do crepes and pancakes?"

"Isn't it going to be much for breakfast?" Sam asked back going out of the bathroom drying her face with a towel

"But Lena does the best crepes" 

"We can do both" Lena smiled agreeing 

Sam sighed defeated because the puppy eyes her daughter was doing "okay"

"Cool" Ruby smiled triunphant going out of the room

Sam walked next to Lena who was standing there waiting for her and leaned for a tender, slow kiss. Lena didn't let her pull back after the kiss searching something in her girlfriend's eyes and Sam kissed her again and pulled her into an embrace "Thank you for being here" Sam said and moved away leaving Lena in the room wanting to cry for no reason 

 

 

Kara was too focus hearing something really far she couldn't distinguish what it was. For her hearing it was something strange. Alex nudged her side with her elbow after sitting next to her because she was calling her sister's name for a minute and she wasn't answering. Kara opened her eyes startled

"Are you okay?" Alex frown soft

"I am hearing something like a strumble?" Time to time"

"A strumble?"

"Yeah, just like a volcano is about to erupt but is not that" Alex replied confused "I don't know what it is. Sometimes it calls my attention, even I tried to found it as the two strange aliens of that day"

"Isn't too weird that we haven't found them? Even those strange fenomenon with no explication"

"This city is not a sysmic island" Kara added "Maybe I should check the small island outside National City?"

"Tell Winn to check scanning the whole perimeter in 3D"

Kara was about to say yes when something else caught her attention... People were screaming and the red alarm lights started to shine. Alex and Kara runned to where Winn, J'onn and all the people on the DEO trying to find the incident.

"What is going on?"

"Huh... no idea" Winn was trying to find the source of the alarms "It's weird, there's nothing" 

Vazques walked through "There's something" pointing in the map after checking her screen "What is that?"

Kara hold her breath "Oh no... not those again" she said walking back before to disappear in super spead to fly to where the red point show

Alex turned around but her sister has already gone "Those? ... there's only a point"

"Only a subject" Vazquez pointed with her finger but the red dot dissapeared

 

 

Kara crossed the street until where the point marked in the map she just saw a minute ago, she forgot to wear her headphone to hear the indications of the DEO. She looked around focusing in whatever human form around in the air scanning it with her x-ray vision but there was nothing until something caught her anckle pulling it down like a twirl in the ocean, she allowed whatever was pulling her down to drag her fast for several kilometers until she put her mind back on and stopped turning to the other side to move out the grip. The girl of steel looked down and to her surroundings until she was able to see the kind of -young- thing with that horrible smile and eyes, staring at her like trying to understand what she was.

"Human?" The thing moved a little side to side like a pendulum side to side "No..." And again smiled

"I’m not here to hurt you" Supergirl told cautious "I know you didn’t wanted to do any kind of damage to that people the other time"

"Damage?"

"I think you don’t know yet your strength and thats-"

"We are three. I am looking for her. She disappeared-" The thing stopped talking "Stop"

Supergirl didn’t know what she meant "What do you want to stop? Who are you?"

"Stop" The thing raised her hands into her head "If you want it this way to shut you up"

Supergirl didn’t know who was that thing talking to and was beyong clueless and didn’t had the chance to talk again because that thing in a blink of an eye hit her hard sending her agaisnt the roof of a building 

 

 

Sam, Ruby and Lena were in their way going to a museum to spend the afternoon easy when the news blasted with Supergirl fighting something up in the sky and that one already has demolished the half of a building. The taller woman saw the body of Supergirl beign thrown against the window of a closed café not too far from them. Ruby got scared but yet curious and Lena held the young girl closer to her body. The girl of steel jumped out from the café looking up angry and people began to surround her some speaking and murmuring, others afraid running away and others stupidly curious

"We have to get out of here" Sam said fast covering now with her body the front of Lena and her daughter 

"Mom it’s Supergirl we are safe"

"Let’s go" Lena nodded

"But she’s there, look" Ruby moved her head to try to look at what was happening 

Supergirl was about to fly when she made a FUCK FCK FUCK face moving fast catching a car before it hurt people and tossed it to the floor. This thing with the white hair, black eyes that and evil mischievous smile landed into the floor several feet away from the girl of steel and started to make her way towards her until she stopped abruptly turning around like looking for something into the crowd

"You... are... not nice!" Supergirl told loudly to this thing

"She’s here"

"You are coming with me before you hurt someone" Supergirl took impulse jumping over the alien and this with a swing of her arm punched her down

"Friends or Foe" She scoffed stopping her gaze right in the direction where Lena, Sam and Ruby were going "You...?" She began to walk without losing the back of the head of the taller woman

 

Sam felt an overwhelming sensation only because with Lena and her daughter there if something happened she will do everything in her hands to stop whatever put in front of them. They turned a corned only a half way to get back on her car and drive away.

Supergirl got up shaking her head kind of dizzy and a little girl took her hand to help her to stand still. The girl of steel carried the little girl in her arms and brought that kid back to her mother who was screaming her name and at her super speed chased the alien, she was hoping to get help from the DEO already.

Lena got inside the car just like Ruby but Sam didn’t "Sam!!"

"Go!" Sam closed the door of her side on the car seeing the thing that deep inside of her knew "Take her away. Put Ruby SAFE, LENA"

"Mom" "What?!" Lena and Ruby yelled 

"Go!!" Sam ordered and began to run to an alley 

"We can’t leave mom here" Ruby told worried almost begging 

"And we won’t I have to put you safe and then I will come back for your mother" Lena felt a hit of adrenaline seeing Sam run away and people too as the thing that was attacking Supergirl went to that side. She turned the engine on and drove stepping the throttle

 

Sam wanted to hide and shut the whisper in her head. The thing that wanted to take possession of her body but she was fighting all she could. She got into the alley breathing heavily not because she was tired, she was making her best effort to not lose herself. That’s when Sam saw the thing walking in

"Stay away from me" Sam stepped on a brick and fell on her bump going backwards

Cheetah jumped down from a building "You have heard her"

"Barb-" Sam crawled back from them

The thing began to talk in Kryptonian making that kind of white noise and Sam began to lose it and Supergirl landed too assisting Cheetah attacking the thing. In a beginning The girl of Steel didn’t know what the animal was doing there but she was defending Sam who looked totally -Afraid- covering her head. The thing yelled something in Kryptonian making Supergirl open her eyes wide open not believing in what she was hearing filling her eyes with a white light

"That bitch is about to jump" Cheetah tried to reach her but she gave her a kick in the stomach sending her towards a wall

Supergirl had to act fast flying to catch her but the thing just like the last time she found her make an insufferable noise and something like a white thunder fallen over her making her vanish in a second. Supergirl was on her knees with her eyes closed covering her eyes and when she opened them there was not Sam or Cheetah anymore. Supergirl tried to find Sam and the animal but she didn’t know what happened in those 5 minutes in were she was freeze by the white light

 

Barbara helped Sam to stay focus all she could. She had to pin her in the floor talking to her in her Cheetah form until her eyes stopped blinked from red to her natural light brown and she released the grip when she saw her breath easy again

"You Kryptonians are difficult" Cheetah got back to her human from straddling Sam’s stomach

Sam gulped "Krypto What?

"Baby, you are an Alien... a wonderful, badass one" Barbara smiled

"I’m not... I’m no-" Sam shook her head trying to stand up

Barbara pulled her nails out and nailed on Sam’s with all her strength "See? Nothing" Sam looked at Barbara’s hand then moved her eyes to her face "I had the belief you were a goddess like me... but you, are, even better"

Sam moved her eyes around and they where like in a box "What is this?"

"You are not even freaking out like the first time" Barbara smiled grinding her hips on Sam "You are being testing yourself ain’t you?"

"Barbara where are we?" Sam pushed the woman hard and standing fast

"A lead shelter" Barbara rolled her eyes "I have installed several ones in National City after I could go back to London after, what I assume your home, knocked me out for days"

"My home?"

"And your mother is a very liar lady" Barbara pointed sassy and in less than a micro second Sam had her hand in her neck choking it hard with red heat vision "Reign, STOP"

Something inside Sam removed trying to go out but she was really pissed off "Stay away from my family. This is the last warning"

"Sam?" Barbara wasn’t being able to catch air and she had to turn into Cheetah to fight the pressure in her neck

"Did you hear me?" Sam closed a little bit more the grip lifting Barbara’s/Cheetah body up 

"Yes" Barbara replied with a string of voice

Sam opened her hand and one of the small cubicle cracked as Barbara coughed placing a hand in her neck. Sam kicked the crack making an aperture and going out seeing that they were not far from the alley. They were just two buildings away. She had to go focus on Lena’s and Ruby’s voice to find them and when she did she ran in her super speed close to them hearing her girlfriend trying to calm her daughter to be able to try to look for her

 

"You left MOM LENA" Ruby yelled at the woman with tears in her eyes

"I only did what she told me put you in a safe place" Lena explained seeing how hurt the girl was "I have to go back to look for her"

"How could-" Ruby noticed the form of her mother in her watering eyes "Mom?" Ruby cleared her eyes with the back of her hands "Mom!"

Sam jogged towards Ruby and hold her when the two met. Ruby Now was crying holding her mother. Lena didn’t know if walk towards them or what. The black haired woman was trying to not to cry and still strong. Sam looked at Lena and extended a hand calling her

"It’s okay, Ribs, I only had to run in the other direction" Sam lied hearing her daughter cry "Can you come here?" Sam called Lena but this shook her head knowing if she went she will breake into tears "Lena..."

Sam released the arm holding Ruby and knelt to see her face "Don’t blame her for do what I wanted. You are my whole life, okay?" She wiped the tears falling Ruby’s cheeks "Let’s go home"

Ruby nodded seeing her mother standing up "okay"

Lena gulped seeing the woman she was in love walking towards her and in a move when she got close enough. She covered Ruby’s eyes and kissed her like making her sure everything was fine. Everything was okay. Lena deepened the kiss placing her arms around her neck to have her closer

 

A guy no beyond his 18’s had his jaw fallen open when he was recording that. Later that day the video would become viral


	20. Changes

Lena woke up the next day in her apart because she could convince Sam that it was better to stay there after that the previous night in the news a video of her and Sam kissing spreaded on the internet and it was like gasoline in a fire. Ruby didn't reacted bad but neighter good. The girl only shut down her mobile phone after recieving a lot of messages of her friends and looked for the two women that now were a couple and spend the night watching movies until they were too tired to keep up.

Lena looked to the side in where it was supposed to be her (now more than official) girlfriend but she wasn't there but the bed was still warm so the woman woke up just a couple minutes ago

"Sam?"

There was no response so Lena got up and went to check on the bathroom but the light was off. She then moved to check if Ruby was still asleeping in the guest room and the girl had a funny posture full KO but felt kind of fresh and went back to her bedroom to get something to cover.

 

Sam was at the balcony Lena had in her huge penthouse with her eyes closed feeling how the kind of strong breeze moved her hair trying to stop hearing the early people on the streets already talking about the -big- news. The video which turned into news, which turn into something people began to talk... a lot. Between all these voice something else caught Sam attention and it was a woman screeming for help and a baby crying somewhere.

 

Lena wore her silk robe and close it in her way to the living room and felt a blow of wind coming from the open doors of the balcony "Sam?" she began to worry not seeing her girlfriend anywhere but all her stuff were still there "Where are you?"

 

 

Kara had a nightmare about some kind of big shadow covering the whole National City. Some people ran away from her, other called for Supergirl, all was twisted. In the dream Alex tried to save Maggie but in a move the girl of steel didn’t know how she cut her in half with her heat vision making her sister screaming NO and from the nothing Lena was there too with a rock of green kryptonite -You won’t hurt anyone else, Kara-. The blonde woke up in full sweat, breathing heavily, and, for the first time, shaking. Kara gulped and it was still that early that the sun wasn’t come out yet. She was about to go to the bathroom when with her super hearing ability heard a woman calling for help and more and more people like in a fire. In less than a second she was already changed in her super suit and going through the window.

 

 

Sam with her x-ray vision saw a shape of a woman hitting a door trying to open it, but with the last two hits the woman fell in the floor fainted for the amouth of smoke of the building in fire. The Kryptonian opened her eyes wide open and without thinking she broke the wall with her body not afraid of the fire. With her entrance a lot of smoke began to exit by the hole. She got closer to the woman  and leaned down and once again used her X-Ray vision to see if her heart was still beating. That woman was alive she felt relief but then a part of the ceiling fell over them and Sam covered with her body the woman.

"My boy"

"What?"

Sam frown and looked around with her X-ray vision and saw an infant no more than 2 years old laying in a crib inside the blocked door. She had to think fast so she in fast speed broke the handler of the wood door going for the aslepe kid in the room full of smoke. Then she carried the woman the best she could and jumped to a side of the building knowing and hearing the neighbors of that bulding going out but also the fireman coming. The thing that bug her was people was people was already calling for Supergirl between coughings and weak voices. Sam shook her head and tosed the woman gently to the floor with the kid next to the mother.

"Fuck... what should I do... CPR"

"Are you okay ma’am?" A male voice sound behind her

"I’ve found these people here unconscious" Sam lied "I don’t..."

The worker looked strange at Sam because her clothes looked burned. But anyway he leaned down and picked his phone to call emergency "Are they breathing? WOAH" the man leaned down covering his head because there was an explotion

Sam was already leaning over the face of the infant to feel his breath but there was nothing so she started to do CRP. In that moment she only wanted the kid to be breathing again

 

Supergirl arrived there and saw how a whole floor burning and used her super freezing blow to extint the flames after checking no one was in there, just a couple people going down the stairs like more people of the floors below. Also noticed a huge whole in one wall, she didn't think twice and two seconds later began to suck air to move away the smoke. Everyone began to cheer up so she had to land to check on everyone at the same time two Fire engines and the firefighters arrived with ambulances.

 

The kid began to cough and the mother opened her eyes startled Sam sighed relieved. The mother held her kid in her arms crying not before checking he was perfectly ok which made Sam stand up slowly and take an step back. The man smiled big and turned around seeing one ambulance near and moved his sight to Sam but she wasn't there anymore. The man looked strange around wondering where was the woman who just saved these people. The mother in the floor looked at the man clueless

"Where's the woman? She save us"

"She what?"

"Are you okay?" Supergirl jogged towards them

The man nervous dryed his hands on his pants before extend one "Su- Supergirl" his hand was shaking

"She..."

"Whom Ma'am?"

"An angel"

 

 

Sam at super speed got inside Lena's penthouse and went right to the bathroom to check herself. She had some kind of ashes on her hair and her tee and sweat pants were also kind of burned. She cursed under her breath. She undressed and was so focus on hide her clothes that wasn't heard her girlfriend's steps... Sam got out of the bathroom after clean the sort of evidence of being in a fire so when she turn around after set the tee and pants in a plastic bag met Lena in the middle of the bedroom who dropped her glass of water startled. Of course Sam had the impulse of not allow the glass touch the carpet but she let it fall down

"Sweet fuck!" Lena breathed

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered back going to get the glass

"It's..." Lena checked Sam on her black underwear "What... where..."

"I didn't wanted to scare you"

"Sam, where you've been? I've been looking for you"

"I huh..." Sam had to lie "I... don't know..."

Lena felt how her heart squeezed "Did you got another episode?" she didn't care about the water on the carpet and stepped on it to get closer to Sam and cup her face to check her eyes "I got worried"

"I'm fine... i'm sorry"

"What is that bag? What are you doing like this? Are you cold?"

Sam smiled feeling like melt away by Lena's sweetness "I swear i'm fine I woke up in the guest room where Ruby is. And... I think I found old clothes of you?" Sam tried to shown but Lena stopped her to lead her to the bed and dropped the bag to a side "babe..."

"I checked on Ruby's..."

"I was in the bathtub" Sam tried the best because probably Lena only watched Ruby sleep

"That's why you are on your underwear?"

"Maybe?" Sam smiled short but saw Lena sigh tired "hey..."

"I didn't know where you were"

"I'm sorry" Sam the more say it she knew it wasn't working say sorry. She wanted to tell the truth "I'm so sorry"

Lena allowed Sam pull her over and sit on her girlfriend's lap "It wasn't your fault" Lena noticed a smell of smoke "what's-" she couldn't start the question because Sam kissed her in the way she make all her body feel shivers "W-" there was another peck "S..." another kiss "Okay..." Lena couldn't resist it and kissed Sam back deeply

 

 

 

Lena changed her clothes and was going to the kitchen when she saw Ruby storm out upset from it. The girl didn't said morning or anything she just passed Lena without looking at her with a deep frown. Lena wasn't understanding anything so she went to the kitchen and saw the smart screen on her fridge with news about her and Sam with a few pictures of meetings or when they have been seen together. The tv was muted. Sam walked out of the main bedroom and saw her daughter

"Hey..." Sam greeted but Ruby passed her too and a couple seconds later a slam of the door "What just...?" Sam got confused "Ruby"

"Sam?" Lena called her from the kitchen

"coming" Sam walked where Lena was "Do you know why Ruby is that mad?"

"Probably that" Lena had her phone on her ear already "Yes I want to talk to Daniel... Lena Luthor-"

Sam felt anger there was already stories of them on the news. All wrong and gossips and lies. She closed her eyes and for a second lost it. All was black. Lena's voice was weak from far even knowing the woman was two steps from her

"-No, all I recomend is your people stop all this or I will stop it" Lena stroke Sam's arm focus on the call "Well.. I don't care. Just stop it... I don't need this right now and I don't think you want to start a war about Media. Because you will lose" she wandered a little bit more hearing the excuses and how -good- all this was going to be for her from the CEO of the National City News "Daniel... this is the last time I say it.. Stop it by this afternoon" And just like that she hang up the phone but Sam was still in the same position without moving an inch staring still at the screen "Sam?" Lena saw a slow but weird smile growing on the corners of her girlfriend's lips "Babe... n-"

"Interesting"

"Babe are you okay?" Lena asked dropping her phone in the isle and when she went to move to touch Sam, she moved "Sam..."

"Lena"

"Sam... w-"

"-I'm gonna get..." Sam stopped for a second "...Ruby"

"I don't think is a good idea she's still upset. We should give her time for her own" Lena stretched her hand to try to pull Sam but this took her hand with her right hand like it was something new. Then the taller woman stroke her knuckles and looked at her eyes and it made her feel something "What if we take the day off and go with Ruby somewhere because-"

"-Your skin is so soft, beautiful"

Lena couldn't help but her heart skip a beat "maybe... maybe we can make pancakes for Ruby and..."

"Breakfast"

"Yes" Lena nod

Sam had still her eyes on Lena's hand and interwined their fingers with her right hand "huh"

 

"You know?! I'm not gonna let those bullies say thing about you or MOM I'm gonna-" Ruby got inside the kitchen and stop in her tracks. Lena stepped back from Sam. It was like the first time the two of them were touching their hands and staring at each other eyes "Morning..."

"Morning Ribs" Lena tried to hid the red shade on her cheeks

Sam turned her head to her daughter "Good morning Ruby. Are you hungry?"

Ruby frown a little suspicious "Mom why aren't you mad at those... jerks!"

Lena gave a quick glance to Sam then to Ruby "Sweetie listen, it's okay, we all know that those things are lies so... it's okay. I'm going to make it stop and we are going to be fine. I promise"

"You promise?"

"I do promise sweetie" Lena smiled making the girl smile happy too

Sam began to walk around sliding her right hand touching with the tip of her fingers the top of the isle then moved to the fridge "Can we go out?"

"Yes, I mean, if we are taking the day off. We should go out" Lena nodded trying to cheer up the girl

"Are we taking the day off?"

"If mom says yes"

"Mom can we take the day off?"

"Sure..." Sam moved her eyes from Ruby to the surroundings before open the fridge and take a bottle of water "Day off" Sam opened the bottle scoffing a soft laugh. She held the bottle cap with her left hand and lead the bottle to her lips with the other hand taking a long chug "Refreshing"

 

 

 

"Can you believe all this crap?" Maggie slammed the newspaper on the table

"I know..." Alex awkward looked at the tiny brunette "We knew it was going to be hard for Lena and-"

"There are more important things in this city and world. Lord dammit.... In a day... an effin day. No.. wait... a Night!"

"We knew it was going to be like gunpowder. At least Kara is okay with the situation cause she knows Lena manage it"

"Danvers, it could be awesome if Kara throw a car towards the building of National City news..."

"Don't say such a thing" Alex gave Maggie her coffee with almond milk

"Thank you" Maggie took a sip "All the important things are tossed aside because of Lena and your friend Sam"

"Sam's your friend too..." Alex murmured

"Do you think anyone cares about the explotion in a building where Supergirl saved a lot of people? No... all is around a Luthor" Maggie shook her head before brush a lock of her hair behind her ear "Shit... I'm gonna be late..." She said noticing what time it was "See you later, okay?" She took a last sip of the coffee before giving a kiss to a concern Alex

 

 

 

Part of the morning Lena couldn't get her eyes off of Sam because she kind of acted different somehow. Ruby was full excited talking about random things probably to distract the women from all the complicated situation they were at the moment.

"And then Tess said she wanted to learn all about skate boarding" Ruby told giving a quick stare to the views by the window

"Tess is kind of a wild kid, isn't she?"

"Maybe... don't know... she's cool" Ruby nodded giving her attention back to Lena and her mother "Mom?"

Sam had her eyes seeing the buildings like studying them at the way they moved in the car "shisir ushehd..." she murmured something in an strange language

"what?" Lena rested her hand over Sam's hand

Ruby squinted her eyes confused because some nights her mother used to be staring at the window totally lost murmuring words like that "Mom, can we... go maybe to see a few skate boards later?"

Lena with half smile look back at Ruby "You want to skate board too?"

"Ruby don't know how to proper roller skate to go up in a board" Sam told back without staring at them

"Sam"

"Tess can teach me, also... huh... I promise I can do it for real"

"And again waste money in an equipement you are not going to use it to have it taking dust in the garage?"

Lena didn't know why Sam was being that rude to the girl and even didn't recognized her when she stared back for a second to them "I will buy you everything to learn and all the protections because I know how much mom here-" Lena squeezed a little Sam's hand "-worries about you"

"You will?" Ruby asked surprised

"Of course I will if mo-" Lena couldn't finish because Sam frown like having a huge headache and moved her hand away from hers to place in the bridge of her nose "Bab-"

"Stop..." Sam mumbled

"Mom?"

"Sam... Jack, stop the car" Lena told the driver

"Yes, miss luthor"

"Mom are you okay?"

"STOP" Sam told throught her teeth clenching down hiding her face

In that moment Lena didn't know what to do. It was true that the whole morning Sam was acting weird, distant, cold and somehow in some hints rude. Seing the woman in sort of pain right now wasn't giving the business woman the best vibes. Ruby looked totally scared until the moment the car stopped. Sam opened the door inmediately and looked like she was about to do something out just when she stepped into the sidewalk under the eyes of all the people who began to look weird at her but she just closed her eyes and fell on her knees. Lena went right after her girlfriend, with now people recognizing who they were and she saw something like Sam was choking because the way she began to breath fast, moving her eyes to both of her hands, seeing Lena like it was the first time she see her in days surprised

 

Kara had her suit on and as Lena didn't shown up into the office she went to help some emergencies around the city. No one noticed her when her boss/best friend wasn't in the office. Except for James. The girl of Steel heard a lot of people mumbling and talking in a big crowd and the curiosity made her fly over there. She only got there to see a lot of people all giving a glance to the road until one turn around and yelled excited  -Supergirl is here!- and everybody turned around to start to ask questions and ask for pictures

 

 

That night Sam thoughtful had her gaze on the microwave seeing how the popcorn was staring the rise de volume of the bag. Ruby by now, after calm her down, was okay and showing concern. There was a couple viral pictures of Lena and Sam out in the car by the kind of -episode- the taller woman had, but nothing that important as the video of them kissing. The phonecalls didn't stopped neighter but at the moment Lena only had her mind on the health of Sam. The moment Ruby went for a dessert in Lunch gave them a couple minutes to kind of argue about the needed check.

"I'm sorry" Lena told with hand raised at the height of Sam's trying to touch her but holding herself

"It's nothing that..." Sam sighed turning around seeing her girlfriend's hand "I am the one who's sorry. Listen, I know you worry, I love you are this worried but it was only a panic attack" Sam lied seeing how her words hurt Lena "I promise I am fine" Again another lie. Actually Sam was terrified about the fact that she wasn't in control of her own body for hours only being a passenger seeing everything inside her whole self "And I am sorry too for being such a dick" Those words Sam really mean it

"You were kind of moody today, huh?"

Sam scoffed and smiled "I am sorry"

"I am worried Sam... It looked like you were having an episode"

"I know... I think you are right and I am stressed-" Sam turn around hearing the beep beep beep of the microwave "-Do you think Ruby is that mad at me?"

"I think she was-" Lena smiled playful "-But you said yes to her new hobby to skateboarding. We bought her all those things... We are spoiling her"

"I'm sorry..."

"Enough apologies for today Miss Arias" Lena pulled Sam closer "I know you are sorry and i'm not mad"

Sam studied Lena's eyes and felt a sting in her heart "I..."

"Mom!!! Is the popcorn ready?!" Ruby yelled from the living room

"JUST A SECOND" Sam yelled back seeing Lena laugh "I... -"

Lena pulled Sam into a kiss. She had the feel Sam was about to say something important but she only wanted to kiss her at the sight how really sorry the woman she was in love with was

 

 

 

"okay... okay... okay..." Dominique breathed heavily staring at her reflection in the mirror "It's okay" her hands were shaking under the water "I'm fine... everything's fine... I just... need to focus"

"Stop fighting your destiny, child"

"FUCK!, not you again! ahhhh" Dominique hit with her back the wall making it creak and ran out of the bathroom passing through the women dressed like a sith "I'm sick of this. EVERY TIME YOU-"

"Oh hello there"

"Who the f... I want to stop seeing things" Dominique whinning covered her eyes "Please go away, go AWAY!" At the last word a breeze of air came up moving a lot of light things around of the tiny apartment

"You know, you are cute when you are not that thing. I wonder what makes you turn into that Kryptonian demon"

"what?"

"Oh sweetheart, you just like her don't know what you are, don't you?. Well.. she KNOWS what she is now... because of me"

"I've seen you before?"

"Nope?"

"You are the redhead I saw once outside Ruby's home"

"You mean Samantha's house"

"It's the same"

"No, dear. Samantha is the owner. Ruby is the kid" Barbara smiled big "Who you've been talking with? You can see them here?"

"How have you gotten into my place? I should call the police" Dominique was on the thin line where the white noise was invading her mind and barely could hear her thoughts "Please, leave"

"I need you to come with me. I can help you with what you are going through" Barbara once again smiled kind "I can give you all the answers if you come with me. Even you can see one of the witches that probably stalk you time to time"

"I can't hear you... almost" Dominique started crying knowing what was going to happen

Barbara's smile dropped "Okay... time to use the green vitamin"

"What?"

"I promise this won't hurt... much" Barbara in a swift move stabbed the chest of Dominique with a shoot with green liquid full changed into Cheetah "Don't fight"

"udol gadiahr" Dominique told in another tone of voice with her eyes full white

"Even knowing those words might mean bitch or something worst... you kryptonians are sexy" Barbara held the light weight body of the woman full KO "Okay guys I need assistance... time to take this bird to a trip"

 

Sam giving a kiss on the back of the hand of Lena she was holding watching the movie felt something strange somewhere inside her. She breathed slowly and at every blink her eyes changed between full black to normal 


End file.
